Amor Y Rivalidad 2-El Génesis Del Mal
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Todo lo que se sabe está inconcluso, nadie sabe de que lado está, a quien apoyas? a los buenos o a los malos?
1. Cambio De Planes

Uff! Más de 16 horas de escritura, correcciones y peleas contra los errores de ortografía y aquí está el primer capítulo del génesis del mal!

**Espero les guste , ya que es el capítulo con la trama más emotiva de mi trabajo hasta ahora, tiene emoción, sexo, peleas (largas) revelaciones y un final desastroso, en especial para mi por que me disloqué la mano**

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Fluttershy , han pasado tres meses desde que mi demonio se fue a dormir en la muerte…he estado soportando este largo tiempo aburrida y esperando su regreso, solo quiero ver su sonrisa otra vez….quiero sentir su ala en las mías…quiero sentir sus lágrimas al verme otra vez…quiero saber que él está bien, quiero que esté conmigo de nuevo….ahora estamos rumbo al centro de Ponyville, donde construimos un monumento en su honor…solo quiero verlo de nuevo…

**Applejack:** Deja de soñar, vaquera, tu potro pronto estará aquí otra vez.

**Fluttershy: **Oh! Es un alivio….gracias Applejack….

**Rainbow Dash:** También quiero ver a BlackShade…realmente se extraña a ese pegaso despues de mucho tiempo.

**Kiyana: **Ahora….solo tengo que decir el conjuro y BlackShade volverá…mi hermano volverá….

**EN EL OLIMPO.**

**BlackShade: **Jaja…jaja….jajajajaja…JAJAJAJA!

**Zeus: **Deja de regocijarte en tu poder, eres mucho más fuerte que antes, pero no significa que seas más importante que un dios, ni que otros.

**BlackShade:** Cállate, no estoy de ánimo para tus sermones, Zeus, ahora tengo que volver… realmente lo quiero, le prometí a Fluttershy que viviría con ella por siempre.

**Zeus: **Recuerda mi oferta, no la repetiré otra vez, pero si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí.

**BlackShade: **Puedo sentirlo, amigo….realmente siento la vida volver a mi….es sensacional sentirse vivo otra vez!

Un vórtice se abre en el olimpo, BlackShade se despide y entra ahí, apareciendo en el centro de Ponyville, al llegar, él sonríe bastante contento

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade? Eres tú?

**BlackShade :**{ tsk} Quien más Crees?

**Fluttershy: **Te ves …distinto….

**BlackShade: **Si no crees que soy yo entonces vuelvo a la muerte ahora mismo.

**Fluttershy: No**! Estuve esperándote mucho tiempo…solo que….ahora eres muy diferente a como te recordaba.

**Applejack:** Eres más alto…

**Rainbow Dash: **Que—que te pasó?

**BlackShade:** Nada, solo me desarrollé…Hey, vean esto…

BlackShade levanta su pezuña y cierra los ojos, entonces, sus garras de demonio salen de ahí, sin sangrar como antes.

**BlackShade:** Donde está….mi familia?

**BrightSword: **Aquí estoy, hermano.

**Kiyana: **Yo estoy aquí, Black.

**BlackShade: {tsk} ….**Donde está Light Thunder? Tengo asuntos pendientes con el….

El pegaso más pequeño aparece a lo lejos corriendo.

**Light Thunder: **Aquí estoy, Papá.

**BlackShade:** Estuve esperando este tiempo para volver a verte….estás bastante grande, eh?

**Light Thunder: ….**

**BlackShade: **Mariposa….no sabes cuánto….te extrañé.

El pegaso negro se baja del monumento y abraza a su pareja.

**BlackShade:** Hueles muy bien hoy, sabes?

**Light Thunder: **No es momento de coquetear, Papá!

**BlackShade:** Cierra la boca, he estado bastante tiempo sin mi único amor, no diré por qué, sé que nadie lo sabe, y que no querrían saberlo….pero aun así, necesito esto, así que no me molestes ahora.

**Fluttershy: **Pinkie, no tenías una fiesta de bienvenida?

**Pinkie Pie: SI!** BlackShade? Quieres….ir con nosotros a comer pastel por tu regreso?

**BlackShade:** Suenas algo diferente también, tú, Pinkamena….aunque no me gusta lo dulce, acepto.

Pinkie siente como una sensación extraña hacia Rainbow Dash entra en su cuerpo, algo muy raro, no sabe lo que es, pero solo lo ignora, en ese momento llegan las CMC y le dicen a Light Thunder que se vaya con ellas, él se va y Fluttershy se despide mientras todos van corriendo.

**BlackShade:** Hey, Dashie, que tal te va como Wonderbolt?

**Rainbow Dash: **Muy bien, aunque no nos juntamos mucho….Quieres volar un rato?

**BlackShade:** Mis alas, no lo recuerdas?

**Rainbow Dash: **Lo siento, entonces, quieres correr?

**BlackShade:** No….quiero hablar con Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy: **Yo también quiero hablar contigo, mi demonio.

**BlackShade:** Te extrañé mucho….quiero volver a dormir contigo, hoy, pronto, puedo?

**Fluttershy: **Claro que sí! Soy tuya.

**BlackShade:** *sonrojado* No digas eso en público!

**Fluttershy: **Sigues igual de sensible, amor.

**BlackShade:** {hmph} Es verdad, pero a pesar que he cambiado, al igual que todos aquí, mis sentimientos son los mismos.

El pegaso negro mira a Fluttershy, sonriéndole, ella está con los ojos cerrados, con una mirada muy tierna, todas lo miran así, con cariño.

**BlackShade: **Las extrañé mucho a todas…a pesar del viaje, y todo eso….fueron dos semanas muy largas….

Rainbow Dash le sonríe a BlackShade mientras el cierra los ojos un momento.

**Twilight:** BlackShade? Qué te pasa?

El pegaso abre sus párpados, dejando ver sus ojos de demonio, todas se asustan , pero BlackShade se ríe, luego de eso, pestañea y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad.

**Kiyana: **Como hiciste eso?

**BlackShade:** Perfeccioné la transformación en demonio en el olimpo, ahora me transformo mucho más rápido, y además puedo revertir la transformación cuando quiera.

**Fluttershy:** Eso debería ayudarte algo en tus peleas…

**BlackShade:** Peleas? Ya no quiero pelear…quiero ser feliz y vivir normalmente.

**Rainbow Dash:** Tienes que pelear de todas formas, eres el único que puede pelear contra demonios fuertes.

**BlackShade:** Solo cuando sea necesario lo haré…pero quiero estar tranquilo por más de un día, no es agradable ser acechado todos los días….

**Rarity**: Aun así tienes que proteger Ponyville, si nos atacan y tú no nos defiendes, entonces podría pasar algo malo y eso sería horrible….

**BlackShade: **Tienes razón , Rarity….

Al llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, las luces están apagadas, Pinkie Pie enciende la luz y BlackShade ve a mucha gente adentro, gritando "Sorpresa", al escuchar eso, el pegaso negro sonríe y se pone a reír.

**BlackShade:** No era necesario todo esto, era feliz con volver, pero aun así lo hicieron….Me siento halagado.

¿?: Te extrañé, amigo.

**BlackShade:** Heeey…que pasa, Shining?

**Shining Armor:** Nada, pasándola, aunque estaba algo aburrido estar escondido en la oscuridad, aunque no me camufle bien.

**BlackShade:** Lo sé , no eres yo; yo si me camuflo en la oscuridad, despues de todo, mi cuerpo es negro.

**Pinkie Pie:** Estas feliz?

**BlackShade:** Sip…bastante…no me lo esperaba.

Entonces, un grupo de conocidos se acerca a BlackShade.

**BlackShade**: Jaja….quién lo diría? Soarin, Spitfire, Vinyl Scratch….que hacen aquí?

**Soarin: **Eres famoso por casi toda Equestria, deberías saberlo.

**Spitfire:** Lástima que no puedes volar con nosotros ahora.

**Vinyl Scratch: **Oye, hace tiempo quería presentarte a una amiga mía.

Una pony se acerca con una mirada serena, pero al acercarse a BlackShade, él pone una cara de sorpresa , como si fuera de disgusto, entonces su expresión se desmorona y mira hacia el suelo.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Ella es Octavia, BlackShade; toca algo parecido a lo que tú.

**BlackShade:** A sí? Interesante, Octavia, no? Mucho gusto en conocerte.

**Octavia: **El gusto es mío.

**BlackShade: **Dime, que instrumento tocas?

**Octavia:** Se tocar violín y contrabajo.

**BlackShade:** Yo solo toco guitarra, aunque soy bastante bueno, no sé si me viste hace tres meses tocando en el cielo….

**Octavia:** Si te vi, tu canción fue espléndida.

**BlackShade:** Gracias, de veras, me halagas.

Los dos ponies se quedan hablando un buen rato, mientras que todas las ponies principales se juntan en un círculo, hablando sobre algo.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Podríamos juntarnos algún día y hacer música todos juntos…

**BlackShade:** Ja! Lo dudo, no funcionaría, tengo entendido que ustedes tocan algo más tranquilas que yo, soy muy violento cuando uso esa cosa.

**Octavia:** No nos subestimes, amigo.

**BlackShade:** Entonces, cuando y donde?

**Vinyl Scratch:** Estadio de Canterlot, batalla de las bandas, en tres semanas.

**BlackShade:** Que? Batallas de las bandas? No sé si MI banda querrá ir….no me gusta ir de solista así nada más

Mientras BlackShade habla, Pinkie le tira un cupcake en la cara, él se queda quieto un segundo, luego de eso gruñe un poco y se limpia.

**BlackShade:** Ggggrrrrrr…maldita sea! Eso dolió.

El pegaso se limpia la cara un poco más, y corre atrás de Pinkie, ella sale del lugar y ambos corren un poco alrededor ahí, pero Pinkie sigue corriendo mientras BlackShade se esconde en la oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados, Pinkie Pie se detiene y mira algo preocupada hacia los lados, buscando a BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Jejeje….

**Pinkie Pie:** BlackShade? Dónde estás?

El pegaso negro sale de las sombras y agarra a Pinkie del cuello, jugando, la tira al suelo suavemente.

**BlackShade:** Problema, Pinkie? O es que me tienes miedo?

**Pinkie Pie:** No le tengo miedo a nada!

**BlackShade:** No te creo.

Pinkie mira a BlackShade con ternura, luego le sonríe y le da un beso, BlackShade se sonroja y la mira impactado.

**BlackShade:** Pinkie Pie! Por qué hiciste eso?

**Pinkie Pie:** Lo siento! De veras lo siento! No pude controlarme….es que….yo….

La pony rosada mira al suelo mientras BlackShade la mira a ella, entonces, ella lo mira con los ojos llorosos .

**Pinkie Pie:** Candy Cloud está perdido….lo extraño mucho…no puedo dejar de pensar en él….

**BlackShade:** Tu tranquila, mañana iré a buscarlo, a primera hora, apenas pueda levantarme de la cama.

**Pinkie Pie:** Quiero ir contigo!

**BlackShade:** De acuerdo, solo deja de sollozar, me da pena cuando una pony llora.

Pinkie Pie abraza a BlackShade y el hace lo mismo, entonces entran a Sugar Cube Corner sonriendo.

LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS

Todos están afuera, buscando leña, cuando Fluttershy agarra a BlackShade del crin y lo arrastra a los árboles, donde no los pueden ver.

**Fluttershy:** Necesito un beso, porfavor, te lo ruego, bésame.

**BlackShade:** No era necesario todo este rollo de traerme acá, pudimos haberlo hecho ahí, estamos casados y todo, no?

El pegaso negro le da un beso profundo a su pareja, ella abre sus alas, y Blackshade extiende lo que le queda de ala.

**BlackShade:** Sabroso…..mira eso…genial …ese tronco está genial para el fuego.

**Fluttershy:** Es muy grande, debe ser muy pesado.

**BlackShade:** Ahí es cuando entran mis garras.

El pegaso negro saca sus garras de sus pezuñas y empieza a cortar el tronco en varias partes pequeñas, para llevarlo hacia allá.

**BlackShade:** Estas pequeñas sirven de mucho, sabes?

**Fluttershy**: Te creo.

**BlackShade:** Extrañaba tus labios, sabes? A pesar del corto tiempo, te extraño bastante.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Que pasa con la leña? Ya tengo el encendedor aquí!

**BlackShade: **YA VAMOS! Mierda…. Realmente necesito dormir….y también otra cosa que se hace en la cama, si me entiendes, verdad?

**Fluttershy** : Oh si, y si quiero.

**BlackShade:** Genial, vámonos antes que vengan a molestar aquí.

Luego de encender una fogata, todos están alrededor del fuego, cuando BlackShade empieza a hablar, con la intención de romper el silencio.

**BlackShade: ** Ya que no hay nada más que hacer en este lugar, voy a contar una historia de terror, que me contaron en el olimpo, es de la dimensión humana…es de noche, está oscuro, y estamos al lado del bosque.

**Fluttershy:** No cuentes cosas así.

**Soarin**: Adelante.

**BlackShade:** Ese es el espíritu Soarin!...Esta historia se llama… Jeff El Asesino.

El pegaso negro empieza a narrar una historia en primera persona, con una voz profunda, que asusta, se le entiende pero es tan sombría la manera en la que habla que se escucha en eco en el aire.

"Imagínense un grupo de gente viendo una casa, aparentemente normal, cuando entran, la casa está llena de sangre por todas partes, cuando un detective que había ahí pregunta…

Detective: No han encontrado ninguna pista?

Un policía le responde con voz lastimera que no han encontrado nada, excepto el diario de vida del hijo de los asesinados de la "Masacre"

Detective: Le echaré un ojo, pero no es suficiente, tú sigue buscando.

Al empezar a leer el diario, una voz se escuchó a lo lejos , riéndose sicóticamente, el detective no le dio importancia y se puso a leer, sin pensar que ese sería el peor error de su vida.

15 DE MARZO DE 2004

"Me llamo Jeff Harrison, soy un hombre normal, soy popular y tengo muchos amigos y amigas…A quien intento engañar?...no tengo amigos, no soy popular, soy un adolescente con problemas atencionales y con dificultades para hacer amigos…realmente me va mal en todo , no soy bueno en nada…no tengo nada porqué vivir, no sé qué hacer con mi vida, solo tengo una cosa que me impulsa y me da fuerzas para vivir….Sonia, es una compañera de curso mía , ni siquiera me habla, pero yo la adoro, la amo con toda mi alma, me pregunto si algún día me hable…"

16 DE MARZO DE 2004

"Hoy es un gran día para mi…al entrar al colegio había una nota en mi puesto, de Sonia, donde decía su email, al verlo, estaba tan contento que no dejé de pensar en ello durante todo el día, no me molestó que me quitaran el dinero de mi almuerzo, estaba feliz y nada podría cambiarlo.

Llegué a mi casa hace unos minutos, tiré mi mochila y me puse inmediatamente en el computador y agregué a Sonia, estaba conectada, estaba tan contento de eso, cuando ella me habló, de verdad me habló, me preguntó si yo era Jeff, yo le dije que sí , y que estaba muy contento de que me estuviera hablando, ella me preguntó porque , pero yo le cambié el tema al instante, no le dio importancia y seguimos chateando un buen rato, hasta que me pidió una foto mía, yo siempre era del tipo de persona que siempre anda triste o cabizbajo, busqué en mi ordenador y la primera foto que vi era exactamente lo que buscaba: Yo salía muy feliz en esa foto, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, la subí y la envíe a Sonia, que apenas la recibió se despidió y se desconectó, me pareció raro, pero no le di mucha importancia, despues de todo, mi amor secreto me estaba hablando!"

19 DE MARZO DE 2004.

"No puedo creerlo, de verdad no lo creo, Sonia configuró la foto que le di, haciéndome parecer un monstruo deforme , la fotocopió y la pegó en todos los muros de la escuela, al llegar, todos empezaron a decir: "Miren! Ahí va Jeff El Asesino!" , yo estaba muy enojado con Sonia, así que decidí vengarme de ella.

Usando una máscara , la cambié para que se pareciera lo más posible a la foto, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos ojos muy grandes, era escalofriante, pero estaba cegado por el enojo contra Sonia."

19 DE MARZO DE 2004

"No lo puedo creer, no quería hacerlo , de veras no quería hacerlo, Maté a Sonia, no fue mi intención, solo quería darle un susto, entré a su casa con la máscara y un cuchillo de plástico, cuando me vio, ella se asustó e intentó correr, pero se tropezó y se fue de cara contra una punta de la mesa, se reventó la cabeza y murió al instante , no fue mi intención….de verdad que no lo fue."

20 DE MARZO DE 2004.

"Sonia era inocente! Unos malditos bastardos se hicieron pasar por Sonia y yo la maté, me di cuenta porque al otro día ella estaba conectada, me pareció raro e investigué, pero ahora me contestó un hombre y me dijo que me callara y que me fuera a dormir, me vengaré de ellos, ellos me hicieron matar a mi único y primer amor y yo la vengaré, los únicos que se irán a dormir son ellos…."

21 DE MARZO DE 2004

"Hoy volví a matar….ahora con intención , usando un cuchillo, a tres de esos malditos, los que mataron a Sonia, me estoy acostumbrando a esto, no me gusta hacerlo, pero es venganza y nada más. Ellos me dijeron la verdad mientras los persuadía con mi cuchillo , un idiota llamado Randy se hizo pasar por Sonia, solo queda el, y la gente no sospecha de mí, solo soy un adolescente que va en secundaria, nunca pensarán que fui yo."

22 DE MARZO DE 2004

"Al fin se hizo justicia….Maté a Randy lenta y Dolorosamente, vengué a Sonia, aunque, ahora que no tengo porque matar, me doy cuenta que no puedo parar, es por eso que no soy bueno en nada, solo soy bueno matando, y eso es lo que haré, mataré , me gusta matar, y eso es justamente lo que haré por el resto de mi vida…No quiero volver a ver mi rostro, quiero tener la máscara….si….la máscara será mi rostro….el dolor que siento por la soda cáustica en mi cara no es nada comparado con la satisfacción de ver mi nuevo rostro , ya no tengo párpados, se quemaron, pero aun así….ahora me corté con mi propio cuchillo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, así nunca dejaré de sonreír, seré feliz para siempre…"

Entonces, el policía llega y le toca la espalda al detective, él se asusta y le grita "Por dios, no hagas eso otra vez!" , el policía le responde que es suficiente por hoy que mañana continuarán con la investigación, el detective se va a su casa, y al llegar, dice "Cariño, ya llegue", pero nadie le responde…"Hay alguien en casa?" pregunta, pero solo le responde el silencio, al subir a dejar su abrigo a su habitación, ve impactado y paralizado como su esposa está destripada , muerta en la cama, mientras está en shock, siente como un cuchillo carnicero le traspasa cruelmente el estómago.

Detective: Maldito enfermo….quién eres?!

¿?: … Go to sleep

Entonces, Jeff mata al detective con el cuchillo….Ahora, nadie sabe qué le pasó, si anda suelto, dicen que deambula por los bosques, buscando presas indefensas."

Se escucha un crujido en los arbustos, y todos se dan vuelta, entonces BlackShade da un grito desgarrador y al ver, ya no estaba! Todos miran hacia todos lados , cuando una sombra salta de un árbol con algo filoso en la pezuña, gritando

¿?:GO TO SLEEP!

**Fluttershy:** Es Jeff the Killer! *asustada*

Todas las ponies se ponen a gritar de miedo, cuando la silueta cae, se pone a reir fuertemente, entonces, se dan cuenta que era BlackShade, lo filoso que llevaba era una de sus garras de demonio.

**BlackShade:** Hey, Pinkie , no que no le tenías miedo a nada?

**Pinkie Pie: ***temblando de miedo*

**Soarin:** Guau….mira como dejaste a Spitfire, buena historia amigo, muy buena. *aplausos*

**Spitfire**: Que fue eso?!*tiritando*

**BlackShade:** Calma, solo es una historia, y si fuera verdad, los defendería.

**Fluttershy:** Tienes razón…. No tengo miedo

La pegaso color crema abraza a BlackShade fuertemente, y el cierra un ojo mientras la abraza a ella también.

**Twilight:** No que le tenías miedo a ese tal Jeff the Killer?

**BlackShade:** Si, pero solo si lo viera cara a cara, aunque así realmente me da lástima…toda su historia, lo que le pasó, me da pena por él.

**Fluttershy: **Bueno, ya es tarde, vámonos, se pondrá frio pronto.

**Blackshade:** Te creo, y eso es mortal para mí, adiós a todos, nos vemos pronto.

**Vinyl Scratch:** Mortal porque?

**BlackShade:** Efecto secundario de una vacuna.

El par de pegasos se aleja de ahí mientras que Fluttershy se pone a llorar disimuladamente y abraza a BlackShade fuertemente, luego, al continuar caminando, ella pone su ala sobre el lomo de BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** No te asustes, es solo una historia tonta.

**Fluttershy: **Es que no puedo evitarlo…me da miedo.

**BlackShade:** Tranquila, estás conmigo otra vez, no? Deberías sentirte segura.

**Fluttershy:** Es que….yo….

La pegaso se pone a llorar mientras abraza a BlackShade, el mira a Fluttershy cuando ella lo empieza a apretar aún más, cuando eso ocurre, el la abraza con una sonrisa algo triste, como si estuviera deprimido.

**BlackShade:** Vamos, para ya, deja de llorar, no quiero que llores, me entristeces, y no quiero entristecer mi vuelta, de acuerdo?

**Fluttershy:** Está bien…

Los dos ponies siguen caminando lentamente a la casa de Fluttershy cuando BlackShade empieza a temblar de frío.

**BlackShade:** *temblando* Q—Qu—que Frío…

**Fluttershy:** Quieres que te abrigue un poco?

La pegaso color crema ve como BlackShade intenta calentar su cuerpo envolviéndose en sus patas, entonces ella envuelve el cuerpo del pegaso negro con sus alas y lo abraza, dándole calor.

**Blackshade:** Tus alas son tan cálidas…gracias, de verdad…

**Fluttershy** :De nada, despues de todo no quiero quedarme solita sin mi Blackie de nuevo.

**BlackShade:** Jeje…Vámonos, mejor llegamos pronto, recuerdo que la casa era mucho más caliente.

Blackshade sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la casa, cuando llega, Fluttershy se queda un poco atrás , dos minutos despues , lo alcanza, él estaba intentando mantener su calor igual que antes, ella vuelve a abrigarlo con sus alas, entonces abre la puerta y el entra disparado, cuando ya está dentro de la casa, sus plumas se levantan y luego vuelven a bajar.

**BlackShade:** Aaaah…que agradable está aquí….aunque, me vendría bien algo de calor extra….ya sabes, tienes ganas?

**Fluttershy:** No me preguntes, sé que si sabes que quiero sexo.

**BlackShade:** No quiero nada de oral, solo date la vuelta.

**Fluttershy:** No podemos tener sexo aquí, Light Thunder puede volver en cualquier momento, vamos a nuestra cama.

**BlackShade:** Como quieras, solo quiero sexo….estoy impaciente.

La pareja sube las escaleras , al llegar, BlackShade toma instantáneamente la espada olímpica y su ala derecha se regenera, aunque la izquierda solo palpita y el sello de oscuridad se hace algo más pequeño.

**BlackShade:** Ahora estoy de vuelta!

**Fluttershy:** Dime, que tal es el olimpo?

**BlackShade:** Eeeh…es algo bastante raro, todo está sobre un monte, despues de las nubes, así que está como un intermedio, así que—(?!)

Fluttershy tira a BlackShade a la cama y le da varios besos, luego empieza a lamer su cuello, él se sonroja y mueve su cabeza a un lado, cuando ella toma su pene para meterlo, él sonríe.

**BlackShade:** Sé que siempre te gustó lamerme el cuello, por qué?

**Fluttershy:** No lo sé, solo me gusta y ya.

La pegaso se sienta en el pene de BlackShade, él se endereza y ella se afirma de sus hombros, instantáneamente se pone a gemir mientras él hace que los movimientos de Fluttershy sean más fuertes moviendo sus caderas con sus patas, ella cierra los ojos mientras se mueve, BlackShade sonríe por el placer y mueve su cabeza hacia atrás.

**BlackShade:** Extrañaba esta sensación…lo apretado y suave de tu vagina….es genial…

**Fluttershy:** Aaaah….aaaaaah….mmmmm…..está muy dentro de mi…..aaaah…

**BlackShade:** Y tus gemidos, amo tus gemidos.

**Fluttershy:** Aaaah….aaahn…solo…aaaaahhh…bésame.

El pegaso se inclina un poco mientras Fluttershy se sigue moviendo, con sus lenguas afuera, empiezan a frotarlas , viendo los ojos del otro.

**BlackShade:** Me encanta….no pares, por nada.

**Fluttershy:** Aaaah…aaaaah…AaaaaAAAh….Aaaa-aah!.

**BlackShade:** Me encanta cuando te pones a gritar de placer….es excitante….aaah….apretado….

El pegaso negro se pone a gemir mientras Fluttershy se mueve cada vez más rápido, produciendo más placer.

**BlackShade:** Aaah…si….eso se siente bien….

Fluttershy cierra su boca e intenta no gemir, al rato no lo soporta y abre su boca para gemir otra vez ,también saca su lengua dejando caer un poco de saliva, estaba babeando.

**BlackShade:** Inclínate un poco, quiero ver tus ojos de cerca. Aaaah, sigue así….

Fluttershy termina en el pene de BlackShade, dejando su entrepierna pegajosa, aunque no les importa, solo siguen disfrutando del sexo.

**BlackShade:** Caliente….aaah…apretado, suave y húmedo….además de tus jugos combinados con tu corrida….es excelente….es como si mi pene se fuera a derretir!

**Fluttershy:** Aaaah! AaaaAAAH! AAAH! AAAH! Oh BlackShade! Te extrañaba mucho! Aaah! Aaaahn! Aaahn!

**BlackShade:** Tan….jodidamente apretado…..me impresiona….aaaah….que cada vez que tenemos sexo….se siente mejor….te pones cada vez más buena….me encanta….*saca su lengua*

**Fluttershy:** *Se detiene* No quiero embarazarme aún, así que avísame cuando te vayas a venir, para sacarla.

**BlackShade:** Claro, tu sigue, no pares, quiero más!

La pegaso color crema vuelve a moverse, Blackshade se recuesta en la cama, mientras Fluttershy se agarra de la cadera y empieza a moverse aún más rápido, con los ojos cerrados, gimiendo muy fuerte , con su crin despeinado.

**BlackShade:** Te vez tan sensual así….aaaaah….está tan suavecito aquí dentro….es genial…..lo adoro!

**Fluttershy:** AAAH! AAAAAHN!AH-AH-AH-AH-AH! AAAAAUUU! AAAAAH!AAAH!

**BlackShade:** Bueno y apretado…. Genial…me encanta esta sensación….placer y gusto….la adoro.

**Fluttershy: **AAAAAH! *se detiene* Te falta….*jadeo* mucho?

**BlackShade:** Casi nada, por?

**Fluttershy: **No me ibas a avisar?

**BlackShade:** Si, pero aún puedo aguantar un poco, aunque si quieres, te hago unos pocos cariños, y luego sigues, está bien para mí, además me ayudaría a parar un poco la excitación, sabes?

**Fluttershy:** Entonces, tú quieres ir arriba?

**BlackShade: **Sip, tienes algún problema o quieres estar tu arriba?

**Fluttershy:** Me da igual, solo quiero que me hagas cariño.

BlackShade se revuelca con Fluttershy y la deja a ella abajo, entonces él le lame el cuello mientras le masajea las alas, ella vuelve a venirse, BlackShade siente un escalofrío y termina, manchando todas las plumas de Fluttershy, él estaba bastante cansado, aunque luego se recuesta, le masajea la cabeza a su amada, y ella le saca la lengua, haciendo el típico ademán que siempre hacía cuando le iba a lamer el pene, tal como BlackShade esperaba, ella le da una lamida larga y luego lo empieza a chupar bastante fuerte y rápido.

**BlackShade:** Buena chica, sigue así…aaaaahh….que bien lo haces….Buena niña….

**Fluttershy: **Mmmmm….*acelera*

La pegaso color crema sigue acelerando sus movimientos y BlackShade empieza a sacar sus garras en su excitación ,cuando las empuña , como intentando oponerse a sus deseos de venirse otra vez, aunque Fluttershy quiere lo contrario, empieza a chupar más fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, BlackShade saca su lengua por la satisfacción y se pone a aletear con su ala derecha, y la izquierda solo la mueve un poco, hasta que luego de un buen rato, BlackShade se empieza a quejar.

**BlackShade: **Aaah…aaah…ahaah…si no paras….aaaah….no podré evitarlo….aaaah….

**Fluttershy:** Mmmmm…..

Fluttershy sigue chupando el pene de Blackshade , además, empieza a lamerle la punta con su lengua, dándole aún más placer antes que terminara.

**BlackShade:** Aaah….muy tarde, no te atrevas a detenerte, por favor, te lo ruego….aaaah….no te detengas por nada….lo haces excelente….aaah…aahh…aaaah…aaah…

**Fluttershy:** Mmmm….(Sabe muy rica….pero ahora, para hacerlo terminar de una vez….)

La pegaso empieza a succionar con su boca el pene de BlackShade, él se inclina hacia atrás dando un gemido profundo, apretando sus dientes, además de sacar su lengua cuando terminó.

**BlackShade:** Espero que disfrutes tu comida….UUUGGG!

BlackShade da un grito de placer mientras termina en la boca de Fluttershy, ella estaba con unos ojos muy tiernos, mirando directamente la cara de placer de BlackShade, él estaba completamente en éxtasis, no paraba de venirse, ella solo seguía manteniéndolo en su boca, y tragándola de a poco, cuando él ya se relaja un poco, ella se sube arriba de él y abre su boca, dejando ver un montón de semen, él asiente débilmente con la cabeza, ella levanta su cabeza y la traga, al abrir su boca otra vez, BlackShade solo ve saliva.

**BlackShade:** Uff….Uff….genial….lo hiciste excelente….

**Fluttershy:** Ahora es tu turno para cuidar de mí.

Ella se da vuelta y le pone su vagina húmeda, chorreando jugos , cerca de su boca, el instantáneamente se aferra a ella y empieza a lamerla, Fluttershy se pone a gemir de placer y BlackShade se saborea por el delicioso sabor de Fluttershy.

**Blackshade: **No pensé que fuera posible, pero en realidad tu vagina sabe mejor que antes….eres asombrosa, mi amor.

La pegaso se corre en la boca de BlackShade, y se desploma sobre él, jadeando, le pide más, BlackShade hace lo mismo que ella y le muestra sus jugos vaginales en su boca.

**Fluttershy:** Buen perrito…aaaah….aún estoy con un orgasmo….trágatela toda.

BlackShade traga todos los jugos que tenía en la boca, y abre su boca satisfecho, mostrándole a Fluttershy que se tomó todo, ella lo mira con ternura.

**Fluttershy:** Te faltó un poco.

**BlackShade: ** De verdad? Dónde?

**Fluttershy: **Aquí.

Ella le lame la mejilla al pegaso obscuro, tomando un poco de sus propios jugos vaginales, se saborea y le da un beso con lengua a BlackShade.

**Fluttershy: **De verdad sabe así de bien?

**BlackShade:** Tus jugos no son nada comparados con tu vagina, sabe mucho mejor, quieres que te de una probada?

**Fluttershy: **Esta Bien….

BlackShade le separa las piernas a Fluttershy, y le da una lamida larga por la vagina, ella da un gemido mientras tiembla cuando BlackShade le pasa su lengua lentamente, entonces, él se endereza y le saca la lengua, ella lo toma de la cabeza y le da un beso, cuando ambos tocan sus lenguas, ella prueba su sabor desde la lengua de su pareja.

**Fluttershy:** Sabroso….de verdad, aunque no sé si es tu lengua la que sabe bien o son mis jugos.

**Blackshade:***sonriendo* Tal vez son ambas….

**Fluttershy:** Picarón…quieres más sexo?

**BlackShade:** El mayor placer posible.

**Fluttershy: **Quieres anal?

**BlackShade:** Que lanzada, no que te dolía tanto?

**Fluttershy:** Si, pero….he estado jugando….con un juguetito que me compré cuando no estabas, no lo soportaba, y necesitaba placer, no lo resistí….

Fluttershy sale de la habitación, y al volver, tenía un consolador (pene artificial), relativamente del mismo tamaño que BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Y te metías eso en tu vagina?

**Fluttershy:** Practiqué todas nuestras formas personales para tener sexo, así que ya no me duele el anal, aprendí a controlar un poco más mis orgasmos, sé bien que te gusta lo apretada que me pongo con uno, y se chuparla mucho mejor.

**BlackShade: **Si me di cuenta, y la chupas muy bien, te felicito, así que , tienes tu lubricante?

**Fluttershy:** Tu solo métemela, quiero sentirte dentro de mi pronto, nunca usé lubricante, y duele un poco más, pero da mucho más placer, así que tu intenta meterla y luego opinas de mi "entrenamiento".

BlackShade, algo dudoso, empieza a frotar su pene contra las marcas de Fluttershy, para excitarla un poco, al ver su vagina mojada, la mete rápidamente, la saca completamente húmeda y la mete en donde ella quería.

**Fluttershy:** AAAAAH! ES TAN GRANDE! NO PENSÉ QUE SERÍA ASÍIIIIII! MUEVETE PRONTO!

**BlackShade:** Aaaah….maldita sea….es tan apretado y caliente…..es genial….aaah….apretado …..jodidamente apretado…..aaaaah.

BlackShade se sigue moviendo rápidamente cuando ella empieza a venirse con cada metida, él no se detiene, sigue moviéndose sin parar, moviendo su cola hacia los lados, por sus instintos de perro, saca su lengua y acelera aún más, y ella obtiene otro orgasmo, luego otro, hasta que llega a los 17 orgasmos juntos, BlackShade se detiene, pero ella no para de gritar de placer, entonces, ella lo empuja hacia atrás, le lame el pecho, le chupa una parte de su cuello, y le deja una marca, diciéndole que ahora esa marca era para que todas supieran que este perro ya tiene dueña, cuando termina de decir eso, ella se empieza a masturbar con una pata, moviendo su clítoris, y se sigue moviendo, dándole a BlackShade mucho placer, entonces, él deja que Fluttershy se quede quieta y empieza a masajear su clítoris y a meter dos garras dentro de ella, mientras sigue metiendo su pene en Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy: AAAAAAH!** MULTIPLES ORGASMOS! NO PUEDO DESCRIBIR LO BIEN QUE SE SIENTE ESTO! VIOLAME! SOY TUYA! VIOLAME HASTA QUE NO PUEDA CAMINAR! SOLO QUIERO QUE ME VIOLES! SOY TU PUTA, PERO TU VIOLAME HASTA QUE PIERDAS TODA TU ENERGÍA! QUIERO TODA TU ENERGÍA EN TU MARAVILLOSO PENE! DAME MÁS!QUIERO QUE SIGAS VIOLANDOME HASTA QUE TENGA QUE COJEAR PARA MOVERME!METEMELA MÁS DURO! SOY TU ESCLAVA SEXUAL! HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDAS, PERO SIGUE METIENDOMELA MÁS PROFUNDO! QUIERO MÁS SEXO! PORFAVOR SIGUE VIOLANDOME! VIOLAME COMO SI FUERA TU PUTA! SOY TU PUTA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA! TE LA CHUPARÉ CUANDO QUIERAS! TENDRÉ SEXO CONTIGO EN PÚBLICO, TE MONTARÉ CON TODAS NUESTRAS AMIGAS VIÉNDONOS, PERO DAME MÁS! DAME MÁS DE TU PENE! DAME MÁS DE TU MARAVILLOSO PENE!

BlackShade acelera aún más, se pone a jadear, Fluttershy sabe que eso significa que se va a venir.

**Fluttershy:** DÉJALO SALIR! LLENAME CON TU SEMEN! QUIERO SENTIR EL CALOR DE TU SEMEN EN MI CUERPO , BLACKIE! DÁMELO TODO, MI AMOR! DÁMELO TODO, POR FAVOR! QUIERO QUE ME DES TODO EL SEMEN QUE PUEDAS! DESCARGA TODO LO QUE PUEDAS DENTRO DE MI!

BlackShade no soporta el placer y termina en el ano de Fluttershy, ella queda mirando hacia arriba, babeando bastante, con la mirada perdida, cuando BlackShade sigue liberando semen, Fluttershy se relaja y el pene del pegaso negro llega hasta el final, se quedan así bastante tiempo, cuando el semen empieza a fluir por el pene de BlackShade, el prácticamente se desmaya del cansancio, Fluttershy también, quedando inmóviles hasta la mañana.

Pinkie Pie: BLACKSHADE! DEJA DE METERSELA A FLUTTERSHY Y VAMOS A BUSCAR A CANDY CLOUD!

Pinkie agarra al pegaso negro del cuello, él siente su pezuña ahí y se sorprende, cuando Fluttershy se da cuenta de que BlackShade ya no está, su trasero duele mucho, aunque valió la pena para ella, así que intenta sentarse, pero al final queda de lado.

**Fluttershy:** Blackie….eres el mejor potro que podría desear.

Ella se empieza a masturbar animadamente, repitiendo en sus memorias el asombroso momento de los multi-orgasmos.

EN EL CAMPO….

**Blackshade: **Maldita sea, Pinkie Pie….estaba perfectamente bien teniendo sexo con Fluttershy….

**Pinkie Pie: **….

BlackShade se concentra, intentando captar la energía de Candy Cloud.

**BlackShade: **Oh-oh….esto no se ve bien…

**Pinkie Pie: **Que pasa? Está bien?

**BlackShade: **Siento su energía, pero está muy lejos….no creo que haya ido….maldita sea….dile a los otros que volví al templo de los elementos de batalla….maldito imbécil….

El pegaso negro emprende usando la aceleración todo el camino hacia la pequeña isla que tiene el portal, al llegar, la aceleración le ayudó a pasar fácilmente, el vórtice no estaba, pero al entrar, todo el templo estaba destruido, excepto una roca negra, sospechosa, que BlackShade decide llevar hacia el mundo normal, aquí, se escuchan unos pasos y una risa psicótica, que asusta un poco a BlackShade, pero luego lo ignora, grave error, mientras pasaba, una silueta humana con dos cuchillos, aparece al frente suyo.

**BlackShade: **Tú…tú eres…..

¿?: Tú debes ser BlackShade, no? Soy Jeff The Killer,un asesino en serie que—

**Blackshade: **Ya se tu historia, pero, no quiero pelear contigo, amigo, quiero , realmente adoraría ser tu aliado, juntos podríamos sembrar el caos….podríamos destruir a nuestros enemigos.

**Jeff:** No te creo.

**BlackShade:** Mira, no te tengo miedo, si quieres pelear y condenarte, adelante, ataca, pero , si quieres un amigo, que puede purificar tu alma, de todo lo que has hecho, y convertirte en uno de los buenos, entonces, acompáñame.

**Jeff:** Lo dices en serio?

**BlackShade:** *sonriendo* Uh-uh, que dices? Compañeros?

**Jeff: **Compañeros.

BlackShade pone su pezuña en la frente de Jeff, purificando su alma, volviendo su rostro a la normalidad, y convirtiéndolo en un pony.

**BlackShade:** Bienvenido a Equestria, compañero, toma tus cuchillos, tenemos que irnos de aquí, de paso, si vez a algún idiota varado por ahí que responda al nombre de Candy Cloud, dimelo,sí?

**Jeff: **Claro, como quieras….

EN EL INFIERNO.

**Menomaru**: WHITE SORCCERER! ME TRAICIONASTE?!

**White Sorccerer:** No, BlackShade logró persuadir a Jeff, así que ahora tendremos una nueva amenaza en el enemigo.

**Menomaru : **Si me vuelves a fallar, entonces, asegúrate que no saldrás viva, perra.

EN EQUESTRIA.

**BlackShade:** Hey, amigo, dime, porque te hiciste ese rostro, la verdad, estás en confianza, dímelo, nunca lo entendí.

**Jeff: **No lo recuerdo….no recuerdo tener un rostro diferente..

**BlackShade: **Cierto, purifiqué tu alma, amigo, bueno, aquí hay mucha gente agradable, podrías encontrar a tu verdadero amor aquí, tal y como yo.

**Jeff: D**e veras lo crees?

**BlackShade: **Claro que sí! Yo llegué aquí buscando venganza de mi hermano, y ahora, somos amigos otra vez, sabes, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, Jeff.

**Jeff: **Opino lo mismo, compadre.

**Blackshade:** Jeje, me caes muy bien, nunca pensé que serías así de amigable por las historias que escuché de ti….

**Jeff: **Que historias?

**BlackShade: **Créeme, amigo, no lo entenderás.

**Jeff: Hm…**

**BlackShade: **Hey, de casualidad no tienes algo de comer? Tengo mucha hambre…

Jeff le tira una manzana a BlackShade.

**BlackShade: **Manzanas? **Applejack **tiene una granja llena….

El pegaso negro muerde la fruta, e instantáneamente el sello de oscuridad se achica en grandes proporciones.

**BlackShade:** No puede ser….ESTO ES DELICIOSO!

BlackShade sigue comiéndose la fruta mientras que el sello de oscuridad desaparece por completo.

**BlackShade:** Excelente….no esperaba encontrarme con algo así….(!)

**Jeff: ** Que te pasa? Porqué te quedaste callado?

**BlackShade: **Mi ala! El sello de oscuridad se rompió! PODRÉ VOLAR OTRA VEZ!

BlackShade se pone a saltar de alegría mientras Jeff lo observa sonriendo, pero, en ese momento, llega Candy Cloud de la nada y se pone a saltar con BlackShade.

**BlackShade**: (¿!) TU! DONDE ESTABAS?! PINKIE PIE ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR TI!

**Candy Cloud:** Estaba perdido….un oso me atacó y me desmayé.

**Jeff: ** Puedo ayudar en algo?

**BlackShade: **No, gracias, Jeff, descanza un poco.

**Candy Cloud: **Así que nos vamos?

**BlackShade:** Dejamos que Jeff descanse un poco y nos vamos.

**Jeff:** Yo estoy bien, gracias.

**BlackShade: **Entonces que esperamos? Vámonos.

Todos los ponies salen corriendo en dirección a Ponyville, pero en el camino….

**BlackShade:** Hey, no digas que tu nombre es Jeff, di algo diferente.

**Jeff: **No, me gusta ese nombre, además, ya estamos todos bien.

BlackShade sonríe y sigue corriendo cada vez más rápido hacia Ponyville.

**BlackShade:** Aquí estamos…. Ponyville, Equestria, bienvenido, Jeff.

**Jeff: **Aquí dices que vives?

**BlackShade: **Vivo en el bosque, con mi esposa Fluttershy.

**Jeff: **Que lindo nombre….

**BlackShade: **Lo sé, ella es preciosa….Candy, anda con Pinkie y no vuelvas a perderte porque a la próxima te corto la cabeza.

**Candy Cloud: **Si , BlackShade.

Candy Cloud sale corriendo de ahí.

**Jeff: **Que hago yo?

**BlackShade:** No lo sé, eres libre, es tu vida, has lo que quieras, yo necesito …."satisfacer mis deseos", entiendes?

**Jeff: **See…

**BlackShade: **Bueno, amigo , nos vemos luego.

BlackShade sale corriendo y llega en dos minutos a la casa de Fluttershy.

**BlackShade: **Que bien….Tengo una esposa que me ama, todo está en paz en mi terreno, la gente es buena, mis amigas están bien, todo va excelente….

Al llegar a la habitación, ve a Fluttershy jadeando, repitiendo entre gemidos "Big Macintosh", al escuchar eso, su corazón palpita fuertemente, y mira hacia abajo.

**BlackShade:** Lo amas a él? *deprimido*

**Fluttershy: **Oh, Blackie, siento mucho esto, solo que a veces es excitante tener pensamientos sucios con otras personas, pero solo te amo a ti.

**BlackShade: **Esa es mi mariposa….

El pegaso negro abraza a Fluttershy y le da un beso.

**BlackShade:** Encontré a Cloud, y tenemos un nuevo amigo.

**Fluttershy: **Cómo se llama?

**BlackShade: **Era Jeff The Killer, pero purifiqué su alma, y ahora está de nuestro lado, no tiene intenciones malas, lo siento, solo tiene energía positiva.

**Fluttershy: ** Confío en que si hace algo malo lo matarás.

**BlackShade:** *pensando* Desde que decidí ser un héroe…. Juré proteger con mi vida mi lugar, sea de otra parte, o del mismo terreno, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

**Fluttershy:** Que quieres hacer?

**BlackShade:** Eh…realmente quería un poco más de sexo, ya que Pinkie Pie nos interrumpió, pero no es necesario, y tú no te puedes mover, porque sigues en la misma posición en la que me fui.

**Fluttershy:** Es verdad….

**BlackShade: **Supongo que dormiré…Oh! Mi ala….

BlackShade toma la espada olímpica que estaba bajo la cama y su ala se regenera.

**BlackShade: ** SI! Mi amor, mira , tengo mi ala otra vez! ME VOY A VOLAR!

BlackShade sale volando alegremente, cuando sale de la casa, se dirige a la nube de Rainbow Dash, cuando llega, sonriendo, Lighting estaba con ella.

**BlackShade: **Rainbow Dash! Tengo mis alas otra vez!

**Rainbow Dash:** Ahora no! Estoy ocupada!

Lighting estaba con sus alas abiertas, Rainbow Dash estaba arreglando su traje de Wonderbolt.

**BlackShade:** Que te pasa? Por qué estás así tan de repente?

**Rainbow Dash:** El BS-X rasgó mi traje mientras volaba, estaba golpeando un árbol y me rozó su espada, suerte que no se dio cuenta….pero mira este tajo, y mañana tenemos sesión de vuelo.

**BlackShade: ***suspiro* Bueno, me voy a volar solo….

BlackShade abre sus alas y despega como siempre, sonriendo.

**BlackShade: **Extrañaba tanto esto….el viento, la brisa….la velocidad…..y….una PEGASO EN EL CAMINO!

BlackShade choca contra una pegaso que estaba volando torpemente en el aire, Antes de que caigan, él se da la vuelta y queda abajo, para recibir el golpe.

**¿?:** AAAAAAAH!

**BlackShade:** Calma, estaremos bien.

BlackShade abre sus alas y frena de a poco la caída, terminando casi a punto de caer al suelo, pero luego vuela de vuelta.

**BlackShade: **Estuvo cerca, Soy BlackShade, tu?

¿?: Mucho gusto, soy Derpy Hooves.

**BlackShade:** Me gusta tu color….bastante oscuro y degradante, no tanto como yo, pero me agradas, dime, que le ocurre a tus ojos?

El pegaso oscuro mira continuamente los ojos desorbitados de Derpy

**Derpy Hooves:** A nadie le gustan mis ojos…. No quiero que la gente se burle de mí.

**Blackshade: **Pobre….oye! tengo una gran idea! Haré un concierto y podrás decir que no te gusta que se burlen de ti, y con el dinero podríamos arreglarte tus ojos ….que son preciosos…..

**Derpy Hooves: **Lo dices en serio?!

**BlackShade: **Claro que sí! No tengo problema, y tus ojos son muy lindos a mi gusto.

**Derpy Hooves: **La única que se juntaba conmigo antes que tú era Rainbow Dash, bueno, la única que me trataba normalmente.

**BlackShade:** Si sigues siendo mi amiga, siempre serás tratada como reina.

Derpy mira con cariño a BlackShade, y lo abraza.

**Derpy Hooves:** Aprecio mucho esto.

**Blackshade: **Créeme, haré todo lo posible.

VARIAS HORAS VOLANDO DESPUÉS.

**BlackShade: **Estoy exhausto….

**Derpy Hooves: **Yo también….

**BlackShade:** Eres especial….sabes? Tienes la misma cantidad de energía que yo….a pesar de ser una simple pegaso….

**Derpy Hooves: **Eres diferente?

**BlackShade:** Oh, cierto, no soy un pegaso, soy de una raza muy escasa, soy un Ángel Demoníaco, una fusión de Ángel y Demonio, así que tengo los poderes de ambas razas.

**Derpy Hooves: **Espera, tú eras el que siempre salvaba Ponyville y Equestria?!

**BlackShade: **Sip, ese soy yo.

**Derpy Hooves: **Entonces yo también soy como tú?

**BlackShade:** No, tú eres normal, pero hace te hace mucho más especial que yo, eres poderosa, tu energía es benigna, así que enseñaré algunos trucos…

32 HORAS ENTRENANDO DESPUÉS.

**BlackShade: **En fin… me tengo que ir, linda, nos vemos luego, Derpy!

**Derpy Hooves: **Adiós, BlackShade!

**BlackShade:** Es un encanto….en fin, le compraré flores a Fluttershy.

El pegaso negro entra a una florería y le compra un gran ramo de rosas, sube volando y empieza a olfatear.

**BlackShade:** Ese olor….que está haciendo en Sweet Apple Acres? Mejor voy a averiguar.

BlackShade vuela rápidamente a Sweet Apple Acres, al llegar ve impactado a Fluttershy con Big Macintosh teniendo sexo, una lágrima sale de su ojo y cae en la cabeza de Fluttershy, era mira hacia arriba, y mira a BlackShade, llorando, con el ramo, ella queda impactada y se pone a llorar , entonces el rompe el ramo y vuela rápidamente a su casa.

**BlackShade:** MALDITA SEA! Debí haberlo sospechado….todo era tan obvio…

El pegaso negro entra a la casa y toma todas sus cosas, cuando está saliendo de la casa, Fluttershy aparece al frente de él.

**BlackShade:** Fuera de mi camino.

**Fluttershy: **Blackie-Yo….

**BlackShade: ** NO ME DIGAS BLACKIE! SOLO MI VERDADERO AMOR TENDRÍA MI PERMISO PARA HACERLO! CONFIÉ EN TI, CON TODA MI ALMA, Y ME TRAICIONASTE! ME MENTISTE EN LA CARA, TE PREGUNTÉ AMABLEMENTE Y NO ME DIJISTE LA PUTA VERDAD! ME VOY, MALDITA SEA! TODO ESTO FUE UN JUEGO PARA TI?! YO TE AMABA, TE ADORABA, PERO AHORA NO! NO SIENTO NADA POR TI SI NO ODIO! FUERA DE MI MALDITO CAMINO!

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade , abajo!

El collar brilla, pero nada sucede.

**BlackShade:** Creíste que esta mierda me hacía caerme?! YO ME TIRABA AL SUELO! ESTE PUTO COLLAR DE MIERDA NO HACE NADA! YO DEJABA QUE ESO PASARA PORQUE TE QUERÍA, TE QUERÍA MUCHO! Y TU ME TRAICIONASTE CON ESE PONY! SI QUISISTE ESTAR CON TU ESPECIE TODO EL TIEMPO, DEBISTE HABERMELO DICHO! ES QUE TODO ESTO FUE SOLO POR SEXO?! POR ESO QUE TANTO TE GUSTA?! SOLO FUE UNA AVENTURA PARA TI?! ESTO FUE REAL PARA MÍ! ME ACOSTUMBRÉ A TI, PENSÉ QUE NO SUCEDERÍA NUNCA….Me diste fuerzas para salir del infierno que vivo, y luego….LO ARRUINASTE! TODO ESTO ES TU PUTA CULPA! SOLO FUE ESTA IDIOTEZ DEL MATRIMONIO PARA QUE YO ME LO CREYERA?! SOLO QUERÍAS PROBAR EL PENE DE UN DEMONIO Y DE UN ÁNGEL! PUES TE DIGO ALGO, NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÁS A USARLOS, PORQUÉ YO ME LARGO DE AQUÍ! VIVIRÉ EN UNA MALDITA NUBE, SOLO, FELIZ, SIN NADIE QUE ROMPA MI CORAZÓN! ESO FUE LO QUEHICISTE, YO CONFIÉ EN TI, CREÍ QUE EN VERDAD ME AMABAS….PERO NO! TU NUNCA ME QUISISTE! Era feliz como antes…solo, en paz….solo buscando caos y destrucción….volveré a eso….aunque de todo aprendí algo…."No confíes en seres inferiores". Yo gané fuerzas de ti….te protegía, y a ti solo te importaba el sexo…ahora todo tiene sentido, solo querías sexo…no me amabas, nunca lo hiciste….Maldita criatura inferior….me largo de aquí, fuera del camino.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, porfavor, lo siento mucho, yo—

BlackShade empuja a Fluttershy y ella sale lejos, al mirarlo, estaba transformándose en demonio, al despegar, un círculo de fuego aparece y el sale disparado hacia el cielo, quemando todo en un gran radio, dejando un círculo marcado en el suelo y la casa de Fluttershy quemándose un poco, ella enseguida lo apaga y mira al cielo.

**Fluttershy: **Blackie….*llorando* Yo sí te amo….si te amo, te adoro….lamento tanto esto….cuidabas tan bien de mí….eras mi único y primer amor….lo nuestro no fue una aventura, lo de Big Mac fue una aventura….

BlackShade se pone a vivir en una nube , cuando contacta a todos sus amigos y familiares, para el concierto de Derpy.

**BrightSword: **Que canciones tocamos?

**BlackShade:** Todas estas….un álbum nuevo…

**Kiyana: **Necesitamos un nombre para la banda.

**BlackShade:** Apocalypse Essence. Es esencia del apocalipsis, creo que es excelente.

**Candy Cloud: **Me gusta….que tal están con sus parejas?

**Candy Cloud/BrightSword/Kiyana/Luminus: ** Excelente.

**Lighting Crusher:** Estoy saliendo con Dash.

**BlackShade: **Rompí con Fluttershy.

Todos miran a BlackShade tristes, pero él está serio, sin ningún problema.

**BlackShade:** Ahora podré complacer mis deseos de destrucción y caos…

**Luminus:** Eh, a quien dijiste que le dedicábamos el concierto?

**BlackShade: **A una amiga mía, que se llama Derpy Hooves.

**Candy Cloud: **Entiendo…

El álbum, llamado "Traición" constaba de estas canciones.

1-Impulse–An Endless Sporadic

2-Stricken—Disturbed

3-Heart Shaped Box—Nirvana

4-Don´t Cry—Guns N´ Roses

5-Lay Down—Priestess

6-Before I Forget- Slipknot

7- Sad But True-Metallica

8-Die, Die My Darling-Metallica

EL DÍA DEL CONCIERTO.

Todo Ponyville ya estaba en un estadio, esperando a la banda, incluso Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight y Fluttershy estaban ahí, Fluttershy estaba algo asustada, pero bien.

**Rarity:** Quiero que salgan de una vez….

**BlackShade:** Ahora, verán porqué somos tan temidos…. somos "Apocalypse Essence", y todas estas canciones están dedicadas a alguien muy especial….a mi esposa Fluttershy, que rompió mi corazón y acabó con este amor de mierda….ahora, volviendo al tema, les vamos a dar un poco de "Impulso"

1-Impulse

BlackShade vuelve a tocar la canción Impulse, cuando Fluttershy recuerda cuando él estaba muerto, todos los ponies están saltando o aplaudiendo, algunos silbando y otros solo bailando, aunque BlackShade hace que sus ojos se tornen rojos y se transforma en demonio.

**BlackShade (Demonio):** Ahora verán lo que es un acorde infernal.

BlackShade transforma su guitarra en una hoz con cuerdas, y empieza a tocar con sus garras, mucho más violentamente que antes, cuando la canción termina, él se relaja y vuelve a la normalidad.

**BlackShade: **Si! , y si eso no fue suficiente, vamos a empezar con lo bueno, esta canción se la dedico a mi esposa, que traicionó mi confianza….

El pegaso negro y su hermano empiezan a tocar una melodía pesada, cuando BlackShade da un grito fuerte.

(Ahora, en las canciones los "*" significan que una parte de la canción se mantiene)

**2- Stricken**

**WO-OH-OH-OW!**

**You walk on like a woman in suffering **

**Won't even bother now to tell me why **

**You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment **

**Leaving me broken another time **

**You come on like a bloodstained hurricane **

**Leave me alone, let me be this time **

**You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption **

**I don't want to mention, the reason I know **

**That I am stricken and can't let you go **

**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know **

**That I am crippled by all that you've done **

**Into the abyss will I run*******

**WO-OH-OH-OW!**

**You don't know what your power has done to me **

**I want to know if I'll heal inside **

**I can't go on with a holocaust about to happen **

**Seeing you laughing another time **

**You'll never know how your face has haunted me **

**My very soul has to bleed this time **

**Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses **

**Leaving me breathless, the reason I know **

**That I am stricken and can't let you go **

**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know **

**That I am crippled by all that you've done **

**Into the abyss will I run********

**INTO THE ABYSS WILL I RUN***************! **

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**You walk on like a woman in suffering **

**Won't even bother now to tell me why **

**You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment **

**Leaving me broken another time **

**You come on like a bloodstained hurricane **

**Leave me alone, let me be this time **

**You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption **

**Don't want to mention, the reason I know*******

**That I am stricken and can't let you go*****

**When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know*****

**That I am crippled by all that you've done********

**Into the abyss will I run*******

**Into the abyss will I run*******

**I CAN´T LET YOU GO***! **

**Una lágrima cae del ojo derecho de BlackShade **

**Yes I am stricken and can't let you go*******************

**BlackShade:** Hasta ahora, no llevamos nada , todo está recién empezando , así que prepárense para un buen rato, ahora, yo siempre me sentí muy bien con ustedes, cuando lo que pasó con mi esposa ocurrió, todo cambió.

BlackShade deja de lado su guitarra y deja que BrightSword toque.

** 3-Heart Shaped Box**

**She eyes me like a pisces when …I am weak **

**I've been locked inside your heart shaped box …for weeks **

**I been drawn into your magnet tar… pit trap **

**I wish i could eat your cancer when …you turn back **

**HEY!**

**WAIT! **

**I've got a new complaint!**

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**HEY!**

**WAIT!**

**I've got a new complaint! **

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**HEY!**

**WAIT! **

**I've got a new complaint!**

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**Your advice….**

**Meat-eating orchids forgive no …one just yet **

**Cut myself angel's hair and baby's breath **

**Broken hymen of your highness I'm...left...black **

**Throw down your umbilical noose so i can...climb right back**

**HEY!**

**WAIT! **

**I've got a new complaint!**

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**HEY!**

**WAIT! **

**I've got a new complaint! **

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**Your advice...**

**(**BlackShade saca sus garras de Demonio y hace el típico signo que se ve en los conciertos de rock/metal (variado)humanos, lo mejor que se puede hacer para emularlo es esto: |..|-**)**

**She eyes me like a pisces when i am weak **

**I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks **

**I was drawn into your magnet tar...pit* trap **

**I wish i could eat your cancer when...you turn back** **

**HEY!**

**WAIT! **

**I've got a new complaint!**

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**HEY!**

**WAIT! **

**I've got a new complaint! **

**Forever in debt to your priceless advice **

**Your advice...**

**Your advice...**

**Your advice...**

Los ponies se ponen a saltar y a golpear el suelo con sus patas, cuando BlackShade sonríe.

**BlackShade:** Son bastante buenos de público, pero ahora, se viene lo bueno, prepárense para….Don´t Cry.

**4-Don´t Cry**

**Talk to me softly **

**There's something in your eyes **

**Don't hang your head in sorrow **

**And please don't cry **

**I know how you feel inside I've***

**I've been there before* **

**Somethin's changin' inside you **

**And don't you know**

**Don't you cry tonight **

**I still love you baby **

**Don't you cry tonight **

**Don't you cry*** tonight **

**There's a heaven above you baby **

**And don't you cry tonight**** **

**Give me a whisper** **

**And give me a sigh (ah!)**

**Give me a kiss before you **

**tell me goodbye **

**Don't you take it so hard now **

**And please don't take it so bad **

**I'll still be thinkin' of you **

**And the times we had*******...baby **

**And don't you cry tonight*********

**Don't you cry tonight **

**Don't you cry tonight **

**There's a heaven above you baby **

**And don't you cry tonight **

**(BlackShade solo)**

**And please remember that I never lied **

**And please remember **

**how I felt inside now honey **

**You gotta make it your own way **

**But you'll be alright now sugar **

**You'll feel better tomorrow **

**Come the morning light now baby **

**And don't you cry tonight **

**An don't you cry tonight **

**An don't you cry tonight **

**There's a heaven above you baby **

**And don't you cry **

**Don't you ever cry **

**Don't you cry tonight **

**Baby maybe someday **

**Don't you cry*** **

**Don't you ever cry******** **

**Don't you cry **

**Tonight********************* (Yeaaaaaaaaaaaah!********** X2)**

**Don't Cry**

Despues de terminar, BlackShade abre sus alas, se estira y hace tronar sus huesos.

**BlackShade:** Que creen? Que tal vamos? eh visto a varios de ustedes bailando, bueno, ahora, prometido es deuda, Lay Down.

** 5-Lay Down**

**Lay down, sleep my little darling **

**I'll be nothing when you're gone** **

**Lay down just like in a coffin**

**Then I'll have nothing but a song***** **

**Could I leave you in a coffin for real?**

**And just leave you in a church************

**Lay down**! **

**Leave you'll be lonely **

**I know I won't GO*******! **

**Lay down**!**

**Sleep you'll be lonely **

**I know I won't go*********

**It's not my time...**

**Lay down, this pain will be long gone***

**With the absence of your breath**

**I know , i know that you loved me **

**But I can't love you when you're dead **

**So I'll leave you in that coffin for God **

**And I'll leave you in the dirt **

**Lay down**!**

**Leave you'll be lonely **

**I know I won't GO!**

**Lay down**!**

**Sleep you'll be lonely **

**I know I won't go **

**Lay down before me **

**I know I won't go **

**It's not my turn***

**Lay down**!**

**Leave you'll be lonely **

**I know I won't GO***!**

**Lay down**!**

**Sleep you'll be lonely* **

**I know I won't go** **

**Lay down before me* **

**I know I won't go***** **

**It's not my turn*****

**BlackShade:** Continuando, ahora toca Before I Forget.

**6-Before I Forget**

**GO! **

**Stapled shut, inside and outside would and i'm **

**sealed in tight, but some irradical **

**construed through pick, closing in and i'm **

**catostrophic, not again**

**expand quite the pain, and douse in gasoline **

**i'm wicked like a stain, yeah i'm the one who's insane **

**it gets me up, i know your sorted little insurrections **

**i've got no time to lose, and i'm just caught up in all the cattle**

**Frey the stings **

**through the sheathes **

**hold your breath **

**and listen! **

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that!**

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that!**

**I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and i'm **

**wiggled like a stitch, yet i'm the one who's hurt **

**pay attention to your twisted little indiscrestions **

**i've got no right to way, i'm just caught up all the battles**

**Locked in flesh **

**pushed in place **

**hold your breath **

**and listen!**

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that!**

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that! **

**(La canción se torna algo más tranquila aquí)**

**My end **

**it justifies my needs **

**all i have to do is delay **

**i'm given time to evade**

**the end of the road is my end **

**it justifies my needs **

**all i have to do is delay **

**i'm haven't time to evade **

**(Fin de la tranquilidad)**

**THE END OF THE ROAD!**

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that!**

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that! **

**I! am a worm before i am a man **

**I! was a creature before i could stand **

**I! will remember before i forget **

**before i forget that!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

**yeah, yeah, yeah, oh********!**

**BlackShade:** Lo que me pasó, y que ha todos posiblemente les pasó….es "Triste Pero Cierto (Sad But True)"

**Hey (Hey) **

**I'm your life **

**I'm the one who takes you there **

**Hey (Hey)**

**I'm your life **

**I'm the one who cares **

**They **

**They betray **

**I'm your only true friend now **

**They **

**They'll betray **

**I´m forever there **

**I'm your dream, make you real **

**I'm your eyes when you must steal **

**I'm your pain when you can't feel **

**Sad but true **

**I'm your dream, mind astray **

**I'm your eyes while you're away **

**I'm your pain while you repay **

**You know it's sad but true (Sad But True***)**

**You **

**You're my mask **

**You're my cover, my shelter **

**You **

**You're my mask **

**You're the one who's blamed **

**Do **

**Do my work **

**Do my dirty work, scapegoat **

**Do **

**Do my deeds **

**For you're the one who's shamed **

**I'm your dream, make you real **

**I'm your eyes when you must steal **

**I'm your pain when you can't feel **

**Sad but true **

**I'm your dream, mind astray **

**I'm your eyes while you're away **

**I'm your pain while you repay **

**You know it's sad but true (Sad But True)**

**I´m your dreaaaaaaam…**

**I´m your eyeeeeeeees…**

**I´m your paaaaaiiiiiiiin…**

**I´m your dreaaaaaaam…(I´m your dreaaaaam)**

**I´m your eyeeeeeeees…(I´m your eyeeeeees)**

**I´m your paaaaaiiiiiiiin…(I´m your paaaaiiiiiin)**

**You know it's sad but true **

**Hate **

**I'm your hate **

**I'm your hate when you want love **

**Pay **

**Pay the price **

**Pay, for nothing's fair **

**Hey **

**I'm your life **

**I'm the one who took you here **

**Hey **

**I'm your life **

**And i no longer care **

**I'm your dream, make you real **

**I'm your eyes when you must steal **

**I'm your pain when you can't feel **

**Sad but true **

**I'm your truth, telling lies **

**I'm your reasoned alibis **

**I'm inside open your eyes **

**I'm you **

**Sad but true**

**BlackShade:**Al final, tocaremos lo único que deseo para mi esposa….Muere, Muere, Mi Querida.

El rostro de BlackShade cambia a una ira muy fuerte, mostrando sus colmillos, se transforma en demonio sin intención.

8-Die Die My Darling

**(YAW!)**

**Die, Die, Die my darling,**

**Don´t utter a single word, (ah)**

**Die, Die, Die my darling,**

**Just shut your pretty eyes**

**I´ll be seeing you again***,**

**Yeah i´ll be seeing you***...**

**In hell******

**So don´t cry to me oh baby,**

**Your future is in an oblong box,**

**Don´t cry to me oh baby,**

**You should have seen it a coming on*****

**Don´t cry to me oh baby**

**Had to know it was in your card***,**

**Don´t cry to me oh baby**

**Dead-end soul for a dead-end girl******

**Don´t cry to me oh baby,**

**Now your life drains on that floor******

**Don´t cry to me oh baby**

**DIE, DIE ,DIE MY DARLING!**

**Don´t utter a single word*****

**Die , die , die my darling!**

**Just shut your pretty mouth**

**I´ll be seeing you again*****

**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,**

**I´ll be seeing you****...**

**IN HELL**!**

**Don´t cry to me oh baby,**

**Your future´s in an oblong box,**

**Don´t cry to me oh baby,**

**You should have seen it a coming on***,**

**Don´t cry to me oh baby, **

**Had to know it was in your card*****

**Don´t cry to me oh baby,**

**Dead-end soul, for a dead-end girl******

**Don´t cry to me oh baby;**

**Now your life drains in the floor*****

**Don´t cry to me oh baby;**

**DIE , DIE , DIE MY DARLING!**

**Don´t utter a single word,**

**Die, Die, Die My Darling!**

**Just shut your pretty mouth**

**I´ll be seeing you again***...**

**I´ll be seeing you*...**

**IN HELL****!**

**DIE,DIE,DIE,**

**DIE,DIE,DIE,**

**DIE,DIE,DIE,DIE*****!**

(Done!)

**BlackShade:** Y eso es todo lo que tenemos por ahora….pero antes, quiero dejarlos con una amiga mía, que todos deben conocer, se llama Derpy Hooves, y les quiere decir algo.

La pegaso entra en el escenario y enseguida la empiezan a molestar, diciéndole ojos locos, gritándole que se fuera, ella, llorando, empieza a hablar.

**Derpy Hooves:** Hola, mi nombre es Derpy, y yo ….soy como todos ustedes, solo tengo los ojos algo raros, nadie quiere estar conmigo por mis ojos, pero yo…lo siento mucho si mi nombre no está bien….siento mucho si mis ojos no están bien—

Los ponies empiezan a tirar cosas al escenario, todos los de la banda se retiran, menos BlackShade, que se pone a gruñir agresivamente.

**Derpy Hooves:** No quiero que estén molestos conmigo, podemos ser amigos, no? Podemos ser todos felices, no creen?

Una botella es lanzada desde el público y le llega en la cabeza a Derpy, ella se pone a llorar del dolor, y eso estalla la ira del pegaso negro, se acerca a ella, y le lame las heridas, luego , usa la Tenseiga para curarla.

**BlackShade: **CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! ELLA SOLO QUIERE SER ESCUCHADA! ES MI MEJOR AMIGA, Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁ! ES LA ÚNICA EN QUIEN CONFÍO AHORA, Y USTEDES LE HACEN ESTO?! ME DAN ASCO! DEBÍ HACERLE CASO A ZEUS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! DEBÍ DEJARLOS! DEBÍ DEJAR QUE LOS DEMONIOS LOS MATARAN, NO TIENEN EL DERECHO A VIVIR! SOLO ELLA, SOLO DERPY TIENE EL DERECHO A VIVIR PLENAMENTE, USTEDES, MALDITOS SERES INFERIORES, TRATAN ASÍ A UNA POBRE PONY QUE LES ABRE SU CORAZÓN? SON ASQUEROSOS! SON UNOS HIJOS DE PUTA! LOS DETESTO A TODOS USTEDES! MÚERANSE! NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÉ! PENSÉ: QUÉDATE, LOS PONIES SON BUENA GENTE AQUÍ, NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASÓ! PURA MIERDA! ACEPTARÉ LA OFERTA DE ZEUS Y ME QUEDARÉ A VIVIR EN EL OLIMPO …PARA SIEMPRE! NUNCA VOLVERÉ Y DEJARÉ QUE TODOS USTEDES, MALDITOS IMBÉCILES INSOLENTES, ESCORIA INFERIOR, SE MUERA A MERCED DE LOS DEMONIOS! ESO ES LO QUE SE MERECEN!

**Derpy Hooves:** BlackShade….

**BlackShade: **Vámonos, Derpy, estos imbéciles no entienden lo poderosos que somos….

BlackShade abre sus alas y se empieza a reir.

BlackShade le da una gran cantidad de energía Derpy, sus ojos se arreglan, dejándolos derechos, con una mirada tierna, ella siente como se transforma un poco, se siente cada vez más fuerte.

**BlackShade:** Vámonos de una vez….aunque, mejor, me encargaré de ellos ahora….

BlackShade toma a colmillo de acero, preparándose para atacar, pero mira a Derpy y se la da, él toma la espada olímpica y ambos vuelan a atacar a los del estadio.

**BlackShade:** "RÁFAGA DIVINA"!

El ataque destroza los muros, BlackShade se da una vuelta, agarra a un pony blanco, y lo lanza contra un árbol, él se desmaya, Derpy golpea el suelo con Colmillo De Acero y esta destruye el piso del estadio, luego de eso, ambos despegan rápidamente, seguidos de cerca por los guardias de Celestia.

**Celestia: **BlackShade, Detente ahora!

**BlackShade: **De ninguna manera! Son inferiores a nosotros ahora, nosotros somos mucho más fuertes que ustedes.

BlackShade usa la aceleración en el aire, Derpy hace lo mismo, ya que copió todas las técnicas de BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Lista , Derpy? Tenemos que romper la barrera del sonido para entrar al olimpo, así que vamos…

**Derpy Hooves:** Lista, Blackie.

BlackShade le sonríe con una mirada cariñosa, entonces se pone serio, y pone una pata en frente a su rostro, cubriéndose la boca, Derpy hace lo mismo.

**BlackShade:** Uno….

**Derpy Hooves: **Dos...

**BlackShade:** Tres….

**Derpy Hooves:** Ahora!

**BlackShade/Derpy Hooves**: "DARK DASH"!

Los dos pegasos dejan una estela negra detrás de ellos acelerando como con la rainplosión sónica, pero dejando un escudo de poder demoníaco atrás, cuando los guardias se acercan, una especie de espectro con todos los huesos rotos, los agarra con sus grandes garras, por el ADN de BlackShade, empieza a corromper a los guardias, les saca los ojos, y les mete polillas dentro, controlándolos, Celestia y Luna detienen a los guardias corrompidos, y el espectro entra en un portal por el ADN demoníaco condensado de Derpy , y ambos pegasos llegan al olimpo.

**BlackShade: **jaja….jajajaja…No es divertido el caos, Derpy? No te encanta ver el rostro de desesperación en los inferiores?

**Derpy Hooves: **Si….tienes razón, Blackie, los inferiores a nosotros no son nada.

**BlackShade:** Hey, Mithril.

**Dark Mithril:** Si, amo BlackShade?

BlackShade ataca a Mithril con la Tenseiga, cortándolo.

**BlackShade:** Anda con Fluttershy, ahora eres su guardián, aún la amo, pero la odio…así que cuídala, ven aquí otra vez y te mato.

El espíritu se disipa sangrando.

**Zeus: **Al fin lo comprendiste, no, BlackShade?

**BlackShade: **Si...No necesito a seres inferiores, solo necesito a Derpy para ser feliz.

Derpy se sonroja y lo abraza.

**Derpy Hooves:** Me amas?

**BlackShade:** Te amo, Derpy, eres Hermosa, tus ojos son muy lindos, y sé que no me traicionarás como mi esposa….porque tu….eres como yo, ambos somos superiores…..Mi amor.

Ambos pegasos se dan un beso, mientras Zeus sonríe.

**BlackShade:** Y qué hay de nuevo?

**Zeus:** Quieres ser un dios?

**BlackShade: **Que?

**Zeus:** Quieres hacer una prueba para ser un dios?

**BlackShade:** Claro.

**Zeus:** Ven mañana a los abismos del tártaro, puedes ir con Derpy si quieres.

**BlackShade:** Quieres ir?

**Derpy Hooves: **Claro.

AL OTRO DIA….EN LOS ABISMOS DEL TÁRTARO.

**BlackShade:** Son solo 8 los demás….vamos, formémonos….

La nueva pareja superior se pone en fila con los demás ponies que aspiraban a ser dioses.

**BlackShade: **Zeus! Que título es este?

**Zeus: **Dios De La Destrucción Y Caos.

**BlackShade:** *A Derpy* Ya ganamos, cariño.

**Zeus:** Ahora, esta prueba es solo para demostrar quién es digno de ser el nuevo dios, así que , si no se dieron cuenta, Hades les puso sellos de destrucción en las patas, el que lo pueda romper, ganará, los otros serán expulsado con los ponies normales.

**BlackShade:** Ggggrrrrrr…..

**Zeus:** EMPIECEN!

Los ponies , ángeles, demonios y el ángel demoníaco empiezan a forcejear, BlackShade se queda quieto, concentra su energía y el aura dorada aparece.

**BlackShade:** Saluden al nuevo dios de la destrucción.

El pegaso separa sus patas de un solo movimiento, Derpy intenta hacerlo pero no lo consigue, todos son expulsados, excepto ella, Zeus le dice que se despida.

**BlackShade:** Zeus, ahora soy el dios de la destrucción, pero no quiero ser un dios si no tengo a Derpy, así que si ella se va, yo me voy con ella.

**Zeus:** Derpy?

**Derpy Hooves:** BlackShade, estaría orgullosa de ser tu sirvienta.

**BlackShade:** Que?

**Derpy Hooves:** Quiero ser tu sirvienta, quiero estar contigo, aquí.

**BlackShade:** Nunca, yo, te nombro a ti, Derpy Hooves, como la diosa del caos, así que ambos somos dioses ahora….no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente , Zeus.

Zeus se ríe y pasa su pata sobre los dos nuevos dioses, entonces, una armadura dorada con negro, con varias partes de plata, aparece en BlackShade, además, sus espadas se fusionan en su pezuña, usando su nueva "Espada Divina Ilusoria", podrá usar todas las hojas y los poderes de sus espadas, además, consigue dos espadas extra, "La espada Ígnea", y "La espada Chaos", Derpy, por su parte, obtiene una armadura color bronce con rojo, recibe la misma "Espada Divina Ilusoria" que BlackShade, y ella consigue las "Dagas De La Guerra", la "Espada Caótica", y el "Arco De Las Furias".

**Zeus:** Ahora, sus cuerpos cambiarán.

Blackshade, el primero en cambiar, hace que sus ojos se hagan dorados, su crin y su cola obtienen varios mechones rojos sangre ,además que crece bastante su crin , dejando que llegue hasta el fin de su cuello, sus colmillos se alargan, y sus dientes se tornan más afilados, como los de un perro, al igual que sus orejas, que obtienen pelo, además, consigue otro par de alas, sus ojos tienen la iris roja, y su deseo de destrucción crece, además, su collar de dragón se transforma en una garra de demonio roja (StarBlind lleva una "Garra De Velocirraptor", en el cuello como collar), Derpy, se transforma por el poder de BlackShade, en otro Ángel Demoníaco, Sus ojos se tornan color plata, su crin se alarga un poco, su iris obtiene un tinte azul, no mucho, pero si algo, como si fuera una difusión de colores, gana las garras de demonio de BlackShade, puede transformarse en demonio, y puede usar todos los ataques de las espadas, sin impedimentos.

**BlackShade:** Te vez muy sexy, Derpy.

**Derpy Hooves: **Tú también, Blackie.

**Zeus**: Ahora, conocerán el verdadero poder de un dios.

BlackShade siente un gran poder en sus pezuñas, permitiendo usar los poderes de los elementos en sus garras, puede causar explosiones, incendiar cosas, inundarlas, lanzar rayos, y una gran variedad de cosas con sus garras y puños, además, aprende como transformarse en ángel, concentrando su sentimiento de Justicia, siente como el poder de sus ataques se incrementa, Derpy obtiene las mismas características en sus garras, aprende la transformación en ángel y desea Caos, como si fuera lo único que quisiera, además BlackShade ,por ser el consentido de los dioses, aprende las habilidades caóticas del "Chaos Blast" (permitiendo crear grandes explosiones desde su cuerpo e ignorar cualquier daño), "Chaos Control" (La habilidad para detener el tiempo, ralentizarlo y teletransportarse), "Chaos Spear" (Le permite usar sus garras para crear aces de luz que traspasan al enemigo y explotan), "Chaos Ultimate" (Con la cual todo su poder se vuelve infinito y puede lograr grandes combinaciones de poder por un corto periodo de tiempo), el "Chaos Travel" (Permitiéndole viajar en el tiempo por cortos periodos, no más de dos años, a costo de un poco de sangre) Y, cuatro poderes compartidos por ambos nuevos dioses del caos y la destrucción, el "Chaos Summon" , que les permite crear compañeros de pelea para situaciones difíciles , el "Chaos Oblivion" Dejándolos crear una explosión tan grande como para destruir una ciudad entera, pero como el poder Oblivion estaba diseñado para el dios de la destrucción y caos , ambos dioses tienes que estar juntos para usarlo, o bien usar el "Chaos Unification" para unirse y usar el "Chaos Oblivion",un poder llamado "Chaos Blindness", donde el creador del ataque se hace invisible, puede adoptar cualquier forma en una faceta de sombra, y puede poseer a los enemigos y finalmente el "Chaos Unification" (Se puede fusionar con otros dioses)

**BlackShade: **Hey, Derpy, te apetece una pequeña cacería de inferiores?

**Derpy Hooves:** Claro, después de todo estos malditos tienen que aprender que no se juega con sus superiores.

Ambos dioses bajan del olimpo, preparados para pelear, pero, todo era diferente, los minutos de transformación que sufrieron fueron años para los ponies de Equestria, Twilight era una alicornio.

**BlackShade:** Espera.

EN PONYVILLE.

**Twilight:** Aún me cuesta creer que soy la nueva princesa de Equestria.

?: Jajaja….lástima , Twilight, nuestra ascensión es mucho mejor que la tuya.

**Twilight: ** Quién eres?

**?:** Soy BlackShade, el nuevo dios de la destrucción, y mi pareja, la diosa del caos, ahora, ríndanse o sean destruidos.

Las demás princesas llegan de Canterlot, preparadas para pelear contra BlackShade, cuando BlackShade usa el Chaos Control y hace aparecer a ambos dioses en el cielo de Ponyville.

**BlackShade:** Oye, Yo me encargo de estas inferiores, tu encárgate de hacer a los ponies sufrir.

**Derpy Hooves:** Si, BlackShade.

Todas las princesas de Equestria se ponen en fila, cuando BlackShade deja de volar con sus nuevas alas mucho más grandes que antes, y empieza a levitar.

**BlackShade:** Ríndanse ahora!

BlackShade saca sus garras de demonio y un aura morada relampagueante aparece en su cuerpo, el abre sus cuatro alas y sus patas, expresando poder.

**BlackShade:** **I´ll show you, what true strength is…(Les mostraré que es la verdadera fuerza.)**

Cadence, Luna , Twilight y Celestia atacan a BlackShade por separado, pero no causan ningún daño.

**BlackShade:** Estaban advertidas…..GGGGRRAAAAA! MUERTE A TODO EL QUE SE ME OPONGA! "CHAOS….BLAST"!

El cuerpo del pegaso negro obtiene un aura roja sangre, cuando mueve sus brazos hacia los lados, hace una gran explosión roja que le hace mucho daño a las princesas.

**Cadence:** Es muy fuerte….

**BlackShade:** *risa malévola* dejen las cosas pasar, o ríndanse, última oportunidad.

BlackShade saca sus garras de demonio aún más afuera, dejándolas crecer, estas toman un tono rojo.

**BlackShade:** "MERIOTENSHIN"!

El dios de la destrucción usa sus garras y lanza varias ráfagas de fuego , que impactan a Twilight, pero para defender a las demás, ella crea un campo de energía con su magia.

**BlackShade:** Termínenla de una vez, no tienen oportunidad.

Todas se levantan y atacan juntas, BlackShade recibe el golpe, pero bloquea con sus patas, recibiendo menos daño.

**BlackShade:** Ustedes quisieron este camino, ustedes pagan las consecuencias. "Chaos Blindness".

El pegaso negro se hace una sombra.

**BlackShade: Jajaja**….no pueden golpear lo que no pueden ver….

Cadence siente una voz en su oído, cantando una canción de cuna, no era ella, BlackShade hizo un Chaos Summon creando un espectro con la forma de Cadence, en una especie de cuerpo de zombie.

**BlackShade:** No es escalofriante?

Celestia usa su magia a todo poder y ataca a BlackShade, cancelando su Chaos Blindness y el Chaos Summon, entonces el la mira desafiante.

**BlackShade:** Tu lo pediste…."CHAOS ULTIMATE"!

BlackShade pierde algo de sangre , pero su cuerpo toma un aura negra, sus ojos se transforman en ojos negros también, entonces, usa el "Chaos Control", con su espada divina ilusoria, y se teletransporta detrás de Celestia , le da un corte, desaparece, vuelve a mostrarse en frente de ella, le da un golpe vertical elevándola, entonces, salta y la empieza a golpear fuertemente, al final, el la agarra del cuello y la tira al suelo, cuando ella intenta levantarse, el sumonea (acto del Chaos Summon) al mismo espectro que corrompió a los guardias hace años, que le agarra el rostro mientras mira al pegaso negro.

**BlackShade:** Gracias, Frintezza, me ayudas mucho.

El espectro, que resultó ser su madre, condenada para siempre, empieza a cantar una canción de cuna mientras Celestia se desmaya, luego la suelta y esta cae desde el cielo, se pone detrás de BlackShade, cuando se posa detrás de él, su pelo empieza a flamear como el fuego, sus ojos se vuelven celestes, y sus zarpas (garras) se contorsionan doblándose en todo sentido, cuando ella hace eso, le salen unas alas de murciélago de la espalda y le da una manzana a Blackshade, cuando el la recibe, empieza a cantar la misma canción de cuna con una voz muy tierna.

**BlackShade:** Jaja….imbéciles….

Twilight se lanza contra BlackShade y le entierra su cuerno en el estómago.

**Twilight:** Tu quisiste esto, amigo, adiós.

Twilight lo ataca a quemarropa, pero Frintezza la agarra del cuello, le grita en la cara, y le mete la mano espectral en el pecho, presiona su corazón y Twilight cae del cielo desmayada.

**Blackshade: ** Mi paciencia ha llegado a su límite….Luna, Cadence, todo esto es su culpa. ""RAKUHOUKA"!

El pegaso crea con sus poderes una plataforma de obsidiana (un material existente de verdad, para los que creían que solo existía en el minecraft, es muy difícil de romper) y lo golpea con su puño, varios meteoritos celestes caen desde el cielo, que llegan a los enemigos y los debilita.

**BlackShade:** Ella está en problemas….Vamos, mamá.

Frintezza flota detrás de BlackShade mientras el baja, BlackShade le hace un guiño y ella se mete en el suelo, dejando su pelo solamente a la vista en el piso, mientras Blackshade vuela a baja distancia, ella se transporta muy rápido por el suelo, al llegar con Derpy, ella está mirando a un montón de ponies asustados.

**BlackShade:** Todos ustedes son patéticos….Vámonos ,Mi amor, dejemos a mi madre esto….Frintezza, cómetelos.

El espectro sale del suelo y se hace muy grande, abre una boca y con unos tentáculos, salidos del ADN de Slenderman y Slender Pony, atrapa y devora a 24 ponies.

**BlackShade: **"Fiery Soul"….

El pegaso se posiciona desafiante, creando una especie de ilusión de que su cuerpo se estaba quemando.

**BlackShade:** Vamos, Derpy, hagamos el caos supremo….

**Derpy Hooves:** Si…

Ambos dioses se ponen de espaldas.

**BlackShade/Derpy:** CHAOS OBLIVION!

Los dos dioses producen una explosión tan fuerte que destruye todo Ponyville.

**BlackShade:** Cuanto caos….Ares y Hades estarán agradecidos, vámonos ,preciosa.

Celestia aparece volando ayudada de las demás princesas, cuando agarran a Derpy de las patas, Celestia la adormece con un hechizo, BlackShade se lanza dispuesto a atacar a Celestia, pero Luna lo detiene, lanzándolo al suelo, antes de estrellarse, usa el "Chaos Control" y aparece en el suelo, cuando sus hermanos empiezan a atacarlo.

**BrightSword: Detente, Hermano!**

**BlackShade:** NO TENGO HERMANO! SOLO TENGO UNA HERMANA, Y ELLA ES DERPY!

Kiyana atraviesa a BlackShade con sus espadas, BrightSword se mueve y ella desgarra el cuerpo del dios oscuro, cuando llegan Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Twilight (Algo debilitada), Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack y usan el hechizo de aprisionamento que usaban contra Discord.

**Applejack:** Se acabó….

**Pinkie Pie:** BlackShade…por qué?

**Fluttershy:** No puedo creer que él haga esto….

La estatua de BlackShade, que se estaba cubriendo con sus brazos, con sus patas dobladas, como intentando retener el ataque, empieza a temblar, cuando todas se acercan, se dan cuenta que su mirada es muy rara, como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza, con una sonrisa macabra, con sus ojos blancos, entonces, un destello azul se ve dentro de la estatua y esta se rompe.

**Twilight:** Que hizo?

**BlackShade:** *risas malévolas* *rugido demoníaco*

El pegaso aparece en frente de todas, Derpy se levanta, y al verlo, se sorprende, tenía sus venas marcadas en su cuerpo, con sus ojos rojos, y con unos colmillos muy grandes, entonces, un círculo de fuego negro envuelve al pegaso, sin saber que pasará, las princesas, Derpy , y los ponies normales se quedan quietos, cuando el círculo se disipa, BlackShade ya no estaba, al ver al cielo, ven el sol color rojo, y a BlackShade, como nunca, estaba con los ojos negros, igual que en su luna de miel, con el crin despeinado, color negro, igual que su cola, sus alas, de huesos negros, eran ocho, su cuerpo era 3 veces más grande de lo normal, sus colmillos se salían de su boca, sus garras se tornan como si fueran el espacio, negras con varios puntos, que eran estrellas, sus patas están manchadas con sangre, sus orejas eran color sangre, su cuerpo adquiere un pelaje rojizo, y al final, de sus ojos salen unas marcas muy raras (Busquen la pantalla de carga del juego Shadow The Hedgehog, la marca roja al costado, es idéntica al ojo de BlackShade, se me ocurrió jugando)

**BlackShade (?) :**Jajaja…..

**Derpy Hooves: ** No puede ser….

Cadence ataca a Derpy y la deja inconsiente, BlackShade mira eso, cuando la marca se pierde en la oscuridad de sus ojos y se torna una pupila roja, escalofriante, y esta se achica al ver a Derpy en el suelo, entonces, él se teletransporta al lado de las ponies, con una mirada de ira, cuando sus ojos empiezan a brillar, aparece su madre para ayudarlo detrás de él, entonces llegan algunos demonios a ayudar a los ponies, sabiendo que todo el universo sería destruido si no lo detenían, hacen una tregua temporal; la pelea era desigual, BlackShade, en su forma de Ángel Demoníaco, Derpy y Frintezza , contra BrightSword, Kiyana, Fluttershy, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Celestia, Luna, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Cadence, Discord, Los dos Slenders, Menomaru, White Sorccerer y Ryuukutsei, cuando están preparándose para pelear, el BS-X, buscando matar a su "Copia Imperfecta" se une a la pelea.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): ***Rugido Fuerte* MAMA ….(Aquí se me cortó la luz al escribir MAMA, pero tenía la batería puesta, me asusté un poco al principio porque venía de ver Mama del cine con mi novia :3, y cuando se aparecía "Mama", la luz se cortaba)

**Frintezza:** *Grito demoníaco*

**Twilight: **No sabemos de qué son capaces.

Derpy se une al lado de BlackShade, y se transforma en demonio, con las mismas características de BlackShade en su primera transformación.

Las seis ponies de los elementos de la harmonía atacan a BlackShade con un rayo creado por Twilight, este se refleja en su cuerpo, y sus ojos brillan, creando un vórtice de oscuridad detrás de ellas.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): **GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR…

BrightSword le corta la pata al dios poseído, cuando eso ocurre, Frintezza lo agarra del rostro y unas ramificaciones negras aparecen en su cara, entonces, lo usa de proyectil y lo lanza contra Luna, la pata de BlackShade se regenera gracias a los poderes de la espada olímpica, Derpy usa el "Arco De Las Furias", y le lanza una flecha a Celestia, ella usa un campo de energía , pero esta explota a su lado y le hace daño a varios del grupo, Slenderman y Slender Pony usan sus tentáculos, para intentar atacar a Frintezza, Pero BlackShade se pone en el camino, y los dobla, cuando crea unas ilusiones de dientes afilados del infierno, que devoran los tentáculos, Frintezza se mete en el suelo, y da un grito desgarrador detrás de Cadence, luego le mete su mano espectral en la espalda, y la envenena, Menomaru ataca directamente a Derpy, ella se defiende con la espada caótica y esta le lanza ácido a Menomaru en la pezuña, el BS-X, en su afán ataca a BlackShade, él agarra una copia completamente oscura de Colmillo de acero, cuando lo ataca, BlackShade crea una ilusión y ralentiza el tiempo solo para el BS-X, lo golpea directamente con sus garras, y este sale disparado hacia atrás, Discord ataca a Derpy, pero ella evade el ataque y le golpea la espalda, Ryuukutsei le lanza una esfera de oscuridad a BlackShade, él se queda quieto , pero al momento de tocar su cuerpo, esta desaparece.

**Derpy Hooves :**Ríndanse, no tienen una oportunidad.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): ***risa fuerte* Mueran….

BlackShade se aleja un poco, cuando empieza a pronunciar un conjuro.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): Je teia teia teia teia-k tés….graaaa!**

Al levantar su pezuña, Slender Man siente como su energía lo deja, se desmaya y el infierno lo recibe en sus entrañas, todo el poder del demonio humano llega a BlackShade, que gruñe mientras su cuerpo se hace un poco más grande.

Las cuatro princesas atacan junto a Kiyana, lanzando un rayo concentrado de poder, BlackShade se teletransporta, y a ellas las mueve con el Chaos Control, cambiándolas de lugar, atacando a Rarity, que en seguida se desmaya.

Frintezza se esconde en el suelo y le pasa una manzana a BlackShade, él se la come y se forma un aura púrpura a su alrededor, causando un grito en el aire, él deja temporalmente sorda a Rainbow Dash, cuando usa un Chaos Blindness y le dobla la cabeza, no de manera mortal, pero la deja inmóvil, Jeff se une a la pelea, con dos cuchillos, Frintezza vuela con sus alas de murciélago, cuando el BS-X le entierra su espada en la espalda, ella grita de dolor, y se desvanece, solo para aparecer con un líquido negro detrás de Derpy, White Sorccerer usa un conjuro, lanzando una flecha encantada contra Derpy, pero BlackShade la mueve con el Chaos Control, Jeff intenta acuchillar a Frintezza, pero BlackShade recuerda al pony condenado, lo agarra del crin y lo lanza lejos para que no resultara herido.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): ** *risa malvada* "RAKUHOUKA"!

Discord se pone en el camino justo cuando BlackShade va a golpear el suelo, él le intenta cortar la cabeza, cuando BlackShade usa el chaos control, y lo golpea en la espalda, rompiéndolo.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): ** Ríndanse de una vez, no tienen oportunidad….

Frintezza abre un portal a un mundo negro, lleno de fantasmas, todos en condena, y agarrando a BrightSword, lo lanza adentro, Luna intenta detenerla , solo produciendo que BrightSword salga aún más dañado, BlackShade se ríe, y trae de vuelta a BrightSword.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído):** No, él es mi víctima, no la tuya. "Chaos….SPEAR"!

BlackShade usa una lanza caos que explota en el cuerpo de BrightSword, dejando un agujero en su estómago, el muere al instante, BlackShade lo lanza sobre Twilight, Pero Slender Pony lo atrapa con sus tentáculos, y lo deja tirado en el suelo.

**Kiyana:** Reacciona, hermano!

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): **Mueran todos…."Ultimate Barrage".

BlackShade usa un poder muy extraño, una de sus garras se pone naranja, y la levanta, con sus ocho alas brillando, hace un movimiento certero hacia abajo, creando una gran onda naranja desde su garra, que parte por la mitad a BrightSword, y le corta una pata a Applejack, ella se pone a gritar de dolor, maldiciendo a BlackShade, entonces, sus pupilas rojas brillantes desaparecen y el mismo signo de antes se deja ver.

**Twilight:** (!) Entonces, solo hay que tranquilizarlo…sus ojos cambian cuando está tranquilo y cuando está molesto….

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco): …** Que les pasa? No querían matarme?

Celestia vuela rápidamente contra BlackShade, acompañada de Luna, sus pupilas rojas vuelven a aparecer, y este las agarra del cuerno a ambas, y las lanza contra el suelo, entonces, les golpea la cabeza a ambas, cuando caen al piso, él les da un pisotón en los cuernos y los rompe, ellas gritan de dolor, mientras que a Luna se le rompe una parte del cráneo.

**Luna:** ….

**Celestia:** Es muy fuerte….

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco Poseído): **Jaja….JAJAJAJA! Me encanta verlas sufrir….a las traidoras y los traidores inferiores que traicionaron mi confianza….en especial tú, Fluttershy.

Ella estaba llorando, asustada, recordando cuando él era bueno, un Flashback pasa en su mente, cuando él dijo, "Siempre estarás en mi corazón".

**Fluttershy:** MONSTRUO! DIJISTE QUE SIEMPRE ESTARÍA EN TU CORAZÓN.

Los ojos del ángel-demonio se tornan "normales" otra vez.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco): **Y lo estás, solo que en otro lugar *gruñido*

**Fluttershy:** Lo que hice con Big Mac….te traicioné, BlackShade… rompí tu corazón y lo siento mucho, te amo, de verdad, no he vuelto a hablar con ponies machos desde que te fuiste, y ahora, que nos estás atacando, y destruiste Ponyville….tú eres el que rompió mi corazón….

BlackShade mira a Fluttershy asombrado, cuando sus ojos se vuelven otra vez blancos con dorado, pero mantiene su forma.

**BlackShade (Ángel demoníaco):** Como sé que no me estás mintiendo?

**Fluttershy:** Porque sé que tú me amas también.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco): ** No lo creo.

Los ojos del pegaso negro vuelven a ser negros con rojo y ataca a Cadence, además de agarrar y romper su cuerno , vuela contra una montaña y la lanza contra ella, dejando un cráter, entonces, la agarra a puñetazos mientras el cráter se agranda, Fluttershy llega con él volando.

**Fluttershy:** *llorando* Ya has causado suficiente destrucción….mira lo que hiciste….

Blackshade sigue golpeando a Cadence cuando ve a Rainbow Dash con el cuello roto, a las princesas con los cuernos partidos, a Menomaru con la pezuña quemada, a Slender Pony con sus tentáculos sangrando , Kiyana casi muerta, BrightSword muerto y mutilado, Applejack sin su pata, y toda la ciudad destruida, entonces, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, y se agacha en el suelo.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco):** Todo esto…lo hice yo? MAGNIFICO! Todo el caos es genial….espléndido….necesito descargar mi ira con alguien….

Fluttershy se pone valientemente en frente de BlackShade, y separa sus patas.

**Fluttershy:** Deja de destruir y mátame…si quieres vengarte por lo que te hice, te entiendo, hice que confiaras demasiado en mi….*sollozo* Soy una estúpida….debí decirte la verdad, todo esto es por mi culpa….mátame y te sentirás mejor….me diste tu corazón con amor sincero, y yo te traicioné….tuve sexo con Big Macintosh….pero solo porque quería más placer en ese momento…nada más….te amo, y quiero que te sientas bien….por eso, mátame y termina con tu rabia….en tu concierto hace dos años, solo expresabas que querías matarme…querías verme muerta, no? Complace tu deseo y mátame…mutílame , tritura mi cuerpo y mis huesos…pero no produzcas más daño del que has hecho…*llorando* Mátame de una vez, mi amor….me lo merezco por hacerte esto….pero quiero que me recuerdes….no como tu amor….no como una conocida, quiero que me recuerdes con odio, quiero que pienses en mí y digas "Fue una puta"…porque eso es lo que fui….fui una puta….fui una perra, una prostituta….así que quiero que me recuerdes así, pero , al menos, espero que pienses algunas veces….que te hice sentir bien….

Una lágrima cae del ojo del ángel demoníaco, sus garras se alargan, y agarra a Fluttershy del cuello.

**Fluttershy:** Mátame lenta y dolorosamente….lo merezco…lo deseo….

BlackShade recupera la razón y la suelta, entonces, ve su cuerpo, completamente corrompido por la ira, Celestia lo golpea en el cuello, y él queda tirado en el suelo , los demonios se retiran, cuando Zeus aparece ahí.

**Zeus:** Derpy, no mereces ser la diosa del caos, causaste más caos del necesario.

Zeus golpea a Derpy, y le quita sus poderes, pero deja sus ojos arreglados.

**Zeus:** BlackShade , toma tu fuerza de vuelta, la necesitarás.

BlackShade se levanta, con sus alas extendidas, cuando una gran cantidad de energía entra en él.

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco): **Juré….amarte en las buenas y en las malas…no, Mariposa?...Le pondré fin a esto... Zeus….puedes cambiar todo esto? Volverlo a como era antes?

**Zeus:** Si, pero, te sobreexcediste, así que tu poder de la inmortalidad se irá, pero como un regalo, te dejaré quedarte con el "Chaos Blast, Control y Spear", y con tus poderes y armas de dios, pero sufrirás una dolorosa transformación a tu faceta "Normal."

**BlackShade (Ángel Demoníaco): **Solo cámbialo todo.

**Zeus: **"Éxodo Divino"

El dios usa un poder extraño, cambiando todo como era antes, aunque BlackShade no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una nota, que decía

"Tengo que pensar…mucho, así que no volveré en un tiempo"

**EN EL OLIMPO.**

**Zeus: **BlackShade, fuiste un gran pony, pero ahora, todo se terminó.

**BlackShade:** Que?!

**Zeus:** Perderás tus memorias.

Zeus usa una mano espectral contra BlackShade, y este cae al suelo inconsciente.

**Zeus: **Hago esto por tu bien, mi amigo, recordarás tus habilidades , pero olvidarás a todas las personas que conociste de Ponyville, podrás tener un nuevo comienzo.

**BlackShade:** …


	2. Éxodo Oscuro

Soy Fluttershy , una pegaso color crema, como me decía mi esposo…soy una mariposa, mi cutie mark también son mariposas, para mi esposo, mi Blackie, mi lindo, tontito y tierno Blackie….mi tierno angelito, no sé por qué te traicioné….por lo que he escuchado, lo encontraron tirado en el suelo en Canterlot, pero tenía un ojo negro y otro blanco, atacó a todos y asesinó a 3 demonios en el proceso, ahora lo tienen encarcelado en una prisión, y vamos hacia allá a encerrarlo en una estatua….me da miedo pensar que está poseído por Menomaru….podría terminar con todo así, apenas llegamos aquí, Celestia estaba esperándonos, nos llevó con un hechizo a una celda muy rara, que tenía unos raros papeles en los barrotes.

**Celestia:** Ya ha causado suficientes problemas, lo siento, Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:** *Rugido* Matar….matar…..matar….

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade….que te pasa? Por qué haces esto?

**BlackShade:** hm-hm….hm-hm-hm-hm….jajajaja…JAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Twilight:** Está loco…vamos, usemos los elementos de la armonía.

**BlackShade:** *rugido* CHAOS BLINDNESS!

BlackShade aún tenía sus poderes de dios, usa la habilidad y se escapa, aparece detrás de un guardia, lo agarra y le rompe el cuello, agarra a otro más, y mientras uno le entierra una lanza en la espalda, el parte al guardia que tenía por la mitad.

**BlackShade:** Sangre….suficiente…..solo necesito…..gastarla ….."Hyoroga".

El dios de la destrucción usa sus garras, congelando el camino y al guardia atacante, aprovecha el camino de hielo para deslizarse hasta huir de ahí, Fluttershy mira a su amado irse volando hacia el olimpo, y mira desafiante.

**Fluttershy:** me prometiste que no lo harías….y aun así lo hiciste.

**Rainbow Dash:** No tenemos oportunidad….si escapó una vez del poder de los elementos, entonces lo hará otra vez.

**Applejack:** No pienses así, yo sé que podemos.

**Celestia:** Eso espero…

**EN SWEET APPLE ACRES.**

**Kiyana: **Estás seguro de esto, hermano?

**BrightSword:** Si…sé que puedo contra él….antes era mucho más fuerte que yo….pero he estado entrenando desde dos años sin descanso…ya verás….BlackShade…al fin veremos quién es el más fuerte.

BrightSword sale volando contra la energía de BlackShade.

**EN EL CIELO**

**BlackShade:** Tanta sangre….sangre deliciosa…abriré el portal ahora….

BlackShade abre un portal a una dimensión post-apocalíptica.

**BlackShade:** Jeje….tengo tanta sangre aquí…

**BrightSword:** BlackShade! Detente!

**BlackShade:** Gggrrrrrr…hm-hm-hm-hm….jaja…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Frintezza aparece detrás de BlackShade y le da una manzana, el crea una ilusión de una boca con muchos dientes filosos que devoran la fruta, y entonces el traga lo que la ilusión comió.

**BlackShade:** Quieres pelear, despues de todo?

**BrightSword: **Sé algo sobre ti…tú no eres Blackshade…

**BlackShade?:** Jeje…así que alguien al fin se dio cuenta…si, niño, tienes razón…soy el BS-X….

**BrightSword:** Te mataré y terminaré con esta masacre de una vez por todas!

…

Bueno…esto es algo confuso para mi… no recuerdo bien lo que pasó…es triste, verdad? No recordar nada…NADA…solo recuerdo la palabra Decepción…no veo a muchas ponies…realmente tengo ganas de hacer algo divertido con una….no recuerdo nada de mi pasado….aunque…tendré pasado? Desperté en una especie de instalación en el espacio, había unos soldados mirando , yo estaba en un contenedor de vidrio, al lado de otro pony, negro como la noche, me escapé del contenedor de vidrio que rompí fácilmente de un puñetazo…aunque una gran cantidad de soldados me siguieron esperando matarme, intenté escapar, pero me dispararon un proyectil de metal, de la más reciente tecnología de este mundo... escuché que estos idiotas con insignias que dicen "G.U.N.", la llamaron Bala…me llegó en la espalda, y no me la puedo sacar todavía…ya no me duele, pero es molesto…también , antes de escapar, escuché a un viejo doctor, bautizarme con el nombre de Sombra…aunque creo que suena mejor, Shadow , que es sombra en inglés…así que me hago llamar Shadow, ya que no se mi nombre original, tampoco si tuve un nombre original…

**Shadow:** How much longer? (Cuanto más tiempo?) eso está bueno para una canción…(¡?) LUCES! Civilización…al fin…

Vi luces a la distancia, algunas bastante fuertes…parecían venir de un estadio, esta puede ser mi oportunidad de "divertirme"!

**Shadow:** No están muy lejos…creo que puedo ir corriendo... Que es esta sensación?...espero que no sea algo malo…

Corrí en dirección a la luz, pero me topé con alguien algo "Particular"….

**¿?: **Has visto a este pegaso?

La pony misteriosa le muestra una foto de BlackShade a Shadow.

**Shadow:** Lo siento, no lo he visto.

**Twilight:** Oh…gracias aun así, me llamo Twilight Sparkle.

**Shadow:** Soy Sombra.

**Twilight:** Como el rey sombra?

**Shadow:** No sé quién es, pero no me gusta que me digan sombra, así que dime Shadow.

**Twilight:** Conoces a BlackShade?

**Shadow:** Creo…me parece muy cercano…

**Twilight:** Ven, su hermana te dirá si lo conoces…aunque, como no sabes si lo conoces?

**Shadow:** Yo—AGH!

Pinkie Pie había saltado arriba de Sombra, él estaba retorciéndose mientras trataba de sacársela de encima.

**Pinkie Pie:** PONY NUEVO! ME LLAMO PINKIE PIE Y ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE CONOCERTE!

**Shadow:** SALE DE ENCIMA, MALDITA SEA!

**Pinkie Pie:** Ven, te llevaré a conocer a algunas ponies!

**Shadow:** *Sonrisa macabra* No tengo problema con eso…

**Twilight:** Este se lleva algo raro en mente…

**Shadow:** (!) Jaja…que ridículo…de verdad lo único que quiero es algo muy personal, y divertido , en especial para mí, pero no creo que sea nada malo cuando ambos están dispuestos…

**Twilight:** Y que es, exactamente? No censures nada.

**Shadow:** Jaja…vamos, que puede querer alguien como yo? Solo quiero **sexo**.

**Twilight:** (!) (Que le pasa? Su actitud cambia muy rápido)

**Shadow:** JAJAJAJAJA! LASTIMEROS INFERIORES! NO PUEDEN CONTRA UN DEMONIO ANGELICAL COMO YO!

Shadow se teletransporta de ahí dejando un círculo de oscuridad, y crea una ilusión de BlackShade.

**Shadow:** Si conozco a ese "BlackShade".

**Twilight:** Usó el Chaos Control de BlackShade?!

**Shadow:** YO LO MATÉ, Y ROBÉ TODOS SUS PODERES!

Sombra crea una ilusión de su pezuña, que se estaba transformando en una mano de demonio.

**Shadow:** Solo le saqué las entrañas…nada especial.

Kiyana aparece de la nada y le clava una espada a Shadow en la cabeza, este cae al suelo.

**Kiyana:** Maldito…mi hermano está muerto, OTRA VEZ?!

**Twilight:** Sería mejor que Fluttershy no lo supiera…

Spike llega corriendo desde la biblioteca de Ponyville y trae una carta de Celestia, diciendo que Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Applejack tenían que ir inmediatamente a Canterlot, para recibir una misión importante, el cuerpo de Shadow obtiene un contorno oscuro, y desaparece, como obra de alguien más.

**SEIS HORAS DESPUÉS, DENTRO DE UN TREN EN DIRECCIÓN A CANTERLOT…**

**Twilight:** Creo que es algo importante…para llamarnos con tanta urgencia…tiene que ser algo importante…..tengo que estar lista….

**Pinkie Pie:** Vamos, no te pongas así, todas sabemos que es importante y nos portaremos bien, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte , estarás orgullosa de todas nosotras, lo juro!

**Rainbow Dash:** Pinkie Pie, tranquilízate, si? Fluttershy no necesita estar más tensa de lo que está.

**Fluttershy :** Espero que Light Thunder esté a salvo mientras no estoy…sé que tu familia los cuidará bien, Applejack.

Ella aprovecha el momento para intentar subirle el ánimo a Fluttershy

**Applejack**: Claro que sí, no recuerdas de quien hijo ese niño? Si tu potro pudo salir del infierno y contarla dos veces, él puede sobrevivir sin ningún problema un día o dos sin ti, además, tenemos muchas manzanas para mantener a todos los que caen ahí.

**Fluttershy:** Si…tienes razón…a Blackshade nunca le costó nada…y si le costara, nunca hizo escándalo.

**Rainbow Dash:** Tranquila, sé que esta por alguna parte, no es verdad, Twilight?

**Twilight: **Claro que sí…no pienses en eso, quien necesita a alguien ,eh? No necesitamos potros, nos tenemos nosotras!

**Pinkie Pie:** Yo extraño bastante a Candy Cloud…y a Blackshade también…aunque sin él , pareciera que los demonios se fueron, es como si lo estuvieran buscando…No creen que lo están buscando? Tienen que estar buscándolo, siempre les arruinaba sus planes, no?

El crin de Pinkie se alisa mientras mira hacia el suelo, cuando levanta la cabeza, estaba llorando intensamente.

**Pinkie Pie:** Haría lo que fuera para tener de vuelta a mis amigos, CUALQUIER COSA, no sé qué haría para que Fluttershy recupere a Blackshade, pero siempre estoy triste por eso, el significaba mucho para mí, y nunca fui capaz de decírselo, siempre estaba riéndome de él y molestándolo, pero a el nunca le importó, solo gruñía un poco, pero era normal en él, incluso jugó conmigo después que lo molesté, me persiguió por el patio en la noche a pesar de tener sus problemas con el frío; el me apreciaba, pero creo que nunca apreciará a nadie más de como aprecia a Fluttershy, el la adora, y todos deberían saberlo, su amor mutuo tiene que estar en todas partes, nos hace felices a todas saber de alguien feliz, no? A todas nos gusta saber que alguien está bien, o que alguien está feliz, a todos les gusta saber cosas así, pero ahora que nos falta nuestro amigo, casi nuestro primer amigo oficial, no sé qué haremos, porque nuestras parejas se están distanciando para buscarlo, así que el problema de Blackshade nos afecta a todas, además dudo que alguien lo encuentre, era muy activo, así que siempre se iba a estar moviendo, despues de lo que Fluttershy dijo sobre su rabia y alejarse de ella despues del incidente que tuvieron , relacionado con Big Macintosh, no sé de qué es capaz ese pegaso.

**Fluttershy:** Espero que no les importe que cambie el tema, amigas, porque no quiero hablar de eso ahora…Recuerdan cuando tuvimos el "evento" de Blackshade cuando tocó desde el cielo?

**Rainbow Dash:** Si, esa canción fue asombrosa…creen que vuelva a tocar?

Fluttershy mira al suelo, se cubre con su crin un poco, se limpia una lágrima, y toma un respiro profundo.

**Fluttershy:** Miren, cuando eso pasó, su muerte, es porque lo mató …lo mató….

**Twilight: **Linda, ya sabemos que lo mataron Menomaru y Slender Pony, no recuerdes cosas dolorosas.

**Fluttershy:** … Lo mató Light Thunder, esa es la verdad. Les mentí, para suavizar un poco...tenía miedo de que nos juzgaran mal a todos nosotros, a los tres…

**Pinkie Pie:** A BlackShade, Light Thunder y tú?

**Fluttershy:** Por supuesto que sí, a quien más? …El punto es que no sé qué pensar ahora, es mejor para mi pensar que mi tierno pegaso sigue bien, y que no está en problemas.

**Twilight:** Aun así…

Una sombra aparece al lado del tren, volando a toda velocidad.

¿?: "**How can I be lost? **

**If I've got nowhere to go? **

**Searched the seas of gold **

**How come it's got so cold? **

**How can I be lost **

**In remembrance I relive **

**And how can I blame you **

**When it's me I can't forgive? "**

Fluttershy se da cuenta que la sombra que iba volando era Blackshade, le avisa a todas, y todas quedan pegadas a la ventana, BlackShade se da cuenta, y mientras vuela empieza a darse vueltas mientras las mira extrañado, luego de eso su velocidad sube impresionantemente y se va volando hasta el Imperio De Cristal, las ponies llegan a Canterlot, donde un guardia acompañado de Luna les da una carta y la princesa de Canterlot los envía hasta el imperio de cristal con el siguiente mensaje.

Al parecer el Rey Sombra fue despertado y revivido, así que su misión es capturarlo, también , una sorpresa para Fluttershy, con eso me refiero a esto, "Twilight, suelta el pergamino por una vez en tu vida y dáselo a ella", BlackShade se ofreció a ayudarnos, resulta que el que causaba el caos era el BS-X, que BrightSword capturó. Así que lo llamamos con magia, él fue, le dimos la proposición, y al parecer, no recuerda nada, o se volvió loco, tal vez ambas, así que tuvimos algunos problemas al volver a presentarnos, además siempre pregunta por alguien llamado Shadow, cuando lo llamamos y le dijimos del Rey Sombra, usó uno de sus poderes, como se llamaba? Chaos Control creo, y se teletransportó fuera , pero Celestia lo teletransportó a las vías del tren y posiblemente se lo toparon, así que tienen ayuda en su misión, mucha suerte, Cadence estará a la entrada, BlackShade no sabe de ustedes , así que tal vez estén algo sorprendidas por esto, pero aun así, buena suerte, Equestria cuenta con ustedes.

Al llegar, BlackShade estaba mirando a todas partes, con Colmillo De Acero (Tessaiga) y Colmillo Sagrado (Tenseiga), al bajar del tren, Fluttershy se fue enseguida contra él.

**Fluttershy:** BLACKIE! VOLVISTE!

**BlackShade:** Espera, espera qué?!

BlackShade mira de manera extraña a Fluttershy y cuando ella salta hacia él, se mueve hacia un lado, la afirma y la deja parada en el suelo.

**BlackShade: **Volver? Quien eres tú?

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, sé que es muy difícil estar conmigo despues de lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero te amo, y quiero que sepas eso.

**BlackShade:***sonrojado* QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! NI SIQUIERA TE CONOZCO!

**Fluttershy:** …

**Twilight: **Blackshade, detente, la asustas, ya sabemos todas lo que les pasó a ambos, y Fluttershy está muy apenada por el asunto, pero deja de tratarla así.

**BlackShade:** Disculpa, quienes son todas ustedes?! Yo solo vine porque destruiré a Shadow…me largo.

**Cadence:** BlackShade no recuerda nada, parece un hechizo…pero no puedo cancelarlo, NADIE puede, excepto él, háganlo recordar cosas, y pronto será el mismo de antes.

Fluttershy corre al lado de BlackShade, que estaba vigilando el área.

**Fluttershy:** Espera!

**BlackShade:** Que?

**Fluttershy:** Tienes casa?

**BlackShade:** Por supuesto que no.

**Fluttershy:** Quieres quedarte conmigo?

**BlackShade: **Hm…déjame pensarlo un segundo…

BlackShade se va a una nube arriba de ellas, y mira hacia abajo mientras piensa.

**Twilight: **Que te pasa? Sé que eres más asertiva desde que llegó BlackShade a Ponyville, pero nunca fuiste tan directa, además, solo debe estar jugando.

**Fluttershy: **No habla como siempre, algo tiene que haberle pasado, piénsalo, es un pegaso poderoso, quien sabe que le pasó, quizás los demonios le hicieron algo.

BlackShade baja de la nube y se pone cerca de las dos ponies.

**BlackShade:** Hey…Como te llames, la pony amarilla, acepto, aunque no estoy muy seguro de esto, creo que eres una pony tierna, así que iré contigo, pero no te propases sin mi permiso, eh?

**Fluttershy:** Claro que sí.

**Twilight:** Espero que sepas que estás haciendo.

**BlackShade:** *temblando* Que frio…movámonos ya o me congelo…

**Fluttershy:** Nos vamos.

BlackShade parte rápidamente y Fluttershy lo sigue, dejando a todos atrás.

**BlackShade:** …

**Fluttershy: **De verdad no te acuerdas de mí?

**BlackShade: **… No…No puedo recordar nada….

**Fluttershy:** Bueno…. Quizá esto te refresque la memoria…

Ella le da un beso a BlackShade, el abre sus alas por la sorpresa, y la queda mirando.

**Blackshade: **Porqué hiciste eso?

**Fluttershy:** Vamos, Blackie, soy tu esposa, Fluttershy!

**BlackShade:** No estoy casado…

**Fluttershy: **Ya basta de juegos. Light Thunder está con los Apple.

**BlackShade: **Que quien está con qué?

**Fluttershy:** (Esto es malo)

**BlackShade:** *susurrando para sí mismo* Me encantaría algo de sexo…

**Fluttershy:** Si… creo que te puedo ayudar con eso.

**BlackShade:** No, te dije que no te sobrepases sin mi permiso, y a pesar que de verdad quiero un poco de sexo, no te conozco lo suficiente.

**Fluttershy: **Como quieras, me llamo Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:***temblor* Si recuerdo que me dijiste la primera vez.

Fluttershy mira a BlackShade, él la estaba mirando algo desconfiado, pero no mucho, solo algo descontento.

**BlackShade: **… Eres muy linda…

**Fluttershy:** (Si no me recuerda, hare cosas que hicimos para que entre en razón) Tú también, grandulón.

**BlackShade: ***risa*…También estás para la misión?

** Fluttershy: **Si.

**Blackshade:** No me sorprende, me pareces lo suficientemente competente como para algo así de importante.

**Fluttershy**: Eso fue algo duro, pero supongo que fue un cumplido, no?

**BlackShade:** Te parece? Puede tomarlo como quiera, Señorita Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Claro, amor.

**Blackshade:** (!) Amor? A que te refieres con amor?

**Fluttershy: **Lo siento mucho…Mejor me voy…

Fluttershy se aleja de Blackshade y se queda atrás, cuando el levanta vuelo, acelerando otra vez hacia el imperio.

**BlackShade:** ….*pensativo*

**_OCHO HORAS MÁS TARDE, INSTALADOS EN UN HOTEL…_**

**Fluttershy:** (BlackShade me tiene muy preocupada...De verdad podrá recordarnos? Y qué pasa si no recuerda a todas? Qué pasa si tengo que vivir sin su amor?) Voy a ver cómo está…espero que esté dormido…

Ella sale de la habitación donde estaban todas sus amigas, y va al lado, donde estaba BlackShade, toca la puerta, que estaba entreabierta, y entra sin problemas.

**BlackShade:***pensando* Quién soy? Porqué me llaman BlackShade? Será ese mi nombre? Porqué estaban tan felices cuando llegué aquí?

**Fluttershy: **Todavía no te duermes?

**BlackShade:** Hm? Nah….tengo insomnio desde que recuerdo….Me la he pasado todas las noches intentando recordar quien y que soy…Lo único que recuerdo es la palabra Decepción…y a alguien llamado Shadow…es como si lo conociera mucho…lo odio….somos casi igual de poderosos…también recuerdo un montón de cosas que puedo hacer.

**Fluttershy:** Recuerdas el sexo? Alguna vez tuviste sexo con alguien?

La pegaso se sienta tiernamente en el sofá donde estaba recostado BlackShade, él le sonríe y pone su cabeza en el estómago de Fluttershy, ella le rasca la cabeza mientras se sonroja.

**BlackShade:** No sé cómo se siente…pero creo que sé que es placentero…no recuerdo absolutamente NADA, sabes?

**Fluttershy:** No sé si te sirva de mucho, pero yo si he tenido sexo, quieres que te diga lo que yo sentía?

**BlackShade:** Eeeh….en realidad, sinceramente no… Eso es algo muy personal, y no me gustaría saber de tu vida privada, no todavía.

**Fluttershy:** Quiero que sepas algo…

**Blackshade: **Y ese algo es?

**Fluttershy:** *suspira* No espero que lo creas, pero yo estoy casada contigo, no sé qué te hicieron Blackie…*sollozo* pero yo te sigo amando como antes…

**BlackShade:** Hey, hey, tranquila, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero tú eres una pegaso muy hermosa, pero yo no siento nada, por NADIE…mi familia murió…ahora estaba buscando la tumba del clan Pegasolta para revivirlos a todos con mis poderes…

**Fluttershy:** (!)

**_EN PONYVILLE…_**

**Kiyana: **Luminus, dime, tú sabes algo sobre BlackShade? O sobre lo que le pasó?

**Luminus:** No tengo ni la menor idea, Kiyana.

**Kiyana:** Puedo parecer algo parecida a BlackShade, pero lo diré de todas formas…Mierda.

**Luminus:** No sé por qué, pero tal vez pueda hacer que el vuelva en sí, o al menos en una parte de sí mismo.

**Kiyana:** Cómo?

**Luminus:** Mira, cuando éramos solo una banda poco exitosa, ya que ahora somos "la moda", Apocalypse Essence era solo una banda por diversión, no por dinero, y como en un momento BlackShade se fue, BrightSword no podía tocar y cantar como BlackShade lo hacía, así que le hicimos una canción, que lo convencimos de tocar juntos, al final el volvió a la banda, sólo por la canción, que le habíamos puesto por orden de BlackShade, "Cyanide", tengo la grabación en una cinta, déjame encontrarla…Te lo digo así porque tu entraste a la banda mucho despues de eso…antes de que nuestro bajista original se fuera de la banda.

El unicornio se va arriba y en 10 minutos vuelve con una cinta que decía "Cyanide (Tributo A Nuestro Vocalista)".

**Kiyana:** De jóvenes todos eran muy distintos….

**_EN EL HOTEL DE CANTERLOT…_**

**BlackShade:** …

**Fluttershy:** Se durmió…que alivio…me estaba sintiendo algo incómoda…

DIECISEIS HORAS DESPUÉS…

**Fluttershy:** Parece tan en paz…**tan contento…**

**BlackShade:** *jadeo*…*gruñido* Light Thunder…

Fluttershy despierta a BlackShade y le pregunta que estaba soñando.

**BlackShade:** No lo recuerdo…cuando despierto veo una luz cegadora, que me hace olvidar todos los recuerdos de mis sueños…nunca recuerdo lo que sueño…aunque es solo la segunda vez que duermo…

**Fluttershy:** Ya es de mañana…tienes hambre?

**BlackShade:** No…aunque tengo sed, nunca he tenido hambre.

**Fluttershy:** Y hace cuanto tiempo que estás deambulando?

**BlackShade:** 2 semanas.

**Fluttershy:** Tienes que comer algo.

**BlackShade:** Como quieras…

**Fluttershy:** Buen perrito.

BlackShade se sonroja, cuando ella se da cuenta de que no recordaba nada, se disculpa, e intenta cambiar el tema.

**BlackShade:** No soy un perro, soy un pegaso.

**Fluttershy:** Si, claro…lo siento tanto…

**BlackShade: **{sigh} How…much longer?

**Fluttershy:** (?!) Estás cantando?

**BlackShade:** Si, y?

**Fluttershy:** Nada…solo…recuerdos míos…

DESPUES DE SALIR.

**BlackShade:** No sé qué harán ustedes seis, yo me voy al cielo…quizás me vean volando como loco.

**Rainbow Dash:** Voy contigo.

**BlackShade:** Segura?

**Rainbow Dash:** Si.

**BlackShade:** Créeme, no creas que te voy a esperar por dos horas.

**Rainbow Dash:** Te haré retractarte de eso.

**BlackShade:** *hablando rápidamente, sin parar* Preparados listos FUERA!

El pegaso obscuro deja a Rainbow Dash atrás enseguida, pero ella luego de un buen rato lo alcanza. Mientras, el resto estaba investigando la zona, cuando una ventisca helada se siente, BlackShade teletransporta a Rainbow Dash afuera del castillo, donde todos lo estaban mirando.

**BlackShade:** *Gruñido fuerte* MUERTE A TODO EL QUE SE ME OPONGA!

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, no lo hagas!

**BlackShade:** CHAOS BLAST!

El pegaso oscuro crea una gran explosión en la cima del castillo, donde en una torre, se crea un portal sombrío, de donde sale una neblina gris, desde donde se materializa el Rey Sombra, acompañado de Menomaru.

**Menomaru:** BlackShade…volvemos a vernos.

**BlackShade:** Quien mierda eres tú?

**Menomaru:** Tu Archi-Enemigo!

**Blackshade: ...**

**Menomaru:** Vamos! Menomaru!

**BlackShade:** Nop, no me suena.

**Menomaru:** El demonio alicornio Menomaru!

**BlackShade:** No, no te conozco, fuera de mi camino.

Menomaru desaparece mirándose el cuerpo, cuando BlackShade empieza a atacar al Rey Sombra, este solo se teletransporta y le muerde la espalda fuertemente.

**Fluttershy:** Preparemos los elementos, en algún momento BlackShade lo hará quedarse quieto.

Luego de unos minutos, Blackshade tiene gran parte de su espalda mordida, con su carne a simple vista, pero le da una agradable sorpresa al Rey Sombra cuando usa un Chaos Control y lo agarra, entonces las Mane 6 (Para el que no entienda, significa Twilight y compañía) usan los elementos de la armonía y petrifican a Blackshade y al Rey Sombra, pero al estar en el aire, ambos amenazan con romperse por la caída, El rey sombra cae primero e instantáneamente se rompe, pero la estatua con la forma del pegaso negro aún no cae, Twilight y Rarity no reaccionan a usar su magia por la tensión, entonces, la estatua se rompe y todas se ponen a llorar

**Fluttershy:** Él era mi mundo…

**Pinkie Pie:** BlackShade se fue?

**Twilight:** Para siempre…no podremos reconstruir su cuerpo…y todo esto es nuestra culpa…

**Applejack:** No debimos dejarle todo el trabajo duro…

**BlackShade:** De verdad pensaron que moriría así de fácil?

El pegaso negro aparece detrás de todas.

**Twilight:** Como saliste?

**BlackShade:** Vamos, deberían saberlo, según ustedes me conocen, Usé un Chaos Control.

**Rarity:** Que rápido lo hiciste, porque siempre te demoras bastante en hacerlo.

**BlackShade:** Si, claro, como digas, preciosa.

El pegaso negro sale de ahí volando y desaparece.

**Fluttershy:** Creo que tenemos tiempo para algo, Rarity.

**Rarity:** Si…vamos al Spa, nos vemos luego.

Las dos ponies se van, Rainbow Dash se decide por buscar a BlackShade, Pinkie se va al hotel a "jugar" Twilight se va a estudiar y Applejack a pasear por ahí.

**_EN OTRA PARTE…_**

¿?:** SÍ!** Exactamente esa, esa negra y roja, no, no, Me vio cara de nuevo en esto? Deme la eléctrica.

**_EN LA HABITACIÓN DEL HOTEL._**

**Pinkie Pie:** Extraño tanto a mis amigos…después de terminar con Candy Cloud….extraño estar con él, pero se ponía algo agresivo conmigo…no siempre, pero a veces me golpeaba…no podía estar con él…extraño estar con él, cuando era bueno conmigo, claro…

La pony fiestera escucha un sonido armonioso desde la habitación del lado, lo deja pasar por un rato, y se relaja con él, y empieza a tocarse para pasar el rato, cuando el ritmo cambia fuertemente y la habitación empieza a retumbar con el sonido, ella va al lado y estaba BlackShade, tocando con una guitarra nueva, de su **típica manera personal.**

**Pinkie Pie: **BlackShade? Porqué estas tocando?

**BlackShade: **Perdí mucho la práctica…sentía un aroma muy agradable desde el lado, eres tú?

BlackShade se pone a volar alrededor de ella olfateando, cuando ella lo tira a la cama y se pone arriba de él.

**Pinkie Pie:** Tengo que relajarme, me ayudas? Necesito relajarme, tranquilízame.

**BlackShade:** …. Eres hermosa…..

**Pinkie Pie:** Gracias, tú también estás muy lindo.

**BlackShade:** No tanto como tú, preciosura.

El pegaso oscuro empieza a lamerle el cuello recordando un poco de lo que hacía con Fluttershy, sin recordarla a ella.

**Pinkie Pie:** Buen chico…aaaah…puede probar un poco más abajo, si quieres.

BlackShade sigue lamiendo hasta que ella se da vuelta, y lo deja a él arriba, entonces el lame libremente todo el cuerpo de la pony rosada.

**Pinkie Pie:** Si…sigue así…muy bien…me encanta esta sensación…

**BlackShade:** Tienes un muy buen sabor, me gusta mucho.

**Pinkie Pie:** Quieres probar…más abajo?

**BlackShade: **Te parezco lo suficientemente inocente como para no querer saborear una vagina?

**Pinkie Pie:** Bueno, se libre, satisface tu deseo.

BlackShade, sin recordar a Fluttershy, empieza a lamer la entrepierna de Pinkie Pie, dándole lengüetazos como un perro, ella le afirma la cabeza mientras sonríe mientras él la complace.

**Pinkie Pie:** No te detengas, lindo… no pares.

**BlackShade:** No voy a parar…sabe muy bien…no me gusta lo dulce, pero esto es dulcemente excepcional…

**Pinkie Pie:** Gracias…que bien lo haces…cuantas veces le hiciste esto a Fluttershy?

**BlackShade:** Que?!

BlackShade deja de lamer y se levanta, aún con algo de su saliva y los jugos de la vagina de Pinkie en su cara, mirándola a los ojos, preocupado,

**BlackShade:** Porqué todos dicen que estoy relacionado con ella?! Digo, ella es muy hermosa y todo pero….no sé si ella me amará a mi o solo quiere algo pasajero…

**Pinkie Pie:** Cállate y recuéstate.

El pegaso negro se recuesta y Pinkie se pone arriba de él, lo abraza, y mira a su cara dudosa, él estaba esperando, sin mostrar nada de deseo.

**Pinkie Pie: **Dime, no vas a molestarme por no moverme pronto?

**BlackShade: **Que? Por supuesto que no, que tipo de persona haría eso? Es tu cuerpo, y si eligieras detenerte ahora, es tu decisión , y no me molestaría.

**Pinkie Pie:** Significa mucho para mí, pero no me voy a detener ahora.

Ella se acomoda y se deja caer, produciendo una penetración rápida, Blackshade cierra un ojo y ella mueve su cabeza hacia atrás, luego de un rato así, ella empieza a moverse, Blackshade la abraza y estira su cuello para intentar ver algo desde detrás de Pinkie Pie, sonriendo, con una mirada satisfactoria.

**BlackShade:** Que apretada vagina tienes... y muy húmeda también…no tan, tan suave, pero se siente excelente.

Ella sigue moviéndose, BlackShade la mira con una cara de satisfacción increíble, ella saca su lengua y empieza a meter el pene del pegaso más adentro.

**BlackShade:** *gruñido* Estas tan apretada. Y cada parte aprieta cada vez más…puedo sentir cada centímetro de tu vagina.

**Pinkie Pie:** Aprieto más? Aaaaahhh…. Nunca me acostumbraré a esto…es increíble! Es como si estuviera metiéndome mis pezuñas hasta el final de mi brazo!

**BlackShade:** Si…que agradable comentario…por qué no te vienes de una vez y dejas de temblar, eh?

Pinkie se relaja y deja salir sus jugos vaginales en el pene del pegaso oscuro, el solo sonríe y la abraza, ella hace lo mismo y le agarra la cabeza, mientras babea por el placer, él sonríe malévolamente y empieza a moverse él , mucho más rápido y duro que ella, haciendo rebotar su crin y su cola rosadas.

**BlackShade:** Aaah…. Que agradable sensación…sentir esto…ella tenía razón…el sexo es asombroso, y tu vagina ayuda mucho en el aspecto del placer.

**Pinkie Pie:** Ah..ah-ah…ah-ahn-ah-ahn

**BlackShade:** No creo que aguante mucho más tiempo…quieres que termine dentro?

**Pinkie Pie: **Si! Si! Hazlo dentro! Porfavor hazlo dentro y no te detengas hasta que me des la última gota! Quiero que sigas moviéndote hasta que me des la última gota de semen que tengas!

**BlackShade:** Como quieras, hermosa!

El pegaso oscuro no resiste y deja que su semen salga, Pinkie Pie vuelve a terminar junto a él.

**BlackShade:** Eso…fue increíble…

**Pinkie Pie:** Vamos, no me digas que ya te cansaste!

Pinkie lo tira al suelo, y ella queda arriba de él.

**BlackShade:** *Gruñido de dolor* Mierda…maldito mueble del demonio…

**Pinkie Pie:** Parece que te duele mucho…

**BlackShade:** No te preocupes, estoy bien.

**Pinkie Pie:** Haré algo para que te sientas mucho mejor!

**BlackShade: **Que vas a –Woah!

El pegaso negro sonríe con un ojo cerrado mientras la pony fiestera le da sexo oral.

**BlackShade:** Aah…no esperaba eso… no te detengas, por favor.

**Pinkie Pie:** No lo haré.

Pinkie sigue lamiendo, hasta que decide chuparlo, entonces Blackshade, que estaba despeinado completamente, con el crin esparcido por todas partes, le acaricia la cabeza mientras ella le da placer, él se mantiene gruñendo por el placer, disfrutando cada segundo, cada momento de placer.

**BlackShade:** Intenta ser más cuidadosa porque acabas de morderme.

Ella asiente mientras sigue lamiendo y él se sienta en la cama y mira hacia abajo , viendo el crin de Pinkie, y a ella lamiendo su pene, mientras está en éxtasis, siente como llegan a la pieza de al lado, entonces usa un Chaos Control y cierra la puerta con llave, luego usa otro de los mismos y llega al mismo lugar, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

**_MIENTRAS, AL LADO._**

**Fluttershy:** No seas tonta, Blackshade nunca dejaría que cualquier pony le diera sexo, es muy importante para mí, lo conozco hace tiempo y nunca lo haría, no pienses así Rainbow Dash, él te dejo tener sexo con él solo porque yo le dije.

**Rainbow Dash:** Es solo que no pensé que la gente estuviera diciendo que él tenía sexo con todas, Fluttershy, tú lo oíste también, pero tengo tú misma opinión del asunto.

BlackShade se pone a transpirar un poco por los nervios, mientras la pony fiestera se entretiene lamiendo y chupando al pegaso, que desde el principio, si no es obvio , tenía sus alas abiertas.(En inglés, eso está establecido como "Wingboner" , que sería traducido como "Erección De Ala")

**BlackShade:** *susurrando* Tú no te detengas por nada, lo haces excelente y no quiero que te detengas por nada del mundo si es que quieres que termine en tu boca, porque no pienso avisarte, es demasiado obvio cuando voy a venirme, así que será bastante claro cuando veas que empiezo a retorcerme.

LUEGO DE 15 MINUTOS ESPIANDO.

**Fluttershy:** Voy a ver a BlackShade.

**Rainbow Dash:** Si es que está, ve si quiere divertirse con nosotras, si no, tendremos que satisfacer nuestras necesidades solas.

**Fluttershy:** Estoy segura que si quiere, después de todo, el adora tener dos ponies para él solo, es muy aprovechador.

**Rainbow Dash:** Apúrate! Si es que viene quiero disfrutar cada momento!

Al tocar la puerta e intentar abrir como la última vez, la puerta se traba por el seguro, BlackShade suspira, da un gruñido y termina, Pinkie Pie traga todo el semen del pegaso obscuro y lo abraza , intentando meterla otra vez.

**Fluttershy:** Está encerrado adentro, mejor anda y entra volando.

**BlackShade:** Espera un poco, linda, no aseguré las ventanas.

BlackShade vuelve a usar un Chaos Control y cierra y les pone seguro a las ventanas, además cierra las cortinas de la habitación, bloqueando toda la vista, y enciende una lámpara que tenía al lado de la cama, viendo el rostro de Pinkie cuando vuelve a la misma posición de antes y empieza a darle sexo vaginal otra vez.

**Pinkie Pie: **Porqué no las invitas? Aaah….. tendrías tres mujeres para ti, y estoy seguro que con este pene puedes contra ellas.

**Blackshade: **Tienes razón…sé que puedo aguantar mucho, crees que quieran, pequeña?

**Pinkie Pie:** Quien no querría de esto? Aaah…aaahn…ahn-ahn….aaaahh…me da tanto placer! DAME MÁS BLACKSHADE!

El grito de la pony rosada se escucha también al lado y las dos dicen de manera fuerte para que se escuche

**Fluttershy/Rainbow Dash:** Nos equivocamos…

BlackShade usa un chaos control dejando que Pinkie se teletransporte también, ella sigue moviéndose para complacer a ambos, entonces Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se inclinan para ver lo mojado de Pinkie Pie, ella se sonroja más que antes y sigue moviéndose , metiéndose el pene del pegaso negro cada vez más profundamente, dándole cada vez más placer, Rainbow Dash mira complacida que está dándole bastante bien a BlackShade, entonces, Fluttershy dice algo que BlackShade , por su falta de memoria, no entiende.

**Fluttershy: **Te traicioné con Big Mac, así que no me importa que estés con Pinkie Pie, después de todo, necesitabas relajarte, no? Querías una buena ronda de sexo? Aquí tienes dos vaginas más para escoger, así que vamos al lado, y ten sexo con nosotras como quieras, somos tus esclavas.

**BlackShade:** Esa es una buena niña, vamos, las dos, tomen mis pezuñas, o toquen a Pinkie Pie , si es que su oferta sigue en pie.

**Fluttershy:** No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto de nuevo.

BlackShade se teletransporta otra vez, pero Pinkie no se detiene, haciendo que BlackShade llegue a su Clímax una vez más, cuando BlackShade siente la presencia de alguien más en el hotel, las deja a todas en el cuarto de al lado y empieza a tocar guitarra luego de destrabar todo.(Quitarle el seguro a todo)

**BlackShade:** Hoooolyyy shit ,that was a close one. (Saaaaantaaa mierda, eso estuvo cerca)

**Fluttershy:** Bueno, cuando entre en si este sí que será un tema de conversación.

**Rainbow Dash:** Dirás discusión.

**Fluttershy:** No puede pelear conmigo, me ama demasiado según él.

**Rainbow Dash: **Espero que sea así…al menos Pinkie la pasó bien.

**Pinkie Pie:** Me gustaba cuando esa cosa caliente salía.

**Rainbow Dash:** Eres la tercera pony con la cual BlackShade ha tenido sexo, y eres la tercera afortunada de conocer el pene de un ángel demoníaco.

BlackShade suelta todas las cosas de al lado, y pasa corriendo a la habitación.

**BlackShade:** ANGEL DEMONÍACO?!

**Fluttershy:** Porqué no te teletransportaste con un Chaos Control?

**BlackShade:** Estoy agotado, PERO SOY UN ÁNGEL DEMONÍACO?!

**Rainbow Dash:** Si, pensé que lo sabías, también eres esposo de Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:** Bueno….eres hermosa, Fluttershy, si quieres, al fin me decidí, puedes dormir conmigo hoy.

Fluttershy corre y cambia sus cosas de lugar.

**BlackShade: **En fin, gracias por todo ese maravilloso momento, Pinkie, tal vez se repita luego, y te quiero mejor preparada para ese momento.

**Pinkie Pie:** Si, precioso.

**BlackShade:** En fin, me voy a tocar algo y a dormir, quiero descansar para irme volando otra vez al desierto.

**Fluttershy:** Dijiste que vivirías conmigo.

**BlackShade: **Cierto, quiero descansar para ir al lado del tren.

**Fluttershy:** No, vas con nosotras.

**BlackShade: **Whatever (Lo que sea)

**Fluttershy:** Quiero escucharte cantando algo, porfavor!

**BlackShade:** Pero no toques mi guitarra , eh?

**_AL LADO, LUEGO DE 10 MINUTOS._**

**Applejack:** Así que BlackShade está al lado con Fluttershy? Le preguntaré si me enseña a tocar guitarra…así BrightSword tampoco se la verá venir.

**_DE VUELTA_**

**BlackShade:** Querías escucharme tocar?

**Fluttershy:** Y aprender a tocar.

**BlackShade:** Eso será más difícil, pero aquí está tu pedido.

**Pride you took !  
Pride you feel !  
Pride that you felt when you'd kneel !  
Not the word !  
Not the love !  
Not what you thought from above !**

**It feeds ! (2)  
It grows ! (2)  
It clouds all that you will know !  
Deceit ! (2)  
Deceive ! (2)  
Decide just what you believe**!**

**I see faith in your eyes ,  
Never your hear the discouraging lies***?  
I hear faith in your cries ,  
Broken is the promise, betrayal !  
The healing hand held back by the deepened nail  
Follow the god that failed! **

**Find your peace!  
Find your say !  
Find the smooth road in your way !  
Trust you gave !  
A child to save ,  
Left you cold and him in grave !**

**It feeds ! (2)  
It grows ! (2)  
It clouds all that you will know***!  
Deceit ! (2)  
Deceive ! (2)  
Decide just what you believe****! **

**I see faith in your eyes**** !  
Never you hear the discouraging lies**** ?  
I hear faith in your cries**** !  
Broken is the promise, betrayal** !  
The healing hand held back by the deepened nail****!  
Follow the god that failed************* ! Yeah!**

**I see faith in your eyes !  
Broken is the promise, betrayal !  
The healing hand held back by the deepened nail !  
Follow the god that failed******* !**

**Pride you took !  
Pride you feel !  
Pride that you felt when you'd kneel !  
Trust you gave !  
A child to save !  
Left you cold and him in grave !**

**I see faith in your eyes !  
Never you hear the discouraging lies !  
I hear faith in your cries !  
Broken is the promise, betrayal !  
The healing hand held back by deepened nail !  
Follow the god that failed**********

**FOLLOW THE GOD THAT FAILED*****! (YEAH!****)**

**Broken is the promise!  
Betrayal, Betrayal*****, Yeah!**

**(Esta canción es****_ The God That Failed _****de ****_METALLICA_****, del álbum "Metallica", o popularmente conocido por la portada "****_The Black Album_****")**

**BlackShade: **En fin, para tocar guitarra, voy a empezar con lo básico, tú, la pony que llegó a la mitad de la canción gritando que quiere aprender, saca la otra guitarra de debajo de la cama, pongan las pezuñas en cualquier nota.

**Applejack:** En cualquier qué?

**BlackShade:** Mierda…esto será más difícil de lo que creí.

**_EN EL TREN, TODOS VAN DURMIENDO PORQUE SALIÓ A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA. _**

**_AL LLEGAR A PONYVILLE_**

**BlackShade: **Bueno, vamos a tu casa, Fluttershy?

**Fluttershy:** Si, vamos, adiós a todas!

**BlackShade: **Nos vemos luego.

El par de pegasos camina hasta la casa.

**BlackShade:** Esta es tu casa?

**Fluttershy: **Sí!

**BlackShade:** No hay muchas casas que me atraen como esta, sabes? Es muy linda.

**Fluttershy:** (Es muy linda…es lo mismo que dijo la primera vez que vino aquí.)

Al entrar BlackShade se pone de espalda a Fluttershy.

**BlackShade: **Cual es mi verdadero nombre?

**Fluttershy:** Tu eres BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Ese es mi nombre? Y qué pasa si no soy ese BlackShade del que hablan?

**Fluttershy:** Yo sé que tú eres BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Como?

**Fluttershy:** Porque lo siento en mi corazón, y tú ya eres BlackShade para mí.

Ella recuerda el video de su matrimonio, cuando práctimente lo agarra de la cola y lo obliga a ir arriba.

**BlackShade:** Que te pasa? Porqué me traes aquí tan repentinamente?

**Fluttershy:** Quieres recordar algo?

**BlackShade:** Depende de que sea ese algo.

**Fluttershy: **Nuestro matrimonio.

Ella pone el video y se lo muestra a BlackShade, pero en la pantalla, aparece un mensaje diciendo "Te encontraste con un destino terrible, no?" entonces, se muestra a Rainbow Dash con una cara terrorífica, BlackShade se asusta y se echa hacia atrás, la cara de la pegaso azul estaba distorsionada con rojo, tenía una sonrisa macabra, claramente demoníaca, con unos ojos blancos como la leche con unas pupilas rojas, abajo decía, "Tu eres el siguiente , has sido elegido para la Rainbow Factory"—Fluttershy veía el matrimonio , solo BlackShade veía lo terrorífico de esa imagen, entonces, la criatura enfermiza de la pantalla empieza a moverse, como si quisiera agarrar al pegaso negro, él se desespera y patea la pantalla.

**Fluttershy:** Que te pasa? Porqué pateaste eso?!

**BlackShade:** Esa cosa…esa cosa…esa cosa…esa maldita cosa….esa cosa quería matarme…quería llevarme con ella….

Ella cree que al decir "esa cosa", se refería a ella, entonces, ella se entristece.

**Fluttershy:** Como te atreves?...yo te amo…porqué dices eso?

**BlackShade:** No viste a esa criatura intentando matarme? Estaba en la pantalla, quería matarme…estaba distorsionada…decía claramente algo sobre una "Rainbow Factory"…no lo viste?

**Fluttershy:** Claro que no, yo vi nuestro matrimonio.

**BlackShade:** *temblando* No puede ser…está mirándome…

Fluttershy se da la vuelta, y ve a la misma criatura con la forma de Rainbow Dash golpeando la ventana, intentando entrar, BlackShade levanta la Tenseiga, usa un Chaos Control, y aparece detrás de ella, la criatura suelta una risa diabólica, cuando el crin de BlackShade se levanta.

**BlackShade:** "SOURYUUHA"!

De la Tenseiga salen varios rayos que destruyen a la criatura, entonces el usa otro chaos control y se teletransporta dentro de la casa.

**BlackShade: **La fuerza de mi Souryuuha es considerable…pero alcanzará para derrotar a Shadow?

**Fluttershy:** Quien es Shadow? Porqué lo quieres vencer?

**BlackShade:** No lo sé…solo lo odio y ya…

**Fluttershy:** Mira, sal al pueblo, e intenta reconocer algo, si no puedes hacerlo, vuelve aquí, recuerdas el camino, no?

**BlackShade:** Como sea…nos vemos luego.

**CAMINO A PONYVILLE…**

**BlackShade:** Que demonios pasa aquí? Porqué esta tan perturbado el aire?

El pegaso oscuro corre hacia el pueblo, cuando ve su guitarra en el suelo, instantáneamente la recuerda.

**BlackShade:** Hey…mi guitarra original, si te hubiera encontrado antes no hubiera comprado esas dos…pensé que nunca la encontraría…

Cuando él la agarra, instantáneamente recuerda su concierto, y a todos los que había allí.

**BlackShade:** (!) …Por qué se siente tan raro todo esto?

El pegaso negro se desmaya en medio del pueblo, entonces Rainbow Dash , que estaba volando cerca de ahí, lo ve y lo sube a su nube.

3 HORAS Y MEDIA DESPUÉS…

**BlackShade:** Ugh…mi cabeza…

**Rainbow Dash:** Estás bien, BlackShade?

Él recuerda la nube de Rainbow Dash cuando estaba consolando a Rainbow, y por tanto, también la recuerda a ella (La recordó por la nube, no por su presencia, para que no anden con problemas existenciales diciendo por qué no se dio cuenta antes en el Imperio De Cristal, es por LA NUBE)

**BlackShade:** Je…estoy bien ahora que estás conmigo, Dashie.

**Rainbow Dash:** Hace mucho que no te veía consciente de ti mismo.

**BlackShade:** claro…algo mareado, pero nada más…que tal tú?

**Rainbow Dash:** Muy bien, gracias.

**BlackShade:** Dime, cual es mi nombre?

**Rainbow Dash:** Que?

**BlackShade:** Que cual es mi puto nombre.

**Rainbow Dash:** *extrañada* Eres BlackShade Pegasolta.

**BlackShade:** Dime, quién soy?

**Rainbow Dash:** Eres un héroe en todo el mundo, matas demonios, y eres un músico profesional con cientos de fans en Equestria.

**BlackShade:** Gracias, de verdad…

**Rainbow Dash:** Te digo algo?

**BlackShade:** Adelante.

**Rainbow Dash:** Terminé con Lighting Crusher, era muy celoso, me veía hablar con alguien y enseguida me empezaba a molestar.

**BlackShade:** Lo siento, pero no sé quién es Lighting Crusher.

**Rainbow Dash:** Tienes que estar jugando.

**BlackShade:** No, no estoy jugando, no recordaba nada.

**Rainbow Dash: **Y…tienes algo con alguien? Una relación? Algo poco? Una aventura?

**BlackShade:** No, no tengo nada, además de lo de Pinkie Pie y tal vez empiece con algo con Fluttershy…

**Rainbow Dash**: …..Sexo casual?

**BlackShade:** ….Buena idea.

**Rainbow Dash:** De verdad?

**BlackShade:** No, recuerdo un poco de quien eres, pero aún no lo suficiente.

**Rainbow Dash:** Te entiendo…dime, estás quedándote con Fluttershy otra vez?

**BlackShade:** Hablando de eso…

Fluttershy aparece volando y se para en la nube.

**Fluttershy:** No me digas que te ibas a quedar aquí?

**BlackShade:** No,no,no ..yo solo estaba…despertando de estar inconsciente…

**Rainbow Dash:** Puedes llevártelo, Fluttershy, no quiere nada conmigo… no de mala forma, pero no quiere intimidad conmigo aún.

**Fluttershy:** Es entendible, no recuerda nada…

**BlackShade:** Nos vemos allá...quiero estar a solas un momento.

El pegaso oscuro usa un montón de energía para teletransportarse con el Chaos Control hasta la casa de Fluttershy, donde se acuesta en el suelo.

**Fluttershy:** En fin…me voy antes que cause alguna explosión o algo.

Fluttershy se despide de Rainbow Dash y baja saltando de nube en nube, cuando estaba cerca de la tierra voló para llegar al suelo, va volando por un rato, intentando aguantar hasta llegar para volar con BlackShade, aunque tenía en mente que no podría volar contra el en una carrera, al menos serviría como un paseo, pero un poco después de la mitad del camino prefiere correr, al llegar, ve a su pareja en el suelo, ella se pone al lado de él, lo ayuda a levantarse, y lo pone en su cama, donde se acuesta con él, ya que se sentía triste claramente.

**Fluttershy:** Que te pasa, lindo?

**BlackShade:** Acaso importa? No podrías hacer nada.

**Fluttershy:** No seas así, mírame, a los ojos.

BlackShade se da la vuelta y la mira.

**Fluttershy:** Puedes confiar completamente en mí.

Ella siente algo extraño al decir eso, como si estuviera mintiendo.

**BlackShade:** Déjame solo…vuelve en media hora.

La pegaso se retira y lo deja echado en la cama.

**_EN SUGARCUBE CORNER…_**

**Pinkie Pie:** Porqué siento esto con Rainbow Dash? Quiero estar con ella, pero es como si quisiera hacerle daño…no sé qué me ocurre, pero tengo que lidiar con eso; no le haría daño a una de mis mejores amigas.

**¿?:** Estoy segura que no te importaría.

**Pinkie Pie:** Quien dijo eso?

**¿?:** Tú.

**Pinkie Pie:** Claro que no, dime quien eres.

**Pinkamena:** Solo digamos que soy tu lado…LOCO.

**Pinkie Pie:** Como ese que usé cuando mis amigas me hicieron la fiesta sorpresa?

**Pinkamena:** Más o menos, mira, esto es lo que le harás a Rainbow Dash, en dos semanas.

**_DE VUELTA EN CASA DE FLUTTERSHY_**

**BlackShade:** (Fluttershy…)

La pegaso color crema se queda parada con sus alas abiertas en la puerta, BlackShade se da cuenta por la sombra que tapaba la luz y la observa.

**Fluttershy:** Soy tuya.

**BlackShade:** Que? A que te refieres?

**Fluttershy:** Quieras o no, estamos casados, y tengo necesidades…que solo tú puedes satisfacer, y no me importa si quieres o no, tienes que complacerme.

**BlackShade:** Solo te daré unos cuantos masajes…Me guardas unos secretos?

**Fluttershy:** Claro.

**BlackShade:** Ven aquí.

Fluttershy se pone al lado de BlackShade, aunque él le da la espalda, empieza a masajearle un hombro a Fluttershy , tal como prometió, y empieza a hablar.

**BlackShade:** No me importa si no tengo a nadie en la vida, no me importa si no tengo amor…Me importa que la gente sea buena conmigo, como son ustedes, es una de las pocas cosas que me mantiene cuerdo y vivo, pero no podré aguantar con eso por mucho tiempo más…algo demencial que vea y ya estoy muerto…Sabes, esto es muy difícil para mí, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero, me agradas y todo eso, pero quiero saber si tú quieres algo pasajero, o una relación seria—es importante para mi saberlo.

**Fluttershy:** Quiero una relación seria.

**BlackShade:** Aún no termino de hablar, así que espera antes de intentar propasarte, me preocupa que no le caiga bien a nadie, y por mis "antecedentes", mi familia y todos mis cercanos siempre me traicionan o me dejan olvidado para siempre, diciéndome que nunca me quisieron ni apreciaron en realidad…*lloriqueo* Tengo mucho miedo…**Estoy aterrado**, de que la gente me odie…**Me paraliza** que la gente me ignore…**Me asusta mucho**, que nadie me quiera…..

BlackShade se intenta acurrucar con su cuerpo, envolviéndose con su cola, solo se queda mirando sus mechones rojos, y siente las pezuñas de Fluttershy en su estómago, se sonroja y salta de la sorpresa.

**Fluttershy:** Yo te adoro, nunca te haría eso, eres todo para mí, te amo mucho, y quiero que lo sepas.

**BlackShade:** De veras? Es la verdad?

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade Pegasolta, te adoro con toda mi alma.

**BlackShade:** …Gracias… significa mucho para mí.

El pegaso obscuro, se da la vuelta, y la abraza, llorando, pero feliz.

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilito…mi lindo Blackie me ama, no?

**BlackShade:** No me trates así…me haces sentir…raro.

**Fluttershy:** Eso, es amor, o vergüenza, depende.

**BlackShade:** Creo que es vergüenza, aunque, si, te amo, te quiero mucho, desde que te vi, solo estaba asustado de que tú también me odiaras.

**Fluttershy:** Como puedes pensar eso? Intenté persuadirte para estar contigo por todo este tiempo…al menos ya me quieres de nuevo.

**BlackShade:** Dime, quieres un masaje más…íntimo?

**Fluttershy:** No, lo necesito, así que adelante.

El pegaso negro saca una de sus garras de demonio.

**BlackShade**: Ves esta cosa? Materia oscura infernal reforzada con Eglantina Celestial…además de estar cubierto de acero y hierro humanos, son bastante duras, casi irrompibles, aunque, son bastante sensibles.

**Fluttershy:** Siempre quise saber de qué estaban hechas esas cosas…

**BlackShade:** Así que, si te acaricio aquí…

BlackShade empieza a tocar la entrepierna de la pegaso.

**Fluttershy:** No me dolerá?

**BlackShade: **Nah, yo sentiré como si estuviera teniendo sexo contigo, no tan intensamente como con mi pene, pero me sentiré muy bien, aunque yo elijo cuando tienen los nervios activos o no.

**Fluttershy:** Interesanteeeeeh…aaaaahh—no frotes tus garras contra mí!

**BlackShade:** Dime, "No siento nada de placer por que estés frotando tus garras en mi vagina", y me detendré.

**Fluttershy:** No—no puedo…Se siente muy bien…

**BlackShade:** Dímelo a mí…*espasmo* Ahora, me pregunto qué pasará si meto una de estas…

**Fluttershy:** Espera No! No te atrevas!

El pegaso oscuro sonríe y mete una de sus garras en Fluttershy, ella da un gemido profundo, y BlackShade suspira, sintiendo todas las sensaciones de su vagina.

**BlackShade:** Que suave…

Ella se pone a retorcer, BlackShade saca su garra, agarra a Fluttershy, ella intenta soltarse, pero BlackShade la pone arriba de él, y empieza a meter su garra otra vez, aunque ahora también le acaricia el pecho con su otra pezuña, rascándole el cuello con sus garras, ella agarra su pezuña sorpresivamente.

**BlackShade:** Hey, hey, espera que haces?!

Fluttershy le da una lamida a las garras de su pareja, y se pone a lamerlas bastante, complaciéndolo, él se sonroja profundamente y jadea.

**BlackShade:** Es suficiente placer para mi…Es demasiado…una vagina y oral al mismo tiempo? Se siente excelente…creo que…aaah…mierda…un orgasmo…que bien se siente…*gruñido*

El pegaso oscuro llega a su orgasmo, y se retuerce mientras Fluttershy se da vuelta.

**Fluttershy:** Buen perro…Ah. Demonios…

Ella golpea accidentalmente a BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** No, está bien…Linda marca…mariposas…(!)

El pegaso recuerda su manera de hablarle a su pareja.

**BlackShade:** Mariposa…que curioso…es como si yo siempre te dijera así.

**Fluttershy:** Quieres sexo?

**BlackShade:** Ya estoy listo.

**Fluttershy:** Debería estar arriba?

**BlackShade:** Tu móntame como si no hubiera mañana.

La pegaso abraza a su pareja y mete el pene de BlackShade dentro de su vagina, él se inclina y ella solo se pone contra su pecho, apoyando su cara contra él, BlackShade instintivamente le muerde una oreja, y no la suelta.

**Fluttershy: **No me muerdas, tonto…aaaaah.

**BlackShade:** No puedo evitarlo…Suave…mierda…tu oreja sabe bien…y me excita bastante morderte…Creo que me la pone más dura…es excitante para mi…y creo que te hace sentir bien..

**Fluttershy:** Aaaah…siii…se siente bien….puedes morderme más fuerte? Aaaah…

El pegaso oscuro muerde bastante más fuerte la oreja de la pegaso, ella siente dolor, y le dice que no tan fuerte, el suelta sus colmillos un poco, y sigue disfrutando del momento.

**BlackShade: **Jo-der…Tener sexo contigo es increíble! Eres tan suave y apretada….y tu vagina es tan cálida…y húmeda…mierda…puedo sentir tus jugos en mi entrepierna…estas muy mojada.

**Fluttershy:** Ahn…aaahn.-ahn-ahn-ah! Voy más profundo, voy más profundo!

La pegaso sigue moviéndose y mete cada vez más profundamente el pene del pegaso, ambos se ponen a jadear, aunque BlackShade se controla, Fluttershy llega a su primer orgasmo en mucho tiempo, y BlackShade reacciona, metiendo su pene hasta el fondo, tocando el punto G (Parte muy sensible de una mujer, que está al fondo de la vagina) dándole mucho placer extra , aunque no deja salir los jugos de ella.

**Fluttershy:** Sácala un poco, quiero que salgan mis jugos vaginales…porfavor?

**BlackShade:** No lo creo, hermosa, los voy a dejar dentro, porque se sienten excelente, y además…estoy pensando en algo…

BlackShade se acerca al oído de Fluttershy sensualmente, y le habla susurrando.

**Blackshade:** En que debería terminar dentro de ti, no crees?

Ella vuelve a moverse, aunque BlackShade la frena, le afirma la cintura, y empieza a moverse el mismo, él siente satisfacción cuando Fluttershy le empieza a lamer el cuello, el vuelve a morder su oreja, ella da un gemido, que se transforma en grito de placer.

**Fluttershy:** AAAAH! BLACKSHADE! MAS ADENTRO! MAS PROFUNDO!

**BlackShade: **No puedo meterla más sin romperte…tendría que romper tu útero…y eso sería lo contrario al placer para ambos…en especial para mí, pero puedo meterla más fuerte…

El pony negro hace sus movimientos más violentamente, dándole más placer a ambos, Fluttershy llega a un segundo orgasmo, que llega a ser multi-orgasmo cuando llega el tercero, ella babea por el placer mientras Blackshade no para de moverse.

**BlackShade: ** No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo a este ritmo…

**Fluttershy: **Hazlo ya! Aaaaahn…tan bueno….AAAAAH! NO CAMBIES DE VELOCIDAD ASÍ NADA MAS! ME DUELE UN POCO CUANDO LO HACES!

**BlackShade:** Lo siento, solo jugaba un poco contigo, hermosura.

**Fluttershy:** PARA, PARA, PARA! Aaaaah…estaba cerca de venirme otra vez…Quiero que terminemos juntos…

**BlackShade:** Quieres que yo termine mientras tú también lo haces?

**Fluttershy:** Sip…juntitos, como la pareja que somos.

**BlackShade:** Como quiera, Señorita Fluttershy.

El pegaso sigue moviéndose violentamente, bastante rápido, y libera su semen al mismo tiempo que Fluttershy llega a su orgasmo, ambos sienten como el otro tiembla por el placer, aunque esta vez, ambos dan un gemido y se dan un beso con lengua mientras se agarran las pezuñas, al terminar sus orgasmos, Fluttershy colapsa en BlackShade, él le lame la frente y mueve su cola, por sus instintos de perro, y le masajea la espalda, ella sonríe y BlackShade saca su pene de ella, dejando salir una mezcla de los resultados de sus orgasmos.

**Fluttershy:** Me violas tan bien como siempre, lindo perrito.

**BlackShade: **Un completo placer tener sexo con usted, Señorita.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, señor BlackShade, no sea tan lanzado, que pasa si nos escuchan?

**BlackShade:** Jaja…Lo siento , Señorita Fluttershy, es solo que usted estuvo grandiosa en la cama.

**Fluttershy:** Usted señor BlackShade fue muy bueno también.

**BlackShade;** No diga eso, Señorita, usted fue toda una fiera conmigo, me alegra que me haya escogido a mí.

**Fluttershy:** Quiere más, señor BlackShade? O ya sacié a la bestia?

**BlackShade:** Si cree que agotó mi energía con una simple corrida, Señorita Fluttershy, se equivoca, así que estoy listo cuando usted esté lista.

**Fluttershy:** Adelante, Señor BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Señorita Fluttershy, me preguntaba si usted quería cambiar…

**Fluttershy:** De posición?

**BlackShade: **De agujero.

**Fluttershy:** (!) Claro que no, estoy muy bien con mi vagina , no tengo muchas ganas de tener sexo anal ahora, señor BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Hará lo que yo diga , Señorita.

**Fluttershy:** Señor BlackShade…me asusta.

**BlackShade:** Y quiero que usted se quede abajo, y no haga ruido.

**Fluttershy:** *Risa sensual* Por supuesto que sí, señor BlackShade, usted disfrute de esto, y no se detenga hasta llegar a su orgasmo, okey?

**BlackShade:** Ese es el plan, linda, ya basta de juegos, tal vez luego hagamos un juego sexual como este, pero ahora quiero toda tu concentración en ser tan apretada como sea posible.

**Fluttershy:** Si, Blackie, como tú digas.

El pegaso oscuro masajea a Fluttershy, cuando ya está preparado, siente un gran dolor en el estómago, y sale corriendo al baño, Fluttershy lo sigue, pero él le grita que no entre, ella no le hace caso, y lo encuentra arrodillado, quejándose.

**BlackShade:** Te dije que no entraras! Es que no puedes hacerme caso en una simple—(!)—AGH!

El pony negro vomita sangre, e instantáneamente recuerda a Zeus diciendo "Sufrirás una dolorosa transformación para volver a ser normal".

**BlackShade:** *tosiendo sangre* Aléjate de mí! *vomita sangre otra vez*

Fluttershy lo abraza e intenta levantarlo, pero él la empuja hacia atrás suavemente.

**BlackShade: **Suéltame , necesito ir al centro…hay algo raro ahí…nos vemos allá…Chaos Control.

BlackShade se va del lugar teletransportándose.

**Fluttershy:** No sé por qué tengo un horrible presentimiento.

Al llegar al centro del pequeño pueblo, no había nada anormal, aunque BlackShade estaba mirando desafiante a una llanura vacía, Fluttershy llegó ahí cuando todas las demás estaban mirando, el pegaso negro saca a Colmillo de Acero y se queda quieto, con la misma mirada, nadie entiende lo que pasa, hasta que el pony obscuro sonríe y un gran temblor se siente en Ponyville.

**BlackShade**: (?!) Se fue… que mierda era esa cosa?

Una lanza aparece de la nada y se dirije hacia Fluttershy, BlackShade usa un Chaos Spear y este poder hace que la lanza explote, aunque el pegaso vuelve a escupir sangre, varios ponies salen a verlo, aunque él sonríe con un poco de sangre, pestañea, se cae al suelo, y al levantarse, tenía un ojo negro, y el otro blanco, y cuando hablaba, se sentía la voz de Shadow al mismo tiempo que él.

**BlackShade/Shadow:** Maldito…Por qué no me enfrentas ahora? Cobarde…no tienes futuro, no eres nada comparado conmigo…Por qué no te pierdes? Muérete , infernal criatura…Porqué atacas a mi familia? Eres un imbécil…Maldito desgraciado…Infeliz…miserable escoria…

El pegaso oscuro empieza a temblar, y su ojo negro se vuelve normal otra vez, luego de eso, a pesar del terror, todos van a verlo, pensando que estaría bien, aunque el empieza a sangrar desde su cabeza, su crin se teñía de sangre, aunque el estaba en perfecto estado.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade…Que te pasa? Estas bien o necesitas ir al doctor?

**BlackShade:** Pareciera que estoy bien?!

**Fluttershy:** …..

**BlackShade:** Mira, lo siento mucho, pero Shadow me está corrompiendo, y tengo que detenerlo.

**Fluttershy:** Quien es Shadow?

**BlackShade:** … Él es mi lado oscuro… Es un demonio angelical porque los malditos de G.U.N. intentaron clonarme con fines militares…de ahí nació Shadow, y juro que lo destruiré a pesar de todo lo que me pueda pasar…

Todas se quedan calladas por un momento, aunque BlackShade mira al suelo y todas lo imitan.

**Fluttershy:** Pero yo…Me preocupa mucho tu vida…Yo te adoro, Blackie.

**BlackShade:** Lo se , mi amor…Quiero que sepas que yo no moriré peleando.


	3. Los Experimentos FEG

Luego de unos pocos días, decidí seguir con la historia, me estaba dando un respiro de varias cosas personales q me pasaron.

**Fluttershy**: (Desde que volví a enamorar a BlackShade, algo me pone muy nerviosa, porque no sé si volverá a recordar todo lo que hicimos.)

**BlackShade:** Hey, que te ocurre?

**Fluttershy:** Hm?

El pegaso oscuro estaba recostado en un sofá con su cabeza apoyada en las patas de Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:** Vamos, preciosa, no me dejes hablando solo, me estabas diciendo que tenemos un hijo…Es verdad?

**Fluttershy:** Si…se llama Light Thunder… La pasé muy bien en nuestra luna de miel…

**BlackShade:** Y pensar que no lo recuerdo…mierda…me encantaría saber dónde fuimos…

**Fluttershy:** A un hotel, cerca del mar.

**BlackShade:** Genial…me encanta el mar…Nadar todo el día…Flotar en el agua y dormirse con el mecimiento de las olas…

**Fluttershy:** Hablando de mecimiento…Ha habido muchos temblores últimamente…

**BlackShade:** Si…esos temblores son extraños…Me causan miedo…

**Fluttershy:** Oh, pobrecito, ven aquí.

Ella agarra al pegaso del cuello y lo pone encima de ella, pero BlackShade se pone a temblar y a cubrirse la cabeza con las patas, ella lo abraza y lo cubre con sus alas, BlackShade empieza a llorar, ella le da varios besos en la frente, y el empieza poco a poco a calmarse, aunque sigue sollozando y llorando, empieza a tranquilizarse.

**Fluttershy:** Mi lindo pegaso, que te pasa? Te dio penita?

**BlackShade:** Tengo tanto miedo…*sollozo y espasmo* Tengo tanto miedo…

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilo…estás conmigo, yo nunca te traicionaría, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

**BlackShade:** Por favor…dime que me amas…Tengo que oírlo…dime que me amas…

**Fluttershy:** Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, pero deja de llorar, mi pegaso.

**BlackShade:** Gracias…eres muy buena conmigo…te adoro…te amo tanto. Por favor nunca me abandones…

Fluttershy le levanta un poco la cara a BlackShade, que tenía los ojos rojos por estar llorando, ella le muestra la lengua, y le rasca la cabeza, él se empieza a relajar, y ella le da un beso, él baja sus orejas y abre sus alas, ella le sigue rascando la cabeza, pero luego de un momento, le empieza a acariciar el cuello, y él se sonroja profundamente, intenta controlarse, pero en vez de eso, se empieza a retorcer, ella le agarra la cola, y BlackShade se queda quieto, luego ella le toma una pezuña al pegaso y le sigue acariciando la cabeza.

**BlackShade:** Para…Me pones…Me das ganas…De tener sexo…

**Fluttershy: **Entonces tengamos sexo.

**BlackShade:** *Intentando buscar una excusa* Es que tengo sed…

**Fluttershy:** Quieres algo?

**BlackShade:** Hace años que no tomo leche…

**Fluttershy:** Mmm…yo tengo leche materna…Light Thunder nunca tomó…y no lo hubiera dejado tampoco.

**BlackShade: **?

**Fluttershy:** Igual que la primera vez…vamos, tu lame un rato uno de estos puntos rosados, y empezará a salir leche.

**BlackShade:** Estas segura?

**Fluttershy:** Averigua.

**EN EL ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT.**

**Twilight:** SPIIIIKEEEE!

**Spike:** Que pasa, Twilight?

**Twilight: **Quiero que vayas a buscar a Fluttershy y a BlackShade, los necesitamos aquí urgente, con guitarras.

**Spike:** Porqué tengo que ir yo?

**Twilight:** Porque necesito unos minutos a solas con Luminus…

**Luminus:** Que?!

**Spike:** Esta bien, ya voy…

El pequeño dragón sale corriendo hacia la casa de Fluttershy.

**Spike:** Porqué tengo que ir yo? Siempre estoy trabajando…y además nadie me habla a menos que yo les hable primero…

**EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…**

**BlackShade:** Como lo hago preciosa? Se siente bien?

**Fluttershy:** Hm-hm…Hah…mmm…Te gusta el sabor de mi leche?

**BlackShade:** Es deliciosa…Me encanta…Quiero mucho más…hace años que no tomaba algo tan rico.

**Fluttershy:** Tú sigue así…Buen perrito…

En la casa se escucha un fuerte portazo, BlackShade se asusta y se pone debajo de la cama, temblando, Fluttershy hace lo mismo, ambos tiritan y se abrazan debajo de la cama, aunque luego Spike sube y ve la cama temblando, BlackShade le da un beso a Fluttershy y usa un Chaos Control, apareciendo detrás de Spike con sus garras afuera, preparado para atacar, aunque al ver al pequeño dragón asustado, las guarda y baja caminando abajo.

**Fluttershy:** Spike *espasmo* Nos asustaste a ambos…

**Spike:** A BlackShade también?

**Fluttershy: **Sí. Se metió debajo de la cama incluso antes que yo.

**Spike:** Nunca lo vi asustado…

**Fluttershy:** Créeme Spike, él está muy asustado, no sé porque, según él es porque teme que nadie lo quiera…

**Spike: **Sería mejor no hacerlo recordar sobre lo que pasó entre Big Mac y tú.

**Fluttershy:** *sonrojada* No hables de eso…me pone nerviosa, estresada, triste y desilusionada.

El dragón baja, y ve a BlackShade estaba mirando desde una ventana el cielo, abriendo sus alas lentamente.

**Spike:** BlackShade?

El pegaso obscuro escucha la voz del dragón, cierra sus alas y mira al suelo, nervioso, pero con una mirada desafiante.

**Spike:** Oye, no tienes porqué asustarte.

**BlackShade:** Aléjate, miserable dragón!

Las pupilas del pegaso obscuro cambian de negro a rojo sangre, Fluttershy baja las escaleras, y lo ve así, pero él, de la nada, se estira.

**BlackShade:** La U.P.W.…

Los ojos del pony negro empiezan a sangrar, mientras que alrededor de él, se forma una especie de atmósfera negra, además, se ven unos ojos detrás de él, luego se divisa una sonrisa macabra, que pareciera intentar morderlo, pero entonces, el cae al suelo, llorando sangre, y la ilusión desaparece.

**BlackShade: **La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….La U.P.W….

**Fluttershy:** BLACKSHADE! PORFAVOR! RESPONDEME!

**BlackShade:** Dragones…Ghouls….Menomaru…Cockatrices…Destrachanes …Hook Horror…Lizalfos…Hell Hounds…Illithids…Manticoras…Dolor, muerte, destrucción , caos asesinatos infierno demonios monstruos pérdida perdición odio desprecio miseria ataques sangre caída sin regreso Dark Gaia (!)Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia Dark Gaia DARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADA RKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIA DARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADA RKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIA DARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADA RKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIADARKGAIA!

Fluttershy golpea al pegaso en la cabeza, deja de repetir eso, y se queda mirando al suelo, luego se telestransporta con un Chaos Control sin dejar rastro.

**Spike:** Donde se fue y quien es Dark Gaia?

**Fluttershy:** No lo sé…Tenemos que encontrarlo.

**_EN UNA LLANURA DESTRUIDA._**

**BlackShade:** … Están aquí aún.

**_EN SWEET APPLE ACRES:_**

**BrightSword:** QUE SE FUE?! DONDE?!

**Fluttershy:** No lo sé! Y si no dejas de gritarme no harás nada para encontrarlo!

**BrightSword:** Mierda…Kiyana! BlackShade se fue!

**Kiyana:** Que?! Como que se fue?!

**BrightSword:** Dijo algo antes de irse?

**Fluttershy:** Dark Gaia, Cockatrice, Illithid, Ghoul y otras cosas.

**BrightSword/Kiyana:** Santa Mierda…LUMINUS! LIGHTING CRUSHER! CANDY CLOUD! AQUÍ AHORA!

Los tres ponies aparecen ahí, y se ponen en fila.

**Kiyana:** Black se fue! Así que todos a buscarlo!

Light Thunder, aparece entre los árboles, con los ojos cerrados, Fluttershy se pone a llorar, Applejack aparece junto a Light Thunder y le da un abrazo a su amiga, el pequeño pegaso mira al cielo.

**Light Thunder:** Mi Papá está en una llanura.

**BrightSword:** Por Celestia…estamos en problemas…

**Fluttershy:** Que pasa?

**Kiyana:** SE FUE A LAS RUINAS DEL PUEBLO PEGASOLTA!

El grupo de amigos de BlackShade sale corriendo, menos Light Thunder, que corre en la dirección contraria, luego de juntar a todas las amigas de Fluttershy, Light Thunder los conduce a una llanura destrozada, llena de flechas, con sangre seca en todas partes, y en medio, BlackShade parado en su forma de demonio, agotado, con los ojos cerrados, jadeando, con un ala rota, con varias cortadas en el cuerpo.

**BlackShade (Demonio):** GGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA! MUERTE A TODO EL QUE SE ME OPONGA! CHAOS BLAST!

El pegaso usa uno de sus diversos poderes, creando un gran agujero en el suelo, y causando que varias sombras se vean en el ambiente, aunque todas saltan y le hacen cortadas en los brazos, piernas, espalda, alas, estómago y un corte en la nariz, además, el pegaso obscuro pierde su transformación, entonces, llega todo el grupo de amigos de Fluttershy junto a Light Thunder, además, Twilight llevaba a Spike en el lomo.

**BlackShade: ***jadeo* Malditos Ghouls…son demasiados…

**BrightSword:** Hermano! Aléjate!

El pegaso gris estaba corriendo con todos los compañeros de su hermano, cada uno con su espada, BlackShade toma la espada olímpica, se cura, da un salto hacia al lado, y levanta su espada, de la cual se forma un destello muy potente, dejando ver a unas 50 criaturas con una boca en la cara y una en el estómago, moradas, cada una con 5 brazos y 3 piernas.

**BlackShade:** *jadeo* Mierda…

**Light Thunder:** Son muy poderosas esas cosas…Tengo que ayudar, Mami.

**Fluttershy:** De ninguna manera, ellos son 6, de cualquier forma podrían derrotarlos.

Los Ghouls atacan frenéticamente a todo el grupo mordiendo a varios, a Kiyana, en especial, le mordieron la pata y bebieron un poco de la sangre que salió de ahí.

**Light Thunder:** Mami, mi Papá morirá si no los ayudo, tienes que dejarme ir.

La pegaso color crema mira a su hijo, y lo empuja suavemente, el sale corriendo hacia su padre, el instintivamente mira a su hijo, y lo reconoce, la sangre en sus ojos vuelve, y recuerda todo respecto a su hijo.

**BlackShade:** Light Thunder?!

**Light Thunder:** Papá! Cuidado!

Un Ghoul se dirigía directamente a BlackShade, el saca sus garras, y estas se alargan y le perforan el cuello, matándolo al instante, Light Thunder salta hacia él, y BlackShade lo abraza, abriendo ambos sus alas, el padre se pone a llorar un poco, después de un abrazo corto, el pegaso oscuro le ofrece a su hijo de ojos dorados a colmillo sagrado, el recibe la espada y ambos van corriendo a ayudar contra los Ghouls.

**BlackShade:** Esa espada ahora te pertenece.

**Light Thunder:** De veras?!

BlackShade le guiña un ojo a su hijo, luego mira al frente y su cara cambia claramente, salta hacia al lado y empuja a Light Thunder, salvándolo de un Ghoul que saltaba hacia él con una espada llena de sangre, luego, levanta a colmillo de acero.

**BlackShade:** "Viento Cortante"!

El pegaso negro usa la habilidad de la espada directamente en el cuerpo del Ghoul, reventándolo en pedazos, Light Thunder mira a su padre completamente calmado, a pesar de que su espada esté llena de sangre.

**Light Thunder:** Quiero que me entrenes.

**BlackShade:** Tal vez luego, ahora, prepárate.

El pegaso usa un Chaos Control, y aparece en el cielo, entonces, con su cuerpo en torno al sol, empieza a volar más arriba.

**BlackShade:** Posiblemente esto ayude, o empeore las cosas.

El pegaso usa la aceleración desde el aire, y cae justo arriba de un Ghoul, partiéndolo por la mitad, además, crea un cráter en el suelo, que hace saltar a todos los monstruos y Light Thunder aprovecha la situación para cortar por la mitad a 5 que estaban intentando caer de pie. BlackShade aparece al lado de Light Thunder.

**Light Thunder:** Eres muy fuerte, Papá.

**BlackShade:** Hasta que al fin lo aceptas…

El pequeño pegaso rojizo mira a su padre mientras él se concentra profundamente, su crin empieza a levantarse, y él crea una ilusión de la ciudad Pegasolta antes del caos, dejando ver a todos como esa gran ciudad llena de Pegasos prosperaba, luego, aparece en el cielo por un Chaos Control, y crea una gran explosión por un Chaos Blast, entonces, empieza a cargar un Chaos Spear, todos los ponies se alejan , dejando a los Ghouls riéndose en medio, entonces, de la pezuña de BlackShade sale una esfera dorada bastante grande, que el lanza hacia abajo, que, al tocar el suelo, explota dejando un gran cráter en el suelo.

**BlackShade:** *suspiro* Listo…

Light Thunder intenta volar , pero sus pequeñas alas no lo dejan levantar su cuerpo, su padre usa un Chaos Control y lo deja en su lomo, él le agarra el cuello abrazándolo y su padre se pone a volar por las ruinas de la ciudad mientras su hijo ríe tiernamente.

**Fluttershy:** Light Thunder al fin quiere a BlackShade…

**BlackShade:** Espera un segundo, Light Thunder. "Chaos Control".

El pegaso oscuro telestransporta a su hijo al lado de Twilight, y vuela directamente hacia ella.

**Twilight:** BlackShade, para que estamos aquí?

**BlackShade:** Dark Gaia…

**Todos:** Quien es Dark Gaia?

**BlackShade:** Verán…en la U.P.W.—

**Fluttershy:** U.P.W.?

**BrightSword:** Unicornia-Pegasolta-War.

**Twilight:** Continua.

**BlackShade:** En la Guerra , un Unicornia me rompió un ala y me tiró a un hoyo , con la esperanza de eliminar a un guerrero de elite—

**Light Thunder:** Eras un guerrero de elite?!

**BlackShade:** Tu tío BrightSword también lo era…En fin, en ese hoyo, caí a un barranco, que mitológicamente se llama "Barranco Del Olvido", Que llega hasta el centro del planeta. Ahí, había un gran demonio, llamado Dark Gaia, que fue generado por el lado oscuro de la titán Gaia, él intento matarme, pero me escapé, claro está, que al volver encontré la destrucción completa del clan Pegasolta y del Unicornia, a BrightSword poseído, monstruos por todas partes, etc, así que he venido a matarlo.

**Light Thunder:** Puedo ir contigo, Papá?

**BlackShade:** No hijo…Necesito pelear con un potencial tan grande que tú no puedes verlo…

**Pinkie Pie: **Eso es más ridículo que tu excusa de ser alérgico a las jeringas.

**BlackShade:** No estoy de ánimo para esto, así que , solo necesito a tu Mamá y a Kiyana.

**Kiyana:** Puedo ir, y sé que es para curarte, pero por qué Fluttershy?

**BlackShade:** Me alienta a pelear, y es un alivio tenerla cerca.

**Fluttershy:** Iré con ustedes…Rarity, cuida a Light Thunder mientras no estoy.

Los tres pegasos salen corriendo, Light Thunder intenta seguirlos, pero Rarity lo levanta con magia.

**Rarity:** Tú eres el travieso potrillo que estaba jugando con mi hermana, no?

**Light Thunder:** Si. Sweetie es muy dulce. Es una potra muy buena.

**Rarity:** Aún no es una potra, es solo una potranca, como tú.

**Light Thunder:** Oh…me mintió.

BlackShade hace que Kiyana y su esposa se alejen, y crea una explosión con sus poderes, dejando ver un gran barranco.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy, vamos, salta conmigo, Kiyana, cúbreme la espalda mientras bajo.

El pegaso oscuro agarra a Fluttershy de su lomo y patas, como cuando estaban recién casados, ella lo abraza sonriendo, recordando los buenos tiempos, cuando van por la mitad de la caída, un rayo extraño golpea a BlackShade, Kiyana elimina al atacante enseguida.

**BlackShade:** MALDICIÓN! UN BEHOLDER! FLUTTERSHY! SUELTATE Y VUELA! VUELA RÁPIDO!

El pegaso negro va cayendo sin poder moverse, y Fluttershy intenta volar, al final, lo logra, y antes que BlackShade caiga, su hijo Light Thunder lo agarra, y lo deja en el suelo.

**BlackShade:** Hijo? Como llegaste aquí?

**Light Thunder:** Control Caos.

**BlackShade:** Jeje…tan joven, y mi hijo ya aprendió a usar el Chaos Control…Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Al final, el pegaso rojo oscuro convence a su padre de ir con ellos, los tres pegasos más jóvenes siguen a BlackShade que iba adelante, el pegaso negro levanta sus orejas y le dice a todas que se escondan, cuando todos están detrás de una piedra, una gran cantidad de criaturas moradas con una especie de trompa pasan a su lado, hablando en un idioma extraño.

**BlackShade:** Ssssh…Silencio….

Uno de los monstruos oye a Light Thunder pisando una piedra, y se acerca a ver, BlackShade crea una ilusión de una roca bloqueando el camino, y el Illithid se va.

**BlackShade:** Si un Illithid los detecta, todos los detectarán, así que todos juntos y quietos cuando se acerquen, son ciegos, pero tienen un oído muy fino.

Los pegasos siguen corriendo, luego, llegan a un gran lago de lava.

**BlackShade:** Ahora tenemos que volar para llegar allá…Aquí nada Dark Gaia, así que tengan cuidado…

Los 4 pegasos se ponen a volar lentamente, Light Thunder arriba de su padre, Kiyana detrás de Fluttershy, y llegan hasta una cornisa, donde el pegaso oscuro les dice que se detengan.

**BlackShade:** Miren…Abajo.

Un gran monstruo , (De aproximadamente unos 6000 kilómetros de longitud), estaba nadando en el lago de lava, aunque en un momento se detiene, mira hacia arriba, BlackShade se sorprende, y el monstruo se hunde.

**BlackShade:** Todos fuera, ya, ya, ya!

Los pegasos vuelan a otra cornisa, cuando Dark Gaia, un demonio mayor del haberno, salta desde el fondo del lago, intentando morder a BlackShade, el usa un Chaos control y aparece detrás de él, golpeándolo con sus garras, pero sin causar ningún daño.

**BlackShade:** Mierda…olvidé por completo su coraza…

**Fluttershy:** Mithril…necesito que me digas como vencerlo.

El espíritu guardián, ahora de Fluttershy, aparece.

**Dark Mithril:** Sus ojos…ataquen sus ojos.

Un rayo aparece en medio del barranco , apareciendo un raro cristal, en un pedazo de piedra que estaba rodeado de lava.

**BlackShade:** Que es eso?

**Dark Mithril:** Es un cristal de Oregorn…Es para Light Thunder…le dejará usar su SuperForma…Porque tal vez sea como BlackShade, pero no puede usar sus transformaciones por el ADN de Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:** Yo no necesito una SuperForma…Light Thunder, si quieres ayudarme de verdad, necesito que vueles y tomes ese cristal.

El pequeño pegaso empieza a saltar intentando mantenerse flotando mientras aletea, pero no lo logra.

**Light Thunder:** No puedo Papá.

**BlackShade:** Si puedes hijo! Yo sé que si puedes, tú puedes hacerlo.

Fluttershy le dice a Light Thunder que se detenga, pero él se niega.

**Light Thunder:** Necesito ayudar a mi Papá…tengo que hacerlo.

**BlackShade:** CUIDADO!

Dark Gaia estaba saltando directamente hacia Light Thunder, BlackShade lo empuja, Salvándolo, Dark Gaia golpea el cristal con uno de sus esqueléticos brazos, y causa que este se caiga, BlackShade cae golpeado por un Beholder que Dark Gaia llevaba en el lomo, incapacitado de moverse.

**Kiyana:** Hermano!

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade!

**Light Thunder:** PAPÁ!

El pequeño pegaso salta desde la plataforma, y abraza a su Papá cuando está a su lado, y ve el cristal un poco más abajo de él, entonces, el empieza a aletear para bajar, luego de intentarlo, BlackShade le dice: Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras, hijo mío. El pegaso rojizo logra planear por la tensión y agarra el cristal, formando un círculo de luz alrededor de ambos.

**Fluttershy:** No quiero ver!

Al ver luego que se disipara la luz, Light Thunder tenía todas sus plumas plateadas brillantes, su crin así mismo era plateado, sus ojos eran verdes, la Tenseiga, su nueva espada, tenía un tinte Negro y podía levitar, BlackShade , por su parte, Tenía puesta su armadura de Dios, con uso ilimitado de poderes, aunque sin poder pensar por su deseo de Destrucción, ambos, atacan a Dark Gaia, BlackShade, siendo el dios del caos y destrucción, usa un Chaos Oblivion cerca de la cola de Dark Gaia, desintegrándola, él grita de dolor y Light Thunder, aprovechando la velocidad de su SuperForma, golpea en un ojo a Dark Gaia, reventándolo, BlackShade usa su espada divina ilusoria para lanzar una fusión del Aluvión De Adamantinas y del Dragón Explosivo, destruyendo muchos brazos del demonio mayor, además de dejarlo adolorido por los fragmentos explosivos.

**Light Thunder (SF {SuperForma}):** Vamos, Papá!

BlackShade ya no estaba a su lado, estaba cargando un poder muy extraño, cuando Light Thunder estaba a su lado, usa un Chaos Control definitivo, activa el Chaos Ultimate, y se para arriba de la cabeza escamosa del demonio, y empieza a golpear su cabeza, usando el Rakuhouka cada vez que lo golpeaba, luego de unos veinte golpes, vuela alrededor de su cabeza, usando diversos Chaos Spear cargados al máximo como trampas, para que al volver a hacer fluir el tiempo, todas impactaran en la cabeza del demonio, Light Thunder no entendía el porqué de las acciones de su padre, pero sigue mirándolo, Luego de poner varias trampas, golpea directamente con un Chaos Blast a Dark Gaia, y le revienta los dos ojos restantes, al terminar eso, hace que sus garras salgan, y las frota, produciendo chispas negras que vuelven el tiempo a la normalidad. Dark Gaia grita del dolor, mientras los meteoritos del Rakuhouka golpean todo su cuerpo, los Chaos Spear revientan en su cabeza, y 10 Chaos Blast revientan en todo su cuerpo, finalizando con otro Oblivion cerca de su cuello.

**BlackShade:** …. Suficiente Destrucción…

El pegaso se saca la armadura y la tira a la lava.

**BlackShade:** …Aún no está muerto…

**Light Thunder (SF):** Claro que si…Lo reventaste, Papá!

**BlackShade: **Ahora, Light Thunder, verás lo que es en realidad tu padre…espero sigas admirándome como hasta ahora.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, NO.

**BlackShade: **No tengo opción…

**Light Thunder (SF):** Que es ese temblor?!

**BlackShade:** (No puedo mostrarle mi verdadera forma a Light Thunder…sería horrible para el saber que su padre es una abominación del universo…)

Dark Gaia emerge de la lava y saca 10 pares de ojos en todo su cuerpo, para ver todo a su alrededor además de tener 8 ojos pequeños en su cara, y 1 gigante en donde debería estar la punta de su nariz.

**Light Thunder (SF):** Vamos Papá…

Dark Gaia crea dos de los meteoritos del Rakuhouka dirigidos hacia Kiyana y Fluttershy, ambas son golpeadas, y caen desmayadas en la entrada, BlackShade mira desesperado como su familia es dañada, y su crin le cubre los ojos.

**BlackShade:** Ggggrrrrr….

**Light Thunder (SF):** Se recuperarán Papá?…Papá?!

**BlackShade : **Aunque siento odio por ti, Dark Gaia, haré justicia y te mataré…Por el bien y el mal usados por la misma causa…yo te destruiré.

BlackShade desaparece y Dark Gaia se da la vuelta, Light Thunder observa a su padre y como empieza a triturar los brazos de Dark Gaia.

**BlackShade**: RÁFAGA SUPREMA!

El pegaso usa sus garras para reventar 6 ojos del cuerpo de Dark Gaia, Mientras Light Thunder ataca los ojos de su rostro, luego de varios ataques, BlackShade aparece junto a Light Thunder, usa un Chaos Control al máximo, pausa el tiempo completamente por 1 hora, dándole millones de golpes en el ojo a Dark Gaia, luego de eso, solo pausa a Dark Gaia y vuelve el tiempo a su normalidad.

**BlackShade : **Light Thunder, presencia el verdadero poder de tu padre.

BlackShade cierra los ojos y los abre completamente rojos, luego, hace que los millones de golpes que le dio le den rápidamente, causando sonidos como si lo estuviese desgarrando, reventando, triturando, destruyendo y evaporizando el ojo de Dark Gaia, luego de los golpes, Light Thunder mira impresionado como el ojo sigue intacto, luego, BlackShade abre sus alas, y empieza a obtener energía del ambiente, junta sus garras al frente y crea una esfera de oscuridad.

**BlackShade : **Legión De Almas.

El dios del inframundo , Hades, se posiciona detrás de BlackShade, el dios toma la energía de el pegaso obscuro y lanza un ataque que se dirige directamente al demonio, causando que miles de brazos del inframundo entren en el cuerpo del objetivo y lo destruyan de adentro hacia afuera, luego de que termine el ataque, Hades desaparece, BlackShade termina el Chaos Control y Dark Gaia, el causante de la guerra contra los Unicornia, desaparece explotando en sangre.

**BlackShade:** Hijo, junta tus manos hacia tu tía y tu Mamá.

Light Thunder hace lo pedido.

**BlackShade:** Ahora, concéntrate para que se levanten.

**Light Thunder (SF):** *asiente* Gggrrrrr….

El pequeño pony imita a su padre gruñendo, BlackShade se ríe con el tierno gruñido de su hijo y hace lo mismo, entonces ambos pegasos caídos se levantan.

**Fluttershy:** Light Thunder, deja ya de volar con tu padre y ven con Mami.

El pegaso rojizo vuelve a su forma normal, y cae por no poder volar, BlackShade se queda en su posición, Fluttershy corre a ver el barranco, y le da un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna a BlackShade, el cae al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor insoportable que eso significa, Light Thunder usa un Chaos Control y aparece detrás de su madre, Preguntándole porque golpeó a su Papá.

**BlackShade:** AAAAH! SANTA MIERDA!

**Fluttershy:** Lo siento BlackShade…

**BlackShade:** AAAAAAAAAH! KIYANA, HACE ALGO MALDITA SEA!

El pegaso estaba revolcándose en su dolor mientras Kiyana le decía que no se metía con esa parte.

**Fluttershy:** Blackie…lo siento mucho…ya entendí que lo hiciste para que nuestro hijo usara un Control Caos, pero no te preocupes, cuando lleguemos te doy una recompensa.

BlackShade sigue revolcándose pero levanta sus orejas, agarra la espada olímpica, pero no resulta ningún efecto, ya que no tenía ninguna herida, Light Thunder ve a su padre y se acerca a preguntarle si estaba bien.

**BlackShade:** Ugh…ya está pasando…Hijo…Eres muy bueno, pero puedes mejorar, con tu SuperForma eres imparable…O eso crees…

Fluttershy le masajea el crin a BlackShade, mientras Kiyana le dice a Light Thunder que vaya con ella, los dos pegasos salen corriendo de ahí .

**BlackShade:** Uff…más te vale que me des unas buenas lamidas antes que te perdone por eso…Agh…

**Fluttershy:** Perdón…De verdad, lo hice porque pensé que dejaste a nuestro hijo morir.

**BlackShade:** Amo a Light Thunder, como se te ocurre que haga eso, Mariposa?

El pegaso negro se levanta tembloroso, y Fluttershy lo ayuda a caminar, BlackShade se concentra y hace un Chaos Control llevando a ambos con los demás ponies, en el instante que llegan, Light Thunder también llega con Kiyana usando un Control Caos.

**BlackShade:** Buen tiempo, hijo.

**Light Thunder:** Gracias, Papá.

**BrightSword:** Todos bien?

**BlackShade:** Yo no.

**Fluttershy:** Perdón!

**Light Thunder:** Mi papa y yo destruimos un demonio nosotros solos!

La maldición de Dark Gaia desaparece y se pone a nevar en el campo Pegasolta.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…me las pagarás…

El pegaso negro hace una bola de nieve con sus alas y se la tira en la cabeza a Fluttershy, ella hace lo mismo y Light Thunder se une, Todos empiezan a hacer una gran guerra con nieve, aunque BlackShade , BrightSword y Kiyana usan sus espadas (Y en caso de BlackShade , garras) para crear trincheras para cada equipo en la nieve y los equipos terminaron así.

**Líder: Fluttershy**

**Rainbow Dash- Pinkie Pie-Candy Cloud-Twilight-Luminus-Rarity**

**Líder: BlackShade**

**Light Thunder-Lighting Crusher-BrightSword-Applejack-Kiyana-Spike**

Luego de un buen rato jugando, El equipo de Fluttershy aparece con muchas bolas de nieve, Twilight y Rarity con dos bolas de nieve gigantescas, cuando BlackShade se da cuenta de eso, se asusta y pega un grito.

**BlackShade:** A LAS TRINCHERAS!

Todo el equipo se mete a las trincheras corriendo y el equipo contrario se prepara, cuando Light Thunder sale de ahí, todo el equipo sale de las trincheras junto a él tirando bolas de nieve, al final, el juego terminó en paz para los Pegasolta caídos, sabiendo que el clan prevalecía y prosperaba, permitiéndoles la paz.

AL OTRO DÍA, LUEGO DE VOLVER A PONYVILLE.

**BlackShade:** Que día el de ayer, eh?

**Fluttershy:** Si…fue muy divertido…hace tiempo que no jugaba así con tanta gente.

**Light Thunder:** Están tocando la puerta…

El pequeño pegaso usa un Control Caos para ir hasta la puerta y la abre, dejando ver a las CMC, el grita que se va a jugar y la pareja se queda sola.

**BlackShade:** Me hiciste el potro más feliz de la tierra.

**Fluttershy:** No. Tú me hiciste a mí la pony más feliz sobre la tierra.

BlackShade recuerda toda su relación de antes por las palabras de su esposa, vuelve a sangrar desde sus ojos, recuerda su matrimonio, su amor, cuando recién llegó a Ponyville, sus aventuras juntos, toda su vida, excepto el suceso de Big Mac, que se mantuvo bloqueado por su mente.

**BlackShade:** *Sollozo* Fluttershy…Mi amor verdadero, mi querida pegaso, Mi hermosura…Mariposa…perdóname.

El pegaso se echa arriba de su pareja y se pone a llorar.

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilo, Blackie…

**BlackShade:** Perdóname, por favor, te ruego que me perdones por no recordarte…también perdóname por tener sexo con Pinkie Pie, perdóname por todo…Te lo ruego.

**Fluttershy:** No importa, te perdono, siempre y cuando me des un beso.

BlackShade le da un beso en la boca a su pareja, pero no tarda en empezar a bajar lamiendo hasta su entrepierna.

**Fluttershy:** Oh…BlackShade…Para…está sucio…No me he limpiado…Para…

**BlackShade:** *Lamiendo* Jamás…Tengo que compensarte.

Fluttershy sigue disfrutando del placer que le da su pareja, BlackShade sigue lamiendo mientras Fluttershy abre sus alas y le agarra la cabeza a su esposo.

**BlackShade:** Delicioso…

**Fluttershy:** Ah…Voy a…Voy a venirme!

BlackShade sigue lamiendo a su pareja y ella le impulsa la cabeza más adentro, causando que el pegaso termine tragándose todos sus jugos para poder respirar.

**Fluttershy:** *jadeando* Buen…buen perro.

**BlackShade:** Perdóname…por favor , perdona.

El pegaso vuelve a darle sexo oral a su pareja, ella le intenta sacar la cabeza de ahí, pero él le muestra sus colmillos gruñendo y Fluttershy se asusta, luego de eso sigue lamiendo sin molestar.

**BlackShade:** Perdón por eso también…es que de verdad necesito compensarte por lo que hice…

Fluttershy recuerda el problema que tuvo con BlackShade sobre Big Macintosh, ella le rasca la cabeza a su pareja, y lo aleja lentamente, solo para darle un beso y darse una vuelta con él.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…

**Fluttershy:** Fuiste un tontito por no recordarme.

**BlackShade:** Apenas recuerdo lo nuestro y ya me estas regañando?

**Fluttershy:** Cállate y recuéstate, también te mereces un poco de satisfacción.

La pegaso color crema le lame el cuello a BlackShade, y él en agradecimiento le rasca el lomo y le masajea un ala.

**BlackShade:** No tienes que hacer esto…

**Fluttershy: **Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo

Ella empieza a lamer cada vez más abajo, hasta llegar a la entrepierna de BlackShade, el sufre de un espasmo y ella empieza a masturbarlo lentamente, BlackShade la mira con un ojo cerrado mientras Fluttershy empieza a lamerle la punta.

**BlackShade:** Aún me duele un poco con roces muy fuertes…me pegaste muy fuerte… así que se cuidadosa.

**Fluttershy:** Soy una tonta…me perdonas?

**BlackShade:** Yo debería estar diciéndote eso.

Fluttershy se pone arriba de BlackShade y le agarra la cara, le sonríe y le da un beso, BlackShade se sonroja más de lo que estaba y le da un beso profundo a ella, se quedan así bastante rato hasta que vuelve Light Thunder y los ve besuqueándose , a lo que el sale corriendo de ahí y se va al primer piso, ambos se miran preocupados, por suerte no vio nada más porque sus colas los tapaban.

**BlackShade:** Si hubiéramos seguido y él hubiera llegado cuando nosotros estábamos…bueno…

**Fluttershy:** Divirtiéndonos?

**BlackShade:** Exacto, no sé qué podría haber hecho.

**Fluttershy:** Tenemos que hablar con él.

**BlackShade:** Vamos, baja tu primero.

La pareja de pegasos baja y ve a su hijo tirado en el suelo, oliendo la alfombra, ambos se miran preocupados recordando los varios momentos que tuvieron sexo ahí, y bajan corriendo de la escalera.

**Fluttershy:** Light Thunder? Dime, Que haces?

**Light Thunder:** La alfombra huele raro…no sé a qué.

BlackShade se sonroja, y abre sus alas por la vergüenza.

**BlackShade:** Esto no pinta bien.

Light Thunder levanta sus orejas, y mira a su Papá, sonrojado y avergonzado, se acerca a él, pero el usa un Chaos Control y se pone detrás de Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Que se supone que haces?

**BlackShade:** Tú sabes más que yo sobre niños, dímelo tú!

**Fluttershy:** Mira, hijo, tu padre y yo…estamos , estábamos teniendo un "tiempo de calidad", así que te importaría no tener en cuenta eso y no espantarte?

**Light Thunder:** …

**Fluttershy:** Nosotros somos una pareja casada, nos amamos y estábamos expresándolo, nos gusta hacerlo, es natural, algún día tú también lo harás.

BlackShade se tira al suelo y se tapa los ojos con sus patas.

**Fluttershy:** Cuando tú seas más grande, encontrarás a una pony que te guste y nos entenderás.

**BlackShade:** …..*temblando*

**Light Thunder:** Si los entiendo, no me molesta, porque ambos lo quieren, no?

Ambos pegasos asienten con la cabeza y se ponen al lado de su hijo.

**Light Thunder:** Los amo a ambos.

**BlackShade:** Yo también los amo.

**Fluttershy:** Yo los adoro a ustedes dos.

La familia de pegasos se da un abrazo cuando llega Rainbow Dash y golpea la ventana.

**Rainbow:** BLACKSHADE!

**BlackShade:** {sigh} Que pasa ahora?

**Rainbow:** DEMONIO!

**BlackShade:** Carajo.

El pegaso sale volando y Light Thunder lo sigue corriendo, Rainbow Dash sigue al pegaso obscuro mientras vuela , y lo lleva a la misma llanura que estaba mirando el día anterior.

**BlackShade:** (!) Esa aura…

Menomaru aparece al frente de BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Menomaru! Tú estás detrás de todo esto?!

**Menomaru:** Me recuerdas?

**BlackShade:** Claro que te recuerdo, miserable! Eres mi peor enemigo!

BlackShade golpea a Menomaru con colmillo de acero mientras él se disipa diciendo "Me recuerda!", luego de eso, un temblor se siente muy fuertemente, y algo golpea al pegaso oscuro, lanzándolo a la llanura.

(Pongan la canción instrumental Cosmic Fall para esta parte)

Un campo de fuerza verde se forma alrededor de la llanura, Encerrando a BlackShade ahí, Light Thunder intenta entrar, pero no lo logra.

**BlackShade:** Que demonios?

**¿?:** Jajajaja…bienvenido a tu perdición , pequeño demonio.

**BlackShade:** Cómo?!

El pegaso negro recibe otro golpe, mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

**¿?:**Tú querías recordar tu vida, no? Bueno, te ayudaremos… así que…Nightmare, hazlo recordar "eso"

Fluttershy, que había llegado hace poco, escucha eso y teme lo peor, que el recuerde el día con Big Mac.

**BlackShade:** Que carajo es esta cosa?!

Una máquina muy rara estaba en frente de BlackShade, de sus brazos, salen unos cables que lo agarran de sus alas y patas, dejándolo inmóvil.

**BlackShade:** {Ngh} No puedo moverme…

**¿?:** Hazlo recordar todo.

La máquina electrocuta a BlackShade por los cables que tenía, haciéndolo recordar todo de antes de ser capturado por los G.U.N. , al terminar, lo suelta y Nightmare desaparece.

**BlackShade:** No puede ser…Big Macintosh…Fluttershy…Todo era tan obvio…MALDICIÓOOOON!

El pegaso negro cae al suelo, y suelta sus espadas.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade! Pelea!

**BlackShade:** Cierra el pico! Traidora insensible!

Rainbow Dash mira a BlackShade directamente, el solo se queda mirando al suelo y llorando mientras sangra por los fuertes golpes de Nightmare.

**BlackShade:** Debí haberlo sabido…Tenía que saberlo…Todo esto es su culpa… Maldita seas, Fluttershy.

Nightmare aparece detrás de BlackShade, y con uno de sus brazos intenta aplastarlo, pero, el BS-X, aparece en el combate y lo detiene, ya que su único deseo era destruir a BlackShade, impide que otro lo haga.

**BlackShade:** …Miserables ponies…No merecen vivir….

Fluttershy escucha a BlackShade diciendo eso, y se pone a llorar, pensando en que volvería a ocurrir lo de antes, el pegaso escucha a Fluttershy llorar mientras el BS-X golpea a Nightmare, y empieza a recordar todas las cosas buenas que ella hizo por él.

**BlackShade:** Amor…Salvación…Paz…Renacimiento…Vida…Aprecio…Matri monio…Curas…Apoyo…Cariño…Inspiración…Fluttershy…Yo te perdono.

El pegaso negro le toca el hombro al BS-X con sus garras y ambos golpean a Nightmare, luego BlackShade sonríe hacia el BS-X y este se disipa, Nightmare intenta atacarlo, pero BlackShade crea una explosión cerca de Nightmare usando las mismas armas, luego saca a colmillo de acero.

**BlackShade:** Gracias, "Nightmare", pero te dejaré fuera de combate por ahora. "Kongouuuuu—"!

El pegaso usa un aluvión de adamantinas, pero este se queda como una red de cristal que atrapa a Nightmare.

**BlackShade:** "BAKURYUUHA"!

BlackShade encadena sus poderes y hace que los cristales salgan en cantidades masivas y exploten al contacto, haciendo que Nightmare se retire y BlackShade se teletransporte afuera de la llanura, pero en vez de despedirse, le da la espalda al grupo, envaina su espada y se va caminando, Fluttershy corre hacia él, pero el pegaso usa un Chaos Control y se adelanta.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade…por favor no te vayas…

**BlackShade: …**

Fluttershy se pone a llorar por unos segundos, pero luego se enoja.

**Fluttershy:** Miserable! Yo te ayudé siempre que lo necesitabas y así me pagas? Eres patético! Débil y sobretodo, POCO HOMBRE!

El pegaso negro deja de caminar, y se teletransporta detrás de ella con un Chaos Control que usualmente es azul, pero ahora, el destello era rojo fuego.

**BlackShade:** Así que soy un miserable poco hombre, eh? Esto se terminó, Fluttershy. Terminamos.

Las pupilas de Fluttershy se achican mientras ve a su esposo alejarse en dirección al Bosque Everfree.

**Fluttershy:** No puede ser…que me pasó?

Ella se ve sola en el pueblo, como si todos desaparecieran, y rompe en llanto.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade…No, no,no,no…No otra vez…por favor no otra vez…no te vayas de nuevo…no me dejes sola…no me dejes sola otra vez…

La pegaso se tira al suelo y se pone a llorar descontroladamente.

**¿?:** Despierta! Fluttershy! Despierta! DESPIERTA AHORA JODER!

Fluttershy abre sus ojos, y ve a BlackShade claramente preocupado, con los ojos llorosos, y cuando ella vuelve en sí, recibe un abrazo del pegaso negro.

**BlackShade:** No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Fluttershy abraza fuertemente al pegaso obscuro y el abre sus alas.

**BlackShade: **Vámonos…Light Thunder, anda a jugar con tus amigas, es una orden.

**Light Thunder:** Si papá.

LUEGO DE ALEJARSE DEL GRUPO

**Fluttershy:** Tuve una pesadilla horrible cuando estaba desmayada!

**BlackShade:** Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El pegaso negro mira a su pareja enojado, ella lo mira disimulando su nerviosismo.

**Fluttershy: **Sobre que tenemos que hablar?

**BlackShade:** DE QUE CARAJO CREES?!

Ella lo mira sorprendida y asustada, pero él estaba claramente enrabiado.

**BlackShade:** Débil, miserable y poco hombre? Es que ya se te olvidó ?

Fluttershy lo mira y lo intenta abrazar, dándose cuenta que en realidad ella si dijo eso , pero se desmayó luego de escuchar la respuesta de su pareja , pero BlackShade la empuja hacia atrás.

**BlackShade:** Confié en ti, DOS VECES! Y aun así me mentiste…Me sorprendes…pero Yo te perdono, y quiero que sepas eso, pero, sigo enojado, así que dormiré en la cama de al lado por unos días, luego volveré contigo.

**Fluttershy:** No, no, no me hagas esto, mi amor, no me hagas esto!

**BlackShade:** Es gracioso, yo dije lo mismo en mi mente cuando te vi con Big Mac.

**Fluttershy:** …Lo siento tanto…

**BlackShade:** Ven conmigo.

El pegaso usa un Chaos Control y llegan a la casa, el sube las escaleras y ella lo sigue.

**Fluttershy:** Que puedo hacer para compensarte?

**BlackShade:** Mas te vale que empieces a darme placer antes que cometa alguna idiotez…

Ella intenta lamerlo, pero él le agarra el mentón, y con un ala le afirma una pezuña y la pone en su entrepierna.

**BlackShade:** Necesitas tu boca para hablar.

**Fluttershy:** Lo siento tanto…

**BlackShade: **Explícate. Por qué tenías que ir con Big Macintosh cuando pudiste esperar 10 minutos para que yo llegara?

**Fluttershy:** Recuerdas que tuvimos mucho sexo antes de eso?

**BlackShade:** Si.

**Fluttershy:** Me diste tanto placer ese día, que yo tuve un arranque ninfomaníaco, (Obsesión al placer provocado por el sexo) y no pude controlarme, como no estabas tú, yo solo busqué a alguien más…no podía controlarme.

**BlackShade:** NO PUDISTE IR A BUSCARME A MÍ?! *Gruñido* Déjame tranquilizarme un poco….dame más placer.

La pegaso empieza a masturbarlo con sus alas.

**BlackShade:** {sigh} Continúa.

**Fluttershy:** Yo …no quería hacerlo, sólo…no podía pensar bien, solo pensaba en tener algo metido en mi entrepierna…pensé mal y las cosas terminaron así.

El pegaso le agarra la cabeza a la pony amarilla y hace que levante su mirada, él la mira con los ojos llorosos , con sus alas extendidas y sonriendo.

**BlackShade:** Mira, te entiendo, de veras. Pero aun así, tienes que recompensarme.

**Fluttershy:** De cualquier forma!

**BlackShade:** Vas a tener sexo conmigo en cada momento que se me dé la gana, cuando quiera, donde quiera, SIEMPRE. Entendiste?

La pegaso se sonroja profundamente, pero asiente con la cabeza. BlackShade se mueve y saca las alas de su esposa de su entrepierna, entonces, a ella la deja recostada en la cama, y le da la espalda, dejándole ver su cola, entonces, empieza a penetrarla fuerte y rápido, ella se sonroja al rojo vivo mientras saca su lengua, BlackShade la mira con odio, ni siquiera se sonroja. Después de cinco minutos, Fluttershy está al borde del orgasmo, pero por la mirada del pegaso, no puede relajarse para terminar.

**Fluttershy:** BLACKSHADE! AHN! SIENTO MUCHO QUE –AAHN-AH-AHN-AH-TUVIERA SEXO CON BIG MACINTOSH! PERO POR FAVOR, DÉJAME CORRERME!

**BlackShade:** No.

El pegaso acelera, y Fluttershy le ruega que no la mire para poder relajarse, él se niega al principio, pero luego de unos cinco minutos de ruegos y de gritos de placer , le dice a Fluttershy "Adelante" , entonces, levanta su cabeza para que no le viera la cara, y ella logra relajarse, entonces, el pegaso llega a su orgasmo junto a ella, pero no se detiene, Fluttershy empieza a retorcerse, así que BlackShade para , se levanta y la mira desilusionado.

**BlackShade:** Pensé que aguantarías más. Rápido, en tu boca, ahora.

La pegaso color crema empieza a chupar el pene de su pareja, aunque él solo suspira.

**BlackShade:** No te creas que vas a salir de esta fácilmente, voy a dar todo lo que pueda para dejarte exhausta y adolorida, y no me detendré por más que me lo pidas, no pienses que seré tierno como siempre lo era.

BlackShade le agarra la cabeza a Fluttershy, y empieza a impulsarla para que le diera más placer.

**BlackShade:** Quieras o no, te voy a violar sin descanso, así que intenta guardar tu energía. La necesitarás.

El pegaso llega a otro orgasmo y obliga a Fluttershy a que se trague su semen.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, por favor, esto no me molesta, es el castigo más placentero que he tenido, pero dime que vas a ser suave conmigo.

**BlackShade:** No, Fluttershy, no lo seré, rompiste mi corazón, me mentiste en la cara, y además, me ocultaste eso, si me hubieras dicho antes de recordarlo, pero siendo directa , intentando remediar las cosas más que con palabras, sería suave, pero ahora, no voy a hacerte caso.

**Fluttershy:** Bueno…sabe muy bien…pero quiero que me violes ahora, no resisto mi excitación…quiero que me la metas.

**BlackShade:** Pídemelo tiernamente.

**Fluttershy:** Por favor, quiero que me violes como la perra que soy, quiero que me metas tu pene en mi sucia vagina, quiero que me des placer , quiero que me hagas gemir y gritar de satisfacción!

**BlackShade:** Si me lo pides tan amablemente…

Fluttershy abre sus piernas y sonríe, BlackShade se acerca lentamente y empieza a frotar su pene contra Fluttershy, ella lo agarra con sus alas y lo mueve para que empiece a meterlo en su entrepierna.

**_EN EL ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT._**

**Luminus:** Díganme, como se supone que lo vamos a convencer si Spike no lo trajo con nosotros?

**Spike:** Pensé que sería mejor darle tiempo, además, ya recuerda todo…

**Twilight:** Tienes razón…aunque Fluttershy tiene que darle una buena explicación…

**_TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE, DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY._**

**BlackShade:** Crees que fue suficiente? Yo no.

**Fluttershy:** Por favor, para, para…Mi vagina duele mucho, por favor para!

**BlackShade:** ….Bien.

**Fluttershy:** Bien?

**BlackShade:** Si, todo bien.

BlackShade la agarra de la cintura, y empieza a usar el "Otro agujero".

**Fluttershy:** No! NO HAGAS ESO!

**BlackShade:** Te dije que no te haría caso.

El pony negro sigue moviéndose sin parar, Fluttershy grita más que nada de dolor que de placer, y cada vez se pone más tensa.

**BlackShade:** Jaja…Me gusta cuando luchas…Me excita tanto…

**Fluttershy:** PORFAVOR DETENTE! PARA! ME DUELE! *Sollozo* PORFAVOR!

BlackShade siente como su corazón le dice que pare, así que se detiene, y se pone arriba de ella, sin moverse, abrazándola.

**Fluttershy:** No más, por favor, no más….Es demasiado…No puedo más…

**BlackShade:** Hecho…Ya cumpliste , y yo estoy satisfecho, así que voy a dormir, buenas noches, recupérate, y espero que no hagas tanto escándalo la próxima vez.

El pegaso negro sale de la habitación agarrándose el estómago, pasa corriendo al baño, y vuelve a vomitar sangre.

**BlackShade:** Esto…es horrendo…

Shadow aparece en frente de BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Tú!

**Shadow:** Que te pasa, BlackShade? Después de todo, soy tu, no deberías estar tan sorprendido de verte.

**BlackShade:** TE MATARÉ!

El pegaso negro se acerca de un salto a Shadow, pero se da cuenta que en realidad era un ilusión cuando pasa a través de él y se golpea la cabeza en la pared.

**Shadow:** Jaja…. Ignorante…No sabías nada de tu vida hace unos días, y ahora eres un maldito experto? No sabes manejarte, y tienes que controlarte, no quiero que te mates antes que yo lo haga.

El lado oscuro de BlackShade desaparece.

**BlackShade:** … Miserable…

El pegaso se va a la cama de al lado, y se duerme rápidamente, mientras sueña con la estación espacial donde nació Shadow, al principio, ambos eran amigos, peleaban amistosamente, ya que aún no afloraban los deseos oscuros de Shadow, ambos se llevaban bien, pero, en un momento, mientras BlackShade estaba siendo revisado por unos soldados, Shadow mató a unos 29 bebés pony de la guardería de la estación, desde entonces Shadow mataba a todos los que consideraba sin importancia para sus ideas y/u objetivos, por ver el asesinato de bebés, BlackShade recuerda sus 18 años, donde era un guerrero de elite en la U.P.W. , ya que un unicornio mató a un inocente bebé pegaso, y desde entonces BlackShade detesta a Shadow. BlackShade despierta de su sueño cuando aparece Fluttershy con un peluche y le toca los hombros.

**BlackShade:** Ugh…Fluttershy? Qué pasa?

**Fluttershy:** Tuve una pesadilla.

**BlackShade:** *Suspiro* Ven aquí.

BlackShade se mueve de mala gana dejándole lado a Fluttershy, ella suelta su peluche y se mete a la cama con BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Dime que soñaste.

**Fluttershy:** Acaso importa eso? Abrázame.

**BlackShade:** Gracias a los agentes de G.U.N. aprendí varias cosas, como esto: Si cuentas una pesadilla o sueño a alguien, es muy probable que no lo vuelvas a tener.

La pegaso color crema abraza a BlackShade y le cuenta lo que soñó.

"Soñé que estaba en una isla, con tierra gris, cerca de una aldea, como no sabía qué hacer decidí ir hacia allá, aunque al entrar ahí, había solo unicornios muertos, que se levantaron, y caminaron hacia mí , fue muy raro, porque había una cápsula gris abierta lanzando un gas extraño, sentí que uno de ellos me mordió y que otros me empezaron a violar, estaba muy asustada, no era bueno, era horrible, mientras me devoraban, además me violaban, fue horrendo."

**BlackShade:** Cápsula gris? Muertos levantándose? Gas extraño?!*Gruñido* Miserables…

**Fluttershy:** Que? Porque dices eso?

**BlackShade:** Esa cosa que viste, es una creación con Peligro Biológico de los laboratorios G.U.N. , eso es el Virus 108. Es 100% mortal, tiene 100% de capacidad para infectar y 100% de peligro viral, me infectaron con él para una prueba, pero al parecer a los ángeles y a los demonios no les hace efecto, empieza con una cortada, luego, tu visión se hace rojiza, luego Mueres, después, solo te levantas y comes gente…Lo vi con mis propios ojos…Es impresionante como comen los infectados…

**Fluttershy:** Algo más que viste?

**BlackShade:** Por dónde empezar! Hay muchos monstruos que parecen salidos de tu peor pesadilla, otros que parecen inofensivos, pero son muy peligrosos, como "La Piedra".

**Fluttershy:** La piedra?

**BlackShade:** Es una escultura de aproximadamente 3 metros de alto y 40 centímetros de ancho, está viva y es muy hostil, aunque, tiene una gran debilidad. Cuando ves directamente su cuerpo, no se puede mover, según los científicos, es porque se siente intimidado por eso, nadie lo asegura, pero parece inofensivo hasta que pestañeas , se mueve 50 metros y se pone en tu cara, ataca rompiendo el cuello o arrancando cabezas.

**Fluttershy:** No lo entiendo, porque harían eso?

**BlackShade: **Fines militares, además, tienen uno, horriblemente difícil de incapacitar, Nombre código Demonio Indestructible, número 783 , que tienen que destruir de cualquier forma, pero ni siquiera yo, junto a Shadow, pudimos hacerlo. Puede comunicarse en cualquier idioma, es muy fuerte, rápido e inteligente, es casi un dios, pero incluso con el 98% de su cuerpo destruido, es capaz de moverse y hablar, todos los experimentos están divididos en 3 sectores:

**Seguros:** Son los que no presentan ningún peligro, aunque usados incorrectamente, aún pueden causar destrucción masiva.

**Killers (Asesinos): **Son los que presentan un rango de amenaza moderado, aunque son peligrosos, los tienen bien contenidos, de todas forman, pueden escaparse, es muy difícil, pero no imposible, "La Piedra" es uno de ellos.

**Hellish (Infernales):** Son los experimentos más peligrosos, son muy hábiles, tienen habilidades raras e incomprensibles, solo vi a dos, pero he escuchado que hay unos 460 alrededor, son muy difíciles de contener, y a veces muestran grandes capacidades mentales, a diferencia de los Killers, que frecuentemente son solo máquinas de matar.

**Fluttershy:** Sabes dónde está eso? Las salas de contención de esas cosas?

**BlackShade:** Si…

El pegaso señala con su pezuña hacia arriba.

**BlackShade:** Justo arriba de nosotros. Están en una estación Espacial tan grande como Equestria, pero muy lejos de nosotros, aunque no dudo que algunos de ellos se escapen…Pero cómo? El Virus 008 es estático…la cápsula no podría llegar aquí a menos que alguien lo hiciera a propósito.

Una alarma se escucha en todo Ponyville, BlackShade se teletransporta afuera.

**ALARMA:** Atención, Ponyville, una criatura negra se ha infiltrado en nuestro pueblo, si su hogar o cercanía tiene una mancha negra grande, corran lo más rápido que puedan, huyan y avisen a los guardias.

**BlackShade:** Criatura negra? Manchas negras grandes? 031…Criatura En Descomposición…Hellish…Como carajo se escapó?

Fluttershy sale de la casa corriendo, llorando, claramente asustada.

**Fluttershy:** HAY ALGO HORRIBLE ADENTRO!

Una silueta traspasa la puerta de la casa, parecía un pony en descomposición, con los intestinos y otros órganos afuera, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, BlackShade cambia su expresión a miedo, y le grita a Fluttershy que corran, ambos salen corriendo rápidamente, y levantan vuelo, aunque, la criatura, a pesar de ser lenta, parecía levitar mientras caminaba en el aire.

**BlackShade:** No sabía que el 031 podía levitar! Maldito sea mi Chaos Control!

Fluttershy mira a su pareja algo confundida, y luego de llegar al centro del pueblo, ambos se quedan parados, mientras la sombra se acerca lentamente.

**BlackShade: **Maldición…

**Fluttershy:** Porqué dijiste eso? Por qué maldices tu Chaos Control?

**BlackShade:** Los agentes G.U.N. usaron mi ADN para todos sus experimentos, 031 puede teletransportarse en superficies y traspasar todo material sólido gracias a mi Chaos Control…Por lo que vi también puede levitar…

La sombra se acerca, pero se mete en un círculo negro que había en el suelo, y desaparece sin dejar ningún rastro.

**BlackShade:** *Temblando* Santa mierda….NADIE SE QUEDE PARADO EN UN CÍRCULO NEGRO!

Un pony mira al suelo, y la silueta del 031 le agarra una pata y se la arranca, una vez que mete el miembro cercenado del pobre pony, lo agarra a él y lo arrastra dentro.

**BlackShade:** No…no de nuevo…NO QUIERO VOLVER AHÍ!

BlackShade se tira al suelo, se pone a llorar y se cubre la cabeza con sus patas y sus alas, Fluttershy lo levanta y le pregunta que le pasa.

**BlackShade:** 031 tiene una dimensión creada sólo para él, los agentes de G.U.N. me mandaron a investigarla, es horrible, para meterte ahí tiene que romperte unos tendones, huesos, o incapacitarte de otras formas, y luego tienes que escapar de ahí, la gravedad es tan fuerte que puedes caerte al vació eterno si no calculas bien….Por poco muero ahí dentro…si mueres, solo deja tu cuerpo ahí hasta que llega junto a tu cadáver y lo tira fuera de su dimensión de bolsillo. Casi me mata, Al entrar, hay muchos pasillos, si eliges el equivocado, mueres, si eliges el correcto, vives, pero tienes que pasar muchos obstáculos, además, luego de eso, tienes que tirarte a un precipicio con la esperanza de salir, cuando solo llegas a más pasillos, y así hasta que la quinta vez sales, aunque frecuentemente, el 031 sale contigo para meterte otra vez.

Fluttershy lo queda mirando horrorizada, BlackShade estaba llorando mientras contaba eso, todos lo miraban, con la misma expresión de Fluttershy, luego de eso, ella tranquiliza al pegaso oscuro con un beso, y el sigue sollozando mientras la abraza temblando de miedo.

**BlackShade:** Ahora eso me aterra aún más…pude no volver a verte si me rendía al dolor de mis piernas rotas en la dimensión de 031. Los científicos me encerraron en su celda de contención y esa cosa me rompió las piernas a sangre fría y me dejo una pata con los tendones cortados, al Salir de ahí con vida los doctores me arreglaron con tecnología que creo Celestia ignora, así que estoy bien por ahora. Su dimensión era horrible…Todavía recuerdo su risa cuando pasaba por el camino correcto…

El collar del pegaso, una garra de demonio roja, tenía una parte plateada, y al parecer la cadena del collar fue reemplazada por acero, de la parte plateada, sale una fuerte descarga eléctrica , BlackShade da un grito muy fuerte y cae al suelo, incapacitado, completamente inmóvil, Fluttershy lo agarra y lo lleva al hospital, por los nervios lo lleva sin problema, pero al llegar ahí, BlackShade despierta, sin poder moverse todavía.

**BlackShade:** Flu—Flutter—Shy…el collar…el co—llar…quíta…melo….

La pegaso le saca el collar a su pareja, el siente un gran alivio y da un suspiro, ella jadea por el cansancio de ir corriendo del centro hasta al hospital con su pareja encima.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…Tienes que…tomar mi espada…Debes hacerlo…Toma a colmillo de acero…llévatela…No duraré mucho así…necesito que vuelvas a la casa…y me traigas la espada olímpica…por favor…Tienes que hacerlo…la energía que sentí dentro de ti, no era Light Thunder, eras tú…Light Thunder tiene una energía muy fuerte, pero tú…Tú tienes mucha energía dentro de ti, por favor, tienes que hacerlo.

La pegaso mira a su pareja , y toma la espada.

**Fluttershy:** Aguanta, amor. Te la traigo en un segundo, no dejaré que mueras de nuevo.

Una enfermera llega a la entrada y ve al pegaso negro, diciendo "Otra vez?" , Mientras tanto, Fluttershy corría sin descanso hacia la casa, cuando aparece la misma sombra, ella saca la espada rápidamente, y esta se transforma en el arma de BlackShade, ella golpea el suelo con ella, y usa un Viento Cortante, eso hace que el 031 se vaya del lugar, ella mira sorprendida la espada.

**Fluttershy:** Aguanta, BlackShade.

Ella entra rápidamente a la casa, toma la espada, y vuelve corriendo al hospital, le da a espada a BlackShade, y este se levanta tembloroso.

**BlackShade:** Ugh… Maldición…eso duele…espera.

BlackShade toma la espada que tenía Fluttershy y golpea su collar, dejando ver el típico dragón plateado que tenía siempre.

**BlackShade: **Gracias, Fluttershy…te debo la vida.

Ella lo abraza fuertemente y se pone a sollozar, BlackShade le pone la pezuña en la boca y le sonríe.

**BlackShade:** No llores, preciosa, me angustias, además las bellas mujeres como tú no deberían llorar. Y le tengo que dar un mejor uso a tus labios ahora, no para que llores.

El pegaso le da un beso mientras le acaricia el lomo, ella se sonroja profundamente y le acaricia un ala.

**Fluttershy:** Mmm…(Extrañaba esta sensación…Sus patas en mi lomo…se siente bien…Me hace cariñitos y lo adoro…es tan tierno conmigo.)

**BlackShade:** Hey…por qué no me haces caso? Hace rato que estoy tocándote los labios con mi lengua y no haces lo mismo, ¿Por qué? No quieres con lengua?

**Fluttershy: **Si, si quiero, lo adoraría , es que….estaba pensando…*Susurrando* Puedes violarme al volver?

**BlackShade: **Será un placer.

Ambos pegasos vuelven al beso, ahora con lengua, ambos se besan por un largo rato, aunque el doctor pasa lentamente al lado de ellos y le pone una inyección a BlackShade, el deja de besar a su pony especial y se aleja de ella, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos, ella lo mira triste, BlackShade se retuerce intentando sacarse la jeringa de la espalda, el doctor lo hace por él y un poco de sangre sale de su espalda, el cae al suelo mientras se restriega la mano donde tenía la inyección , Fluttershy se arrodilla junto a él y le besa la frente.

**BlackShade:** Mierda…que vergonzoso… Por favor, dime que sigues con tu idea…necesito relajarme con urgencia.

**Fluttershy:** Si, más que nunca…Aunque aún estoy algo asustada por el castigo que me diste hace rato…Según los relojes son las tres de la mañana….

**BlackShade:** Escuchas eso?

**Fluttershy: **Que cosa?

**BlackShade:** Alas…Muchas alas…carrozas…ese olor…las princesas…Están aquí…

Como dijo el pegaso negro, las tres princesas de Equestria, estaban llegando a Ponyville.

**Celestia: **Atención Ponyville, nos han declarado la guerra, la nación de los Unicornia—

**BlackShade: **UNICORNIA?!ESOS MALDITOS SIGUEN VIVOS?!

La expresión en BlackShade cambia a una de odio intenso, BrightSword, que también estaba escuchando, por igual a su hermano, Kiyana se sorprende y luego se enoja, además, el pegaso obscuro se llena de ira cuando escucha "nación", porque eso significaba que prosperaban.

**BlackShade: **Le juré a mi maestro que los mataría a todos…y voy a cumplir esa promesa…Cueste lo que cueste.

**Celestia:** Los Unicornia son muy poderosos y manejan hechizos de ataque de fuego, hielo, rayos , explosiones, etc. Los que quieran ir a combatir preséntense en la librería de Ponyville.

Todos los Pegasolta se quedan pensando sobre eso.

**_EN LA LIBRERÍA DE PONYVILLE/ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT._**

**Luna:** De verdad crees que después de lo que dijiste alguien va a venir a meterse en la guerra, Tia?

**Celestia:** Es mejor pensar positivo, Luna.

**Cadence: **Créanme, alguien vendrá, se los aseguro.

¿?:Me esperaban?

**Luna:** BlackShade Pegasolta…Que gusto tenerte aquí.

**BlackShade:** {tsk} Los Unicornia son una plaga, no pararán hasta tener todo el mundo a sus pies, o hasta que los destruyamos…elijo lo segundo…Aunque sea el único peleando.

**Celestia:** Así parece que será…

**BlackShade: **{hmph} No me esperaba menos de los normales…En fin, yo soy 5 guerreros en uno, así que pónganme antes de que ataquen…Después de todo, soy lo más cercano a indestructible aquí…Ni siquiera ustedes tres con Twilight pudieron derrotarme…Jaja…aún recuerdo eso…Solo destrucción…Era increíble…en fin, me voy, hacia donde están los Unicornia?

**Luna:** Al este.

**BlackShade:** Gracias, princesa.

El pegaso sale del árbol, pero cuando las princesas salen, el pony negro estaba parado en la entrada.

**BlackShade:** Hacia donde es el este?

Cadence se tapa la cara con una pezuña y con la otra señala hacia la derecha. Cuando el pegaso intenta volar, Fluttershy aparece y lo agarra del cuello, cuando él se resigna, vuelven a su casa y duermen juntos.

**AL OTRO DIA.**

**BlackShade:** Que buena noche…la pasé bien, me relajé, y ahora…Practicando una canción de "amenaza" con mi grupo…{sigh} Que tan amenazante puede ser esto?

**Cadence:** Cállate y prepárate, ya vamos a empezar a grabar en 5 minutos.

**BlackShade:** Recuerda que soy el único que va a pelear en esta puta guerra, así que no molestes.

**Luminus: **Amigo, ya estamos…Estas seguro de esto? No creo que podrías contra todo un ejército.

**BlackShade: **Ni que fuera normal, Luminus.

**Light Thunder: **Papá, prometiste que me entrenarías para ser más fuerte.

**BlackShade:** Y lo haré, solo que tengo que hacer una canción para "asustar" si es que puedo decirlo así, al enemigo, no voy directamente ahora a la guerra.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, no vas a salir tan fácil de esto, no me preguntaste antes de esto, no me dijiste nada hasta que intentaste **ir directamente** a la guerra.

**BlackShade:** Alguna vez te he fallado, mi amor?

La familia de pegasos se abraza y BlackShade toma su guitarra.

**BlackShade:** Hey! Esperen, todos, que mierda vamos a tocar? W.H.S.?

**Kiyana:** Eso lo tenemos guardado para el álbum nuevo, toquemos C.O.

**BrightSword:** Joder no, C.O. también está reservada

**BlackShade **Entonces qué?!

**Candy Cloud:** S.A.R.?

**BlackShade: **Encore en el próximo álbum…

**Lighting Crusher:** M.A.?

**BlackShade:** Oye, es una Excelente idea, solo que también la usaremos.

**Luminus:** Cyanide?

**BlackShade:** Nah.

**Candy Cloud: **T.J.K.?

**Luminus:** No, hace tiempo que no la tocamos, y es algo pesada para BlackShade, en especial ahora que se está recuperando de ruptura múltiple de tendones en la pata.

**BlackShade:** Excelente punto…D.E.?

**BrightSword:** También usada…

**BlackShade:** Hay alguna canción que no vamos a usar?!

**Lighting Crusher:** T.L.I.T.D.?

**BlackShade:** To Live Is To Die no tiene nada amenazante , además la única letra es el estúpido poema que hice…(La letra de To Live Is To Die es un poema hecho por Clifford Lee Burton, uno de los integrantes caídos de Metallica, me parece un poema excelente, pero aquí hay que variar las cosas.)

**Kiyana:** Y si solo tocamos F.W.T.B.T.?

**BlackShade:** For Whom The Bell Tolls?! Tocamos esa canción una sola vez, y nos fue terrible.

**BrightSword:** Pero llega muy bien a la ocasión…

**BlackShade:** Bien…F.W.T.B.T. entonces…

**Fluttershy: **Oigan, todos ustedes, que significan todas las cosas que balbuceaban?

**BlackShade: **W.H.S es Welcome Home Sanitarium, C.O. es Chosen One, S.A.R es Suicide And Redemption, M.A. es My Apocalypse…Que más era? Se me olvidó…

**Fluttershy: **Dijeron T.J.K. y otra más…

**Light Thunder: **D.E.

**BlackShade:** T.J.K. es The Judas Kiss, D.E. es Dyers Eve….Tenemos muchas canciones, okey?

**BrightSword:** Y eso que no es ni la mitad…

**BlackShade:** *riéndose* Cállate enano, no seas aguafiestas. Después de todo ellas también quieren tocar…Todas ustedes están tomando clases no?

Las seis ponies de MLP estaban ahí también, y asienten con la cabeza.

**Fluttershy:** Applejack y Yo estamos aprendiendo guitarra con BrightSword y con mi demonio. Además BlackShade me está dando clases para cantar mejor y otras tácticas para tomar más aire.

BlackShade se sonroja profundamente y se da la vuelta para disimularlo.

**Rarity:** Yo estoy practicando teclado con Lighting. Me gusta bastante la idea de la banda.

**Twilight: **Luminus me está enseñando Batería.

**Applejack:** Parecerá un poco innecesario , pero ya que, como Fluttershy dijo, ambas estamos aprendiendo a tocar guitarra.

**Pinkie Pie: **Cloud me enseño a usar el bajo!

**Rainbow Dash: **Yo también estoy aprendiendo a usar el bajo…Kiyana me da clases.

**BlackShade:** Como carajo se llamaba su grupo en todo caso?

**Todas:** Salvation. (Salvación)

**BlackShade:** Jaja…Es raro…Nosotros somos el apocalipsis y ustedes la salvación…Extraño.

**Luna:** Grabando en 30 segundos!

**BlackShade:** Bueno, mierda...NO OLVIDEN EL VIDEO!

Todos miran a BlackShade, aunque la banda se queda quieta, luego de eso, se escucha un efecto de unas campanas sonando, al terminar la segunda, hay una pausa y los dos guitarristas empiezan a tocar una melodía algo fuerte por varios segundos, luego BlackShade toca algo simple, mientras la campana le da clase a la canción, luego BrightSword toca un ritmo completamente diferente, luego cambia a BlackShade el liderazgo, después de eso, BlackShade empieza a cantar.

**"Make his fight on the hill in the early day!  
Constant chill deep inside****  
Shouting gun, on they run through the endless grey!**

**On the fight, for they are right, yes, by who's to say?  
For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know  
Suffered wounds test there their pride!**

**Men of five, still alive through the raging glow  
Gone insane from the pain that they surely know!  
For whom the bell tolls******?**

**Time marches on!  
For whom the bell tolls?  
Take a look to the sky just before you die **

**It´s the last time you will!  
Blackened roar massive roar fills the crumbling sky  
Shattered goal fills his soul with a ruthless cry **

**Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery!  
Hears the silence so loud!  
Crack of dawn, all is gone except the will to be **

**Now the will see what will be, blinded eyes to see  
For whom the bell tolls **!  
Time marches on!  
For whom the bell tolls*?"**

Canción perteneciente a Metallica del álbum Ride The Lighting (Traducción: Monta El Relámpago)

**Luna:** Espléndido!

**BlackShade:** Que creen? Lo hicimos bien o la jodimos?

**Fluttershy:** Muy bien, Tocas muy bien, todos ustedes son excelentes juntos.

**AE (Apocalypse Essence):** Gracias.

**BlackShade: **Que mierda, tocamos A.N.L.?

**Luminus:** Buena idea, All Nightmare Long podría ser intimidante…

La banda vuelve a sus posiciones y se ponen a grabar otra vez.

**(ONE, TWO!)**

**Luck. Runs. Out.  
Crawl from the wreckage one more time  
Horrific memory twists the mind  
Dark, rugged, cold and hard to turn  
Path of destruction, feel it burn  
Still alive  
Incarnation  
Still alive  
Infamy **

**Hallucination  
Heresy  
Still you run, what's to come?  
What's today? **

**'Cause we hunt you down without mercy!  
Hunt you down all nightmare long!  
Feel us breathe upon your face!  
Feel us shift, every move we trace!  
Hunt you down without mercy!  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah!**

**Luck. Runs. **

**You crawl back in  
But your luck runs out (Ah!)**

**(ONE, TWO!) **

**Luck. Runs. Out.  
The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear  
You hide, you hide, but will be found  
Release your crypt without a sound  
Still alive  
Immolation **

**Still alive  
Infamy  
Hallucination  
Heresy**

**Still you run, what's to come?  
What's today?  
'Cause we hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long **

**Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long (Yeah!)**

**Luck. Runs. **

**You crawl back in  
But your luck runs out **

**(ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!)**

**Then you crawl back in  
Into your obsession  
Never to return  
This is your confession **

**Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long**

**Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah  
Luck. Runs.**

**You crawl back in  
But your luck runs out (Ah!)**

**YOUR LUCK RUNS OUT! **************************************************

Fluttershy sonríe y abraza a BlackShade.

**Fluttershy: **Tocaron muy bien!

**Lighting Crusher:** Si pudieras darnos una recompensa…

BlackShade le da un golpe en la cara al pegaso rojizo.

**BlackShade:** Imbécil.

**Fluttershy:** Ahora, mientras hacen el video, no puedes hacerme unos pocos cariñitos?

**BlackShade:** Mientras no tenga a Lighting babeando al lado nuestro, claro que sí.

**Light Thunder:** Ya que estamos al lado del bosque, porque no nos ponemos en la hierba a descansar?

**BlackShade: **Me gusta ese plan.

**Luna:** Puedo ir con ustedes? Extraño un poco la naturaleza…Estar la mayor parte en el castillo de Canterlot no es muy agradable, todo es tan seguro, quiero un poco de riesgo.

**BrightSword: **Prueba los videojuegos, te mantendrían ocupada y entretenida.

**Luna:** Mmm...Lo intentaré.

-  
**StarBlind: **Y así es como nació Gamer Luna.  
-

**BlackShade:** Vamos entonces, que los que están armando todo vengan a avisarnos después.

La familia de pegasos sale primero, luego el resto de la banda, acompañados de sus respectivas parejas, después de todos, salen las princesas.

**BlackShade:** Aaah…Nunca me sentí así…es bastante cómodo…aunque esté en el suelo.

**Light Thunder:** Estaba intentando volar con Scotaloo cuando caímos en la hierba, y me gustó.

**BlackShade:** La hierba o ella? *risa*

**Light Thunder: **PAPÁ!

**Fluttershy:** No seas tonto, BlackShade, los únicos en esta familia que están enamorados por ahora somos nosotros.

Los dos pegasos casados se dan un beso mientras se abrazan, pero BlackShade mira al suelo.

**BlackShade:** Ugh…Los voy a extrañar a todos.

**Celestia: **No tienes que irte, te diremos cuando vengan ataques.

**BrightSword:** No lo entiende, Princesa, hermano, explícale.

**BlackShade:** {sigh} Le prometí a mi difunto mentor, Raging Thunder , que haría desaparecer completamente a los Unicornia…Ellos…Ellos mataron a sus tres hijos, a su esposa…De hecho tenemos una canción sobre nuestra guerra, que le pusimos Holy Wars… (Perteneciente a Megadeth, Traducción: Guerra Santa) Luego de eso, el me salvó y me pidió que lo vengara, segundos después vi como un Unicornia lo despedazaba por partes con magia, como creyó que era solo un pony sin capacidades prácticamente me tiro toda su sangre encima…De hecho creo que aún tengo algo de su sangre en mis plumas. Eso me sacó de quicio, y juré por mi incierto pasado, que destruiría a todo Unicornia viviente en esta realidad.

**Luminus:** Menos Yo.

**BlackShade:** Ah, sí, Luminus también es un Unicornia, pero nos llevamos bien.

**Fluttershy:** Em…BlackShade, dime…No puedo creer que esto siga siendo igual de vergonzoso que la primera vez… no vas a decirlo?

**BlackShade:** Ya se enteraron de mí la vez pasada, dilo tú.

Todos se miran entre sí confundidos.

**Fluttershy: ***Sonriendo* Estoy embarazada.

**BrightSword: **Otra vez?

**BlackShade:** Algún problema, Hermano?!

Los dos hermanos Pegasolta se agarran del cuello y se ponen a pelear en el suelo, aunque Fluttershy le agarra la cola a BlackShade y él se queda quieto.

**Fluttershy:** Ya sé cómo dominarlo. En fin, esta vez es una niña.

**BlackShade:** Jeje…Fue bastante mejor de lo que esperé…la última vez terminamos catastróficamente…

**Luna:** Felicitaciones Fluttershy, que nombre le van a poner?

**Fluttershy: **No sabemos aún…Es difícil elegir un nombre, BlackShade sacó el de Light Thunder de casualidad.

**BlackShade:** Es verdad.

La familia de pegasos (Light Thunder BlackShade Fluttershy) se abrazan, luego, el matrimonio se pone de espaldas, apoyándose el uno en el otro, y Light Thunder se pone a su lado, apoyándose en ambos, Cadence sonríe al ver esa tierna imagen, Fluttershy mirando unas mariposas que había volando a su alrededor, Light Thunder intentando agarrar un saltamontes, y BlackShade mirando sonriente al horizonte con una mariposa en la nariz.

**BlackShade:** Escuchan eso?

**Kiyana:** Que cosa?

**BlackShade:** Eeh…nada, nada…

Se escucha un llamado desde el estudio, así que todos vuelven a entrar.

**Luminus:** Y?

**Twilight:** Déjenos ver el video.

Todos se sientan en unas sillas bastante cómodas, todos juntos con su respectiva pareja e hijo en caso de Fluttershy y BlackShade.

**BlackShade: **Mientras no se quede en negro, estamos bien.

En el video, se mostraban las ruinas del pueblo Pegasolta, al lado de lo que quedaba del campanario, usando la vieja campana, se escuchaban los campanazos del inicio de la canción, luego, de entre las ruinas, aparecían los integrantes de la banda tocando, mientras tocan, varios fantasmas se ponen delante de ellos y a su alrededor, y la atmósfera cada vez se pone más sádica, hasta terminar en la ciudad completamente en llamas, pero como si estuviera reconstruida.

**BlackShade: **Bastante bien a mi parecer…pero la ciudad…me trae tantos recuerdos dolorosos….

El cielo se pone rojizo, y de una nube cae un rayo negro.

**BrightSword: **Que?!

**Kiyana:** Hey…hay algo raro afuera…

BlackShade mira por la ventana y ve a un pony ardiendo, que estaba quemando todo mientras reía.

**BlackShade:** 952…El Pony Ardiente…Malditos Estúpidos! Eso no era parte del trato!

BlackShade sale del estudio, Light Thunder lo acompaña, al ver al experimento, el intenta llegar a su SuperForma, sin efectos, ya que no tenía el cristal, además, el experimento le lanza fuego a Light Thunder directamente, produciendo su desmayo, el padre del afectado siente como DEBE hacer justicia así que se transforma en ángel.

**BlackShade (A): **Que carajo haces aquí, 952?

**952:** Combustible…debo arder…Debo arder…Necesito encenderme…

** BlackShade (A):** Olvidé que no se puede razonar con este tipo…

La criatura en llamas crea un círculo de fuego a su alrededor, y crece, además se multiplica y quedan 6 iguales.

**BlackShade (A):** SANTA MIERDA! TODOS! TRAIGAN AGUA!

El 952 le lanza fuego al pegaso, que empieza a quemarse y sale disparado hacia atrás por la violencia del ataque, al volver a incorporarse, Twilight traía un montón de agua con magia, Celestia traía más o menos el doble o el triple, al igual que Luna y Cadence, Rarity traía también bastante, Luminus traía un poco, ya que había casi secado el lago de donde la sacaron.

**BlackShade (A):** Vamos, telequinesis, telequinesis, dime que puedo usar telequinesis…

El pegaso intenta levantar el agua poniéndose una pezuña en la cabeza, y empieza a levantarla de a poco, el 952 al ver eso, le lanza fuego y le quema un ala, sin plumas, se ve en dificultades para volar, pero sus tres alas de ángel restantes le ayudan.

**BrightSword:** Hermano! Cuidado!

**Kiyana:** BLACK, DETRÁS DE TI!

952 se acercaba rápidamente hacia él, aunque Kiyana vuela y le da una tacleada bastante fuerte, resultando en su pata y un ala quemadas y sin plumas, cayendo al suelo, Twilight la agarra mientras Celestia intenta cargar toda su magia para lanzar el agua, BlackShade miraba a su hermana herida en el suelo, con un poco de sangre en la boca, por un golpe que le dio el 952 en defensa de su tacleada, ella lo mira lastimeramente, con la misma mirada con la que su madre adoptiva cuando murió, esto lo hace enloquecer y se transforma rápidamente en ángel demoníaco.

**BlackShade (A-D):** Pagarás por lo que has hecho!

El pegaso poseído por el odio se mueve rápidamente y con uno de los variados poderes de las dos razas combinadas usa telequinesis fácilmente y lanza toda el agua contra el experimento 952, este se achica en grandes proporciones, permitiéndole al pegaso usar un Rakuhouka a su lado, dejándolo aturdido y posteriormente abatido por los meteoritos de energía, apenas acaba con él, pierde su transformación y cae al suelo exhausto.

**BlackShade: (***recordando* Eres lo que quieres ser BlackShade—Yo sé que puedes hacer lo que quieras—Seas quien seas, puedes cambiar el mundo—Ayúdanos, y todo empezará a funcionar, Pegasolta—Un inútil como tú jamás cambiara el mundo—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, hermanito, eres el mejor!—Nunca harás nada por nosotros—Sea el pegaso que elijas ser, sé que cambiará el mundo—Tu puedes, Black, eres poderoso, derrótalos—Usa tus poderes sabiamente, BlackShade, mi hijo…Envíenlo a la tierra ya—Vuelve a los campos elíseos con tus amigos algún día, hijo mío**) Yo soy BlackShade…**Yo soy un dios…Yo soy un ángel…Yo soy un demonio…Yo soy un perro…Yo soy un arcángel…Yo soy la esperanza…Yo soy—(?!)

BlackShade empieza a reírse sin parar, como si estuviera loco, su ojo se vuelve negro, y Shadow empieza a hablar, Light Thunder se levanta, recuperándose del ataque, aún algo mareado.

**Shadow:** Jaja…ahora tengo control total sobre el cuerpo original…Este mundo está condenado…

Light Thunder toma la Tenseiga, la pone de lado, y usa un "Souryuuha" causando que muchos rayos salgan hacia su padre, aunque, lo impactan, no logran hacerle daño, en cambio, su ojo vuelve a ser normal.

**BlackShade:** *jadeando* Mierda…Shadow no es de este mundo?! La Tenseiga solo puede golpear cosas que no son de este mundo…Que mierda hicieron los científicos de G.U.N.?!

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade, estás bien?

**BlackShade: **Algo... Necesito relajarme urgentemente…Estos recuerdos…Nightmare me hizo recordar todo…Porqué recuerdo cosas? Será sobre mi pasado?

**Fluttershy: **… No lo sé, mi amor…

Luego de la pelea, todos se van a sus respectivos hogares, aunque BlackShade se pone a escribir en un cuaderno.

¿Quién soy yo? Tengo que encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta por mí mismo…He estado teniendo recuerdos sobre la nave de los científicos de G.U.N. , pero recuerdos de antes de los horribles experimentos de la "asociación" como hacían llamarse para mi…¿Que me está pasando? Recordé "Envíenlo a la tierra", es que acaso soy extraterrestre? No sé qué diablos ocurre, pero encontraré la solución a este problema…

**BlackShade:** Estoy tan confundido…No sé quién soy…antes creí saberlo…pero todo fue una mentira? O es real? Tal vez todo esto es un sueño y nunca me enamoré y Fluttershy no me ama…Tal vez ella ni siquiera existe…No sé si despierte en el pueblo Pegasolta otra vez…Tal vez sea algo más que un ángel demoníaco…Y si soy el Original? Si soy el experimento original? El experimento 0001? Me dijeron que escapó, pero ellos usaron mi ADN para todas sus criaturas…Que mierda está pasando?!

Fluttershy aparece delante de BlackShade , seductivamente frota su cuerpo contra el lomo del pegaso obscuro, él sonríe y la pone gentilmente en el suelo.

**BlackShade:** Light Thunder?

**Fluttershy:** Arriba durmiendo como tronco.

**BlackShade:** Estás embarazada , recuerdas?

**Fluttershy:** Solo la puntita?

**BlackShade:** No. No podemos Fluttershy, sabes que no podemos. Si quieres te saboreo un poco, pero nada más…

El pegaso le lame el cuello a su pareja , después de un rato así, ella le agarra la cabeza, lo mira a los ojos y le da un beso profundo, luego el sigue lamiendo hasta encontrar el camino hasta su estómago, y empieza a lamerla, ella le afirma la cabeza a BlackShade.

**Fluttershy:** Así BlackShade…Un poco más abajo…

El pegaso negro sigue lamiendo hacia abajo , cuando empieza a lamer el clítoris de su pareja, Spike entra corriendo por la puerta, y los ve así, se sonroja profundamente, Fluttershy se cubre la cara y aleja a BlackShade de una patada, él se soba la cabeza por la fuerza de la patada de su pareja.

**Spike:** Lo siento! Yo no quería llegar así! PORFAVOR NO ME MATES BLACKSHADE!

**BlackShade:** No grites idiota! Mi hijo duerme arriba…Mientras no comentes nada y nos des cinco minutos a solas, te escucho.

**Spike:** No tienes cinco minutos! Un pelotón completo se acerca!

**BlackShade:** Oh, Mierda…Adiós Fluttershy…Espero que me perdones por esto.

El pegaso sale volando rápidamente de ahí, al ver al horizonte, ve un montón de unicornios marchando hacia Sweet Apple Acres, donde BrightSword y Kiyana estaban intentando contener a los que ya habían llegado, el pegaso llega y da una bienvenida a los unicornios con un Chaos Blast al medio del ejército, destruyendo a la mayoría, luego, le lanzan una flecha, el usa a colmillo de acero y la golpea, creando un Dragón Explosivo que destroza a todos, menos al que parecía ser el General del ejército.

**BlackShade:** Tú!

**¿?:** BlackShade! Pensé que estabas muerto, es que los dioses te han dado la vida otra vez?

**BlackShade:** Calla! De dónde vienes y porqué atacas este poblado?! Hay gente inocente aquí! Solo me quieres a mí, no te metas con mi familia.

**¿?:** Pero, BlackShade…De verdad debo saberlo! Los dioses te dieron la vida otra vez? Dímelo! Somos de la misma familia! También soy un Pegasolta.

BlackShade sonríe de una manera macabra.

**BlackShade: **Los Pegasolta no creían en los dioses…Sólo creíamos que cuando moríamos nuestras almas se hacían estrellas en el cielo…

**¿?:** Puedes decirme lo que quieras, después de todo, soy tu mentor.

**BlackShade:** Mi mentor murió hace años, tú solo eres una creación de ese necromancer que tienen escondido los Unicornia!

**Raging Thunder:** Jajaja…Bien, bien, BlackShade…Mi discípulo…El aprendiz superó al maestro. Vamos, destruye este cuerpo y déjame libre.

El pegaso negro destroza el cuerpo de su mentor muerto y usa un Chaos Control para lanzarlo al Barranco Del Olvido. Después de eso, vuelve al campo de batalla.

**BlackShade: **Supongo que falté a mi promesa…No podré revivirte, Raging…Pero honraré tu nombre…Adiós, viejo amigo…

Una flecha encantada le llega en el lomo a BlackShade, y esta empieza a congelar al pegaso negro. BrightSword ve a su hermano sufriendo por el frío, y usa un Fuego Infernal para derretir el hielo de su cuerpo, el resulta herido, pero el frio se detiene, luego de 10 segundos de recuperación de calor, BlackShade usa un Chaos Spear cargado al máximo y destruye gran parte del pelotón de refuerzo, dejando solo a 24 vivos, él va de cabeza hacia ellos, pero, antes de impactarlos, se teletransporta, y le corta la cabeza a todos.

**BlackShade: **Ugh… Mi espalda…Eh, hermana.

Kiyana llega corriendo hacia su hermano.

**Kiyana: **Si Black?

**BlackShade:** Se una buena niña y dime si tengo sangre en la espalda…

Kiyana se sonroja ligeramente y ve que BlackShade tenía una herida bastante grande en su espalda.

**Kiyana: **Tienes sangre en tu espalda, BlackShade…Quieres que te cure?

**BlackShade: **Uh-uh.

**Kiyana:** Deja de volar.

El pegaso cierra sus alas y cae con fuerza al suelo, pero se queda parado sin problemas.

**Kiyana:** Ahora, échate en el suelo.

**BlackShade:** *Extrañado* Esta bien…esto es muy raro…

**Kiyana:** Quédate quieto…Esto va a quemar un poco…

Kiyana le lame la espalda a su hermano, justo en la herida de la flecha, el siente un dolor muy fuerte, ya que la flecha había perforado varios de sus nervios.

**BlackShade:** BÁJATE! DUELE! QUITATE MALDITA SEA!

**Kiyana: **Quieto.

Kiyana le sujeta la cola a BlackShade, él se queda quieto y se sonroja, ella le tira la cola para ver qué pasa, el resultado fue que BlackShade se sonrojó y dio un gemido.

**BlackShade:** Ah…No hagas eso…

**Kiyana:** Algún día, hermano…Tendrás que saberlo.

**BlackShade:** Que cosa?

**Kiyana:** Hoy no es el día.

**BlackShade:** Ugh…En fin…Me voy…estaba en un asunto con Fluttershy…

**Kiyana: **Estabas teniendo sexo, no?

**BlackShade: **Después de que me dijiste que no te hablara sobre sexo…

**Kiyana:** Es curiosidad, dime... Que te gusta más de la vagina de Fluttershy?

BlackShade se sonroja profundamente y sus pupilas se achican por la pregunta de su hermana, a pesar de querer evitarlo, responde enojado.

**BlackShade:** Porqué te interesa esto, hermana?! Aún tienes 16!

**Kiyana:** En realidad, tonto, ya tengo 17.

**BlackShade:** *Gruñido agresivo* No te diré una mierda…

**Kiyana:** Black…No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas.

**BlackShade:** No tienes ninguna manera para detenerme.

La pegaso café le agarra la cola otra vez a su hermano, él se sonroja y se queda quieto.

**Kiyana:** Dímelo.

**BlackShade:** Jamás…

Kiyana tira fuertemente de la cola de su hermano, él se estremece y da un gemido algo fuerte, todos los demás ponies estaban muy lejos como para escucharlo gritar, así que intentaba ganar tiempo.

**Kiyana:** Si no me dices lo que te gusta, voy a seguir tirando tu cola hasta que llegues a un orgasmo.

**BlackShade: **No te atreverías…Además, eres casi como mi hermana, Kiyana, fuimos criados juntos! Como mierda quieres ver a tu hermano en algo tan personal?!

**Kiyana:** Insisto, curiosidad. También porque me excita mucho la idea de Fluttershy y tu teniendo sexo.

**BlackShade:** Maldición…si no me sueltas, Kiyana, te juro por mi vida que no te perdonaré jamás!

**Kiyana: **Tal vez…pero no.

La pegaso café se sienta arriba de su hermano inmovilizado, él se sonroja profundamente cuando ella le lame la cabeza por detrás, (Esa parte es muy sensible al contacto)

**BlackShade:** Suéltame! No te diré una mierda!

**Kiyana:** Vamos, Black…No me hagas hacer idioteces con tu cuerpo….

Ella le agarra la cola fuertemente y no lo suelta, además lo agarra del crin.

**Kiyana:** Chaos Control, a tu casa, ahora.

**BlackShade:** Me las pagarás…Chaos Control.

El pegaso negro no puede teletransportarse sin su hermana ya que mantenían contacto directo, así que la lleva al bosque Everfree.

**Kiyana: **BlackShade, tú no eres mi hermano, ni siquiera eres mi hermanastro, así que no sería incesto si te violo ahora, llévame a tu casa, no será nada malo, la pasarás bien…

Ella le tira fuertemente la cola y el crin a BlackShade, él se sonroja y Kiyana empieza a tirar su cola varias veces, luego de unos veinte minutos, Kiyana ya se está cansando, pero BlackShade estaba en el suelo, inmóvil.

**BlackShade:** Maldición…Aaahh…Kiyana…*Gruñido de placer* Suelta mi cola…ahora…Aaaaaahhh…

**Kiyana:** Voy a disfrutar verte en éxtasis, BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Aaah…maldición…Un orgasmo…*Sollozo* Lo siento Fluttershy…Aaaaagh….AAAAH!

Con un último tirón, Kiyana mira a su hermano mientras llega a su orgasmo, ella mira con deseo a su "hermano" mientras no resiste la excitación y termina, dejando caer su semen en el suelo.

**BlackShade:** Aaaah…me las pagarás…Aaahh….Fluttershy…perdóname…No quería hacerlo…*Sollozo* Chaos Control.

El pegaso se rinde y se telestransporta junto a su hermana a su casa, Fluttershy baja y los ve a ambos en esa posición.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade? Que está pasando?

**BlackShade:** Has que me suelte!

**Kiyana:** Cállate, esclavo.

La pegaso café vuelve a tirarle la cola al pegaso negro, él se sonroja profundamente y tiembla.

**BlackShade:** P—Por favor…Déjame en paz…

**Fluttershy:** Que le hiciste?

**Kiyana:** Lo traje para que tengas sexo con él.

**BlackShade:** No puede…No hasta que nazca el bebé….

**Kiyana:** De hecho, este bebé tiene más influencia por Fluttershy que por ti, así que estaría tardando más en nacer, aun así menos de lo normal, pero por lo que siento dentro de Fluttershy, ni siquiera se forma en 10% del cuerpo, así que tiene la libertad de tener sexo.

Las alas de Fluttershy se abren por la excitación, pero hacia abajo, por la vergüenza.

**Kiyana:** Hice que tú "demonio" se corriera con tan solo tirar de su cola…Quieres intentar?

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…N-no…

Kiyana le da un golpe en la cabeza a BlackShade , no muy fuerte, pero lo deja aturdido.

**BlackShade:** …

**Fluttershy:** Lo siento, BlackShade…pero esta vez voy a seguir el juego…

**BlackShade:** *Temblando de miedo* No está pasando…

**Kiyana:** Agárrale la cola y no la sueltes, si quieres darle placer solo tírala un poco, entre más fuerte la tires, más placer le darás.

**Fluttershy:** No lo entiendo…A los perros y a los ponies les duele cuando les tiran la cola…

Dark Mithril aparece y mira a su amo anterior sometido.

**Dark Mithril:** Este pegaso disfruta el dolor…Le gusta sentir dolor algo fuerte, se podría decir que le encanta...

Fluttershy sonríe y el espíritu se disipa.

**Fluttershy:** Vaya, vaya…parece que mi demonio es muy sucio después de todo…No te gusta sentir dolor? Te excita sentir tu cola así?

**BlackShade:** No—No es así…

**Kiyana: **Quieres violarlo, Fluttershy?

**BlackShade:** …

**Fluttershy: **Amárralo a la cama, Kiyana.

**BlackShade:** ESPERA! Kiyana, tú tienes un novio! Eres feliz! Por qué tienes que violarme a mí?! Soy tu hermano!

**Kiyana:** Fuimos criados juntos, pero no tenemos ningún enlace sanguíneo, además, rompí con el idiota de Big Macintosh porque lo encontré coqueteando con Cherilee, y esta vez fue demasiado, así que ahora quiero un amante…

**Fluttershy:** Si quieres podemos compartirlo.

**BlackShade: **No me lo creo…

**Kiyana:** No tienes más amigas que quieran compartirlo?

**Fluttershy:** Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

**Kiyana:** Pinkie está fuera de Ponyville, jugando o algo, así que solo llamaremos a Rainbow Dash.

**Fluttershy:** Ya ha tenido sexo con ella, así que no debería complicarlo…

**BlackShade: **Por favor…se los ruego, no lo hagan**.**

Fluttershy le tira la cola a BlackShade bastante fuerte, el da un gemido y saca su lengua por el placer.

**BlackShade:** Gggrrr….

Kiyana sale volando mientras Fluttershy sujeta a BlackShade a la cama con cuerdas encantadas por Mithril, el queda sin poder moverse aunque no le sujeten la cola.

**BlackShade: **Por qué? Te amo solo a ti.

**Fluttershy:** Déjate llevar.

Kiyana vuelve con Rainbow Dash en unos tres minutos, ambas entran rápidamente.

**Rainbow:** Wow, BlackShade…Te capturaron…Ahora, a divertirnos con él, no?

**Kiyana:** Posiblemente solo nosotras nos divirtamos…

**BlackShade:** ME LAS PAGARÁN TODAS USTEDES!

Kiyana le pone una toalla en la boca a su hermano y la amarra a su cabeza, así que no puede hablar.

**Rainbow:** Que opinan? Me parece excitante tener al gran BlackShade, cazador de demonios, en esta posición…Un poco de lesbianismo?

Fluttershy agarra a Rainbow Dash y le da varios besos, Kiyana frota sus alas contra las vaginas de ambas, causando un orgasmo rápido, BlackShade las mira aterrorizado.

**Fluttershy:** Mmm…parece que nuestro juego excitó mucho a nuestro juguete…

La pegaso color crema le agarra el pene a BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** *Gruñidos y protestas inaudibles por la toalla* (SI NO ME SUELTAS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, TE MATARÉ!)

**Kiyana:** Quiero hacer todo de antemano, dime Fluttershy, como lo excitas tú usualmente?

**Fluttershy:** Lo masturbo un ratito…

**Rainbow:** Después jugamos con el…Cuando yo estoy…

Kiyana empieza a masturbar a BlackShade, él la mira completamente iracundo, pero Kiyana lo ignora.

**Kiyana:** Estás muy duro, hermanito…Díganme, van a mirarlo y masturbarse con esto o me van a ayudar?

Las tres pegasos agarran el miembro viril del pegaso obscuro, él se sonroja, pero sigue mirándolas enojado, todas hacen una cuenta regresiva y empiezan a masturbarlo a buen ritmo, el cierra sus ojos y siente como las tres pezuñas de las ponies lo tocan en sus partes sensibles, luego de unos 13 minutos así, él estaba babeando la toalla, pero seguía enojado.

**BlackShade:** (Maldición…Está empezando a sentirse bien…Tengo que controlarme…)

**Fluttershy:** Ahora, Rainbow Dash, tírale la cola y se va a venir en nosotras.

**Kiyana:** No me gusta mucho la idea, pero a ustedes les gusta, no?

**Rainbow:** Si, es cálido y sabroso…Aunque no creo que nos deje hacerlo tan fácilmente esta vez…mírenlo, está muy enojado.

Fluttershy se acerca seductivamente a BlackShade y salta a la cama, posicionándose arriba de él.

**Fluttershy:** Vamos, Blackie, córrete para mi, córrete para tu mariposa, sé un buen demonio.

La pegaso le lame el cuello y levanta su cola, dejando su vagina a la vista de sus compañeras, Kiyana se aferra a ella como si de ello dependiera su vida, Fluttershy da un gemido fuerte y sigue besándole el cuerpo a su esposo , él no resiste la sensación de los gemidos de su esposa, las dos patas en su pene y sabiendo que tiene tres ponies a punto de violarlo, en una mezcla de miedo , terror y placer, termina, manchando completamente a Rainbow Dash, aunque ella lo masturba un poco más y deja que salte hacia Kiyana.

**Kiyana:** Es muy pegajoso…

**Rainbow:** Pruébala, el semen de BlackShade es muy bueno.

Kiyana se llame una pata temerosa, al sentir el sabor ,se lame un poco, y luego invita a Rainbow Dash a que termine el trabajo, al final ambas terminan lamiendo el cuerpo de la otra mientras Fluttershy frota su vagina contra BlackShade. Ella le saca la toalla un poco para que respire mejor.

**Fluttershy:** Te gusta lo que ves?

**BlackShade:** A pesar de todo, debo admitir que si…Pero es imperdonable… Más te vale que me des una buena explicación.

**Fluttershy:** Sólo eres nuestro juguete, además, tienes una nueva pony en tu lista, estás saliendo con cuatro, con Rainbow, Pinkie, Kiyana y yo, deberías estar orgulloso.

Kiyana le vuelve a poner la toalla a BlackShade, él la muerde fuertemente, y Fluttershy deja de frotarse.

**Fluttershy:** Ahora Kiyana, quiero que te fijes como Rainbow y Yo le hacemos oral a tu hermano, lo adora, no Dash?

**Rainbow:** Si, Le encanta, es como su punto débil.

**Kiyana:** Te refieres a …Lamerla? Lamer su pene?

**Fluttershy:** No solo lamerla, Chuparla.

**Rainbow:** Como un dulce.

**Kiyana:** Asco.

**Fluttershy:** Yo primero, explícale, Rainbow.

**Rainbow:** Mira, Kiyana, BlackShade es muy dócil si eres tierno con él, así que deja de hostigarlo tanto y tal vez deje que le hagas lo que se te plazca, pero primero tienes que saber algo sobre él.

**Kiyana:** Y eso es…?

**Rainbow:** Le encanta que seas suave con él, en especial cuando le dan sexo oral, intenta calmarlo y decirle que vas a hacer antes de hacerlo, pero te daré una "pauta" de lo que le gusta, así que tú tienes que hacerle esto.

Kiyana levanta sus orejas mientras Rainbow toma aire y Fluttershy chupa el pene del pegaso.

**Rainbow:** Tienes que empezar lentamente, primero lamiéndole solo la punta, luego empiezas a lamer todo su pene, y después te lo hechas a la boca y lo chupas como si no hubiera mañana.

**Kiyana:** A que sabe? Que sabor tiene?

**Rainbow:** Su pene? Casi siempre no tiene sabor, pero a veces sabe muy rico, y eso te impulsa a chuparlo más fuerte y rápido, es excitante.

**Kiyana:** Y algo más?

**Rainbow:** No lo muerdas, le dolería bastante y acabarías con su placer.

**Kiyana:** Algún consejo para una principiante?

**Rainbow:** Trágate un poco, no todo, deja que fluya.

**Fluttershy:** Oigan, ya se va a correr, vean.

Las dos ponies miran como Fluttershy les dice "fíjense" y rápidamente empieza a chupar el pene de su esposo, él tiembla bastante, y termina en la boca de su pareja, ella se acerca con la boca abierta a sus compañeras y les muestra el semen que tenía, Rainbow le da un beso a Fluttershy y toma un poco, Kiyana la imita luego de un poco de tiempo de dudas . BlackShade intenta soltarse pero no lo consigue, ya que las cuerdas le adormecen las patas.

**Fluttershy: **Tu turno, Dashie.

Rainbow Dash empieza a tocar a BlackShade, luego lo lame un rato y empieza a chuparlo.

**Fluttershy:** Eres muy joven para esto, Kiyana, Rainbow es un año más joven que yo, pero parece que hasta ahora aprendes rápido. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Fluttershy le da un abrazo a la hermana de BlackShade.

**Fluttershy:** Ahora , déjame ver tu vagina.

Kiyana se da una vuelta y levanta su cola , Fluttershy usa sus patas para abrir la vagina aún virgen de Kiyana, mientras Rainbow le da sexo oral a BlackShade, las mira.

**Fluttershy:** Aún eres virgen, eh? Te encantará perder tu virginidad, Kiyana, en especial con él, es asombroso, es lo más perfecto del mundo.

Dash deja de chupar a BlackShade y lo masturba bastante rápido, aprovechando su saliva para hacerlo con aún más velocidad.

**Rainbow: **Te gusta, no, BlackShade? Quieres correrte en mi cara? Quieres manchar mis plumas? Dime que te gusta! Vamos, me estoy esforzando mucho para complacerte, BlackShade! Por favor dime que te gusta como lo hago.

El pegaso negro se rinde completamente a la pasión y asiente con la cabeza, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover.

**Rainbow:** Córrete, por favor.

BlackShade se estremece y libera su semen.

**Fluttershy:** Parece que llegó tu turno, Kiyana.

**Kiyana:** Tengo miedo, Fluttershy…

**Rainbow:** Quieres que te ayudemos?

**Fluttershy:** Buena idea, Dash, así podría acostumbrarse a hacerlo y luego podría hacerlo sola.

Kiyana mira al suelo intentando pensar, pero Dash la empuja en frente de su hermano amarrado, Fluttershy se pone a la derecha y Rainbow Dash a la izquierda.

**Fluttershy:** Ahora, tu lame y chupa la punta, nosotras te ayudamos a complacer a este demonio.

Las dos pegasos empiezan a lamer, mientras Kiyana se queda quieta, tocando la punta con su pata, asustada, con cada toque se echaba hacia atrás.

**Rainbow:** Vamos, Kiyana! Tú puedes!

**Kiyana:** Es que…yo…

Fluttershy le empuja la cabeza a Kiyana y BlackShade siente como varios dientes lo muerden, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor, además de ponerse a llorar, la toalla no acallaba sus sollozos.

**Kiyana:** Tienes que tranquilizarlo.

**Fluttershy:** Tú tienes que hacerlo—Vamos, chúpale la punta, tienes que complacerlo para que se calme.

La pegaso café acepta eso y empieza a chupar el miembro de su propio hermano, BlackShade llora por el dolor de la mordida y por el dolor mental, incluyendo la desilusión.

**BlackShade:** (Mierda, Kiyana…mi hermanita…de verdad está chupando mi pene? No me lo creo…Pero Dashie y Shy están lamiéndome también…Agh…Lo hacen tan bien…No puedo controlarme…)

BlackShade termina en la boca de su hermana, ella mira como su boca se llena de la sustancia blanca, BlackShade cierra los ojos e intenta calmarse, mientras Kiyana traga todo.

**Kiyana:** Tienen razón! Es delicioso! Quiero más!

La pegaso café vuelve a su actividad mientras su hermano intenta liberarse otra vez.

**Fluttershy:** Rainbow Dash. Abre tus piernas, quiero placer ahora.

Las dos ponies empiezan a frotar su entrepierna contra la otra, produciendo placer. Mientras Kiyana chupa a su hermano animada, el empieza a tirar con su pata derecha la cuerda de la cama, aun teniendo placer viniendo de su hermana, un viejo poder aflora dentro de él y rompe una cuerda, acercando su pata a Kiyana, ella mira a su hermano pensando en que la golpearía, en vez de eso, BlackShade sucumbe al placer y empieza a empujar la cabeza de su hermana con el objetivo de correrse rápido.

**Kiyana:** (!)

**Fluttershy:** Ese es mi demonio…

**Rainbow: Nuestro **demonio.

**Fluttershy:** Si, pero yo soy su esposa…

Las dos ponies se abrazan y se dan un beso con lengua, disfrutando la sensación de su relación lésbica mientras BlackShade se saca la toalla de la boca.

**BlackShade:** Aaah…Buena chica…te gusta hacer esto, no? Te encanta hacer esto conmigo, no Kiyana? Te gusta el sabor de mi pene.

Kiyana le guiña un ojo seductivamente a su hermano mientras sigue su actividad, luego de cinco minutos, Fluttershy lo hace sacar sus garras y empieza a lamerlas, Rainbow le desata la otra pata y hace lo mismo.

**BlackShade:** Oooh…Aaah….Santa Mierda! Se siente increíble! Por favor! Se los ruego! Quiero que me den más placer!

Las dos ponies chupan las garras con los nervios activados de BlackShade, el babea por el placer y, con la mirada perdida, llega a un orgasmo, causando que una gran cantidad de semen salga en la boca de Kiyana.

**BlackShade:** Aaaaah…Eso estuvo bueno…Ah…Que pasó con sus vaginas? Rainbow Dash, móntame mientras sigues así de mojada.

Rainbow mira su vagina que estaba chorreando cantidades masivas de jugos, tenía sus piernas completamente mojadas, así que se sube a la cama con BlackShade, él le afirma la cabeza y le da un beso, Rainbow Dash muestra su vagina, para que Kiyana viera como se hacía correctamente, ella se pone al lado de su hermano, y Rainbow empieza a montar a BlackShade bastante suavemente, aunque sus jugos se multiplican cada vez más. Kiyana se acerca a BlackShade.

**Kiyana:** Te gusta esto, hermanito?

BlackShade se mueve y mira a su hermana mientras está en éxtasis, le agarra la cabeza y le da un beso ,por el placer del interior de la vagina de Dash, accidentalmente incita a su hermana a un beso con lengua, a lo que ella responde rápido, positivamente, explorando la boca de su hermano, recordando su niñez con él.

**_RECUERDO:_** BlackShade estaba echado arriba de la casa, tomando sol, durmiendo plácidamente, cuando ella, Kiyana, jugaba con sus juguetes, una piedra se acerca hacia ella, ya que un niño que la molestaba la había lanzado con una honda, Kiyana se da cuenta y grita, BlackShade se alerta por eso y se mueve a gran velocidad hacia ella, pateando la piedra antes de que le llegara a su hermana, resultando con su pata sangrando bastante.

**BlackShade:** Te he dicho muchas veces que tengas cuidado hermanita. No quiero que te pase nada malo.

**Kiyana:** Black—Yo—Yo—T—Te Amo….

**BlackShade:** Si, sí, yo también.

La pegaso café intentó darle un beso a BlackShade pero el voló arriba de la casa y volvió a dormir, desde entonces siempre quiso darle un beso.

**REALIDAD.**

**Kiyana:** BlackShade! Te amo con toda mi alma desde que somos niños! Siempre quise besarte!

Kiyana se sienta en la cara de su hermano y el empieza a lamerla, ella se sonroja y saca su lengua, como Rainbow Dash estaba montándolo, aprovechan la situación para besarse y aumentar la pasión. Fluttershy le lame las garras mientras tanto.

**Kiyana:** Aaah, si…Saborea mi vagina!…Siempre quise que tu metieras tu pene ahí, hermanito…Desde que tenemos 10 años yo te espiaba y me tocaba con tu cuerpo, ahora quiero que cumplas mi sueño y me des tu pene!

BlackShade se estremece y deja de lamer a su hermana.

**BlackShade:** QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESO?!

**Kiyana:** Uh…Yo…

BlackShade se enfurece por la declaración, suelta sus patas y se estremece otra vez, luego de levantarse de la cama y estirarse, abre sus alas.

**BlackShade:** Tengo que pensar…ustedes diviértanse, quieren? Necesito estar a solas…Tenemos que hablar, Fluttershy, así que espérame con algo para comer, porque creo que voy a volver con mucha hambre…Nos vemos en la noche.

El pegaso corre hacia afuera de la casa y al salir por la puerta levanta vuelo.

"….. Esa aura…Esa aura es…como la mía…Será el BS-X? Si tengo suerte tal vez se trate de Shadow…Todo depende, esos dos saben esconder bien sus poderes…"

El pegaso negro estaba volando rápidamente, pero escucha algo abajo, en el suelo, al mirar ahí, se da cuenta que su hijo Light Thunder estaba corriendo detrás de él. Luego de pensarlo un rato, desciende al suelo para hablar con él.

**BlackShade:** Que pasa?

**Light Thunder:** Nada, solo quería seguirte para ver que cosas hacías.

**BlackShade:** …Eeehh…Mira, quieres entrenar?

**Light Thunder:** Si! *emocionado*

**BlackShade:** Espérame aquí un segundo, volveré enseguida.

El pegaso negro vuela hacia la casa, engañando a Light Thunder, ya que luego se da la vuelta hacia el aura oscura que sentía, pero al acercarse, el aura desaparece sin dejar rastro. Después de investigar al área y no encontrar nada, el pegaso vuelve.

**BlackShade:** Light Thunder? Donde estás?

El pequeño pegaso salta con la Tenseiga en la pezuña, intentando golpear a su padre, pero cuando va a hacerlo, BlackShade usa un Chaos Control y aparece detrás de él, agarrándolo del cuello y tirándolo al suelo, cuando el pequeño pony abre sus ojos, BlackShade saca sus garras en su rostro, el se asusta bastante e intenta sacarse la pezuña de su padre del pecho.

**BlackShade:** Buen intento, pero no te funcionará tan fácilmente, hijo.

El pegaso obscuro suelta a su hijo y ambos salen a correr para ejercitarse.

**_MIENTRAS TANTO, EN SWEET APPLE ACRES…_**

**BrightSword: **Applejack… Mi amor, sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero sé que tu eres la pony indicada para mi, así que podrías por favor casarte conmigo? …No maldición…pareciera que no lo estoy intentando.

El pegaso gris estaba mirando un espejo, mientras hablaba, con un brazalete muy parecido al que BlackShade le dio a Fluttershy, como si estuviera diciéndoselo a Applejack.

**BrightSword:** Mira, preciosa, yo te amo mucho, y tú también me amas a mí, porque no nos casamos?—Maldita sea…así pareciese que nisiquiera nos conocemos y la estoy hostigando.

El pony grisáceo se golpea la cara.

**BrightSword:** Necesito consejos de BlackShade…Es una de las pocas personas que conozco que estén casadas y sean cercanas a mí.

Cuando el pegaso gris intenta salir, Applejack se pone al frente de él sonriendo y llorando.

**Applejack:** BrightSword…Si. Si acepto!

BrightSword sonríe y abraza a la pony granjera y ambos se quedan así bastante rato.

**Applejack:** Ahora nosotros somos los que tenemos que anunciarlo.

Los dos ponies se vuelven a abrazar y se dicen varias veces cuanto se aman.

**Applejack:** Es en serio? De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

**BrightSword:** Si, si quiero, AJ, eres lo más cercano a una amiga que he tenido en años, me dejas vivir contigo y adoro estar junto a ti, así que elijo quedarme contigo por el resto de mi vida.

**Applejack:** No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para escuchar eso…

**_EN EL BOSQUE…_**

**Light Thunder: **Ya? Podemos pelear ahora, Papá? Llevamos mucho tiempo entrenando!

**BlackShade:** Esquiva uno o dos ataques míos y te dejaré pelear contra mí.

El pegaso obscuro usa la espada olímpica y lanza una ráfaga divina, Light Thunder pone su espada de escudo, intentando reflejarla, pero empieza a temblar cuando el ataque lo alcanza, la espada cae y el es impactado por el poder.

**Light Thunder:** Uuggh…

**BlackShade:** Suficiente por hoy, descansa, yo haré lo mismo…

El pequeño pegaso cae dormido por el cansancio del entrenamiento con su padre , BlackShade usa un Chaos Control y luego vuela con su hijo en el lomo.

**BlackShade:** Será mejor que no nos escuche pelear…Si es que vamos a pelear claro, así que lo dejaré con Applejack…

Al llegar, AJ estaba con Big Macintosh, BlackShade se enoja bastante, recordando lo que pasó, le pide a AJ que cuide a Light Thunder y se va mirando con odio a Big Mac.

**Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Corner…**

**Pinkie Pie:** No puedo hacerlo!Jamás haría una cosa así!

**¿?: **Si puedes, y lo harás, es por tu bien, así que empieza a hacerlo ahora. Haz lo que te digo, y todo saldrá bien, primero, debes capturarla y después hacer tu trabajo.

**En el cielo de Ponyville…**

"Cada vez este mundo se vuelve más hostil…Puedo sentir grandes cantidades de energía negativa…Que será? Nunca sentí un poder tan inmenso en este planeta…Será acaso el 783? Si se escapó otra vez, Celestia ya se abría dado cuenta…Esa cosa es muy ruidosa. Si se escapó, de todas formas los científicos lo pondrán de vuelta en su celda de contención…Pero…Este experimento…No era capaz de modificar su forma? Podría confundirse con un pony? …Jaja…Que estupideces digo…Esa cosa siempre está con el cuerpo dañado, sus frecuentes baños de ácido y de lava lo mantienen horriblemente desfigurado y pareciera que siempre está muerto…(?)"

El pegaso obscuro encuentra una radio en lo profundo del bosque Everfree, junto a un charco de sangre, el cuerpo estaba quemado, así que por deducción fue obra del 952.

**BlackShade:** *Hablando por la radio* Hola? Aquí BlackShade, G.U.N. me escuchan? Alguien me recibe? Hola?

Luego de un rato de silencio, el pegaso vuela, pero la radio empieza a sonar.

**¿?:** No hay tiempo para explicar! Tenemos múltiples fugas de Killers y Hellish, la F.E.G. está siendo cerrada hasta que los equipos de rescate los recontengan, los que han recontenido son "la piedra" , "Criatura en descomposición", "El Tímido" y han logrado desconectar de el sistema remoto de las puertas al experimento 079, así que no podrá causar más muertes.

**BlackShade:** Excelente! Es bueno escuchar noticias así, dime, donde está el 012?

**¿?:** La nota suicida? Está en su celda de contención.

**BlackShade:** Y el Virus 108?

**¿?:** El equipo MTF Gamma-5 , ya encontró la cápsula y la puso en su celda.

**BlackShade:** Que pasó con el demonio indestructible?

**¿?:** Ese Hellish…Escapó. Me habló, yo estaba ahí, cuando se escapó…Le pregunté, mientras volaba en su celda, después de un baño de lava "Porqué odias tanto a los Equestrianos?" , el solo me respondió "Eran…Problemáticos", luego hubo un apagón producido por el 079, y muchos se fugaron, es como si todos estuvieran conectados por algo…Ahora los MTF están vigilando afuera, yo encontré esta radio aquí y por suerte, encontré tu señal. Es difícil agarrar una señal buena en el ARK.

**BlackShade:** …Espera un momento….Dijiste…ARK?

**¿?:** Si. Por?

**BlackShade:** TIENEN A LOS JODIDOS EXPERIMENTOS EN EL MALDITO ARK?!

**¿?:** Por supuesto.

**BlackShade:** Pásame con el comandante de Mobile Task Force.

Se escuchó un ruido en la radio y otra voz se escuchó.

**MTF:** No tiene autorizado este canal, señor, aborte la transmisión o será ejecutado.

**BlackShade:** Tarado! Soy BlackShade! Sin mi, no serían nada! MI SANGRE fue usada en todos sus putos experimentos en su fundación!

**MTF:** …. Lo siento, señor. Dígame entonces que desea.

**BlackShade:** Escucha con atención, muevan la fundación completa de lugar, no pueden estar en el ARK, esa colonia espacial está repleta de ponies inocentes!

**MTF:** Señor, para esa operación tendríamos que tener una votación de los nivel 5 , y para aceptarla tendría que ser al menos 3 votos a favor de los 4 que pueden votar.

**BlackShade:** NO ME INTERESA! No te pedí una clase de historia de la fundación. Ya tienes un voto, yo soy la base de todos sus estúpidos experimentos, ahora, si no haces lo que digo, juro por Celestia y por Luna que usaré un Chaos Control y te enviaré a ti y a todo tu inútil equipo a la sala de la nota suicida!

**MTF:** No es posible, el Chaos Control no es tan poderoso.

Se ve un destello en sala donde estaban los soldados de la MTF (Mobile Task Forces) y aparece BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Muy bien, si no hacen lo que les digo, todos se van al infierno.

**MTF:** Señor, deténgase, sabemos todos sus poderes, no tiene oportunidad contra un grupo de 10 MTF especializados en contención de Hellish usted solo, ríndase.

**BlackShade:** Eso crees? Ya he peleado contra dos Hellish, y sigo vivo! También exterminé a un Killer! No tienen oportunidad contra mi…Yo, soy peor que un Hellish.

El pegaso saca sus garras y empieza a desgarrar la pared de la sala, dejando ver un poco del espacio exterior.

**BlackShade:** Ahora, van a hacer la votación, o tengo que ejecutarlos yo?

**MTF:** …*Hablando por radio* Solicito comunicarme con el líder…De acuerdo, espere un segundo, señor.

El soldado le pasa la radio a BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Me recuerdas? Deberías hacerlo, después de todo, tu creaste a Shadow.

**¿?:** Imposible…Que quieres, BlackShade?

**BlackShade:** Cambiar la fundación de lugar. No puede estar en el ARK, hay millones de ponies en esta instalación!

**¿?:** Eso ya está siendo ejecutado, señor.

**BlackShade: **PORQUÉ CARAJO NO ME LO DIJERON?!

**MTF:** Era confidencial.

**BlackShade:** Bien…Espero que contengan otra vez al demonio indestructible.

**¿?:** Ese experimento está en el espacio, no sabe donde ir porque no hay energía que rastrear, se congelará y con suerte podremos destruirlo de una vez por todas.

**BlackShade:** Gracias… Ahora, deja de enviar experimentos a Ponyville, tengo mi familia y amigos allí! Pones en riesgo la vida de mi amada esposa y de mi hijo.

**¿?:** Impediré que los que se escapen huyan hacia allá.

**BlackShade:** Gracias de nuevo, me retiro de aquí.

El pegaso vuelve a usar un Chaos Control y vuelve agotado a Ponyville.

**BlackShade:** Fue bastante complicado disimular el cansancio allá…Pero si los MTF se daban cuenta de eso…Hubiera sido mi fin.

El pegaso rompe la radio y llega a su hogar, donde Fluttershy estaba dormida en el sofá, como si hubiera estado esperando y se durmió. El pegaso recuerda que tenía que hablar con ella, pero decide no dar problemas, solo se le viene una idea algo extraña. Se levanta en dos patas y pone su pene cerca de la boca de Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy! Despierta!

La pegaso despierta lentamente, abre la boca para bostezar y BlackShade le sonríe, esperando su reacción, al darse cuenta, ella lo mira directamente.

**Fluttershy:** Es tan grande…

**BlackShade:** Vamos, tienes trabajo que hacer.

La pegaso empieza a lamerlo, BlackShade se estira y sonríe por el placer.

**BlackShade:** Aaah , si…Eso se siente excelente…

**Fluttershy:** Quieres *Bostezo* Que te monte?

**BlackShade: **Tengo mucha hambre, si me pudieras dar algo de comer primero, estaría contento.

**Fluttershy:** Déjame comer a mi primero.

La pegaso color crema sigue lamiéndolo, pero agrega sus alas para darle más placer al pony negro, el jadea un poco y termina rápidamente en la cara de su pareja, aunque bastante más de lo normal.

**BlackShade:** Aaaah…Necesitaba correrme…Estaba muy tenso…

**Fluttershy:** Se te nota…Mira, te traje esto.

Fluttershy lleva unos chocolates en una caja con forma de corazón.

**BlackShade:** Oh….De acuerdo…Con hambre todo sirve, no?

**Fluttershy:** No me trates así! Acabo de darte sexo oral y además estuve horas buscando esto!

**BlackShade:** Ah, vamos, no te enojes, no hay razón para eso. Vamos, se una buena niña y mientras comemos déjame besarte.

Los dos pegasos se acercan lentamente al otro, y se dan un beso profundo, además, ambos tienen la misma idea y empieza a tocar al otro.

**BlackShade:** Estás muy húmeda y cálida, eh? Te estuviste tocando, no?

**Fluttershy:** *Gemido *Oh, BlackShade…Deja de usar tus garras con mi vagina! Me cuesta bastante limpiarme después de tener sexo contigo, además, que pasaría si me rompieras con tus garras? Quedarías sin poder tener sexo vaginal.

**BlackShade: **De acuerdo, como quieras…Oye vamos, yo te estoy masturbando! No es justo que tu no lo hagas…

**Fluttershy:** Bueno, bueno, pero, disfrútalo, si?

**BlackShade:** Lo haré.

El pegaso negro disfruta el momento con su pareja, pero se le ocurre otra idea rara.

**BlackShade:** Mmm…Sabes bien que no me gusta el sabor de los dulces…

**Fluttershy:** Perdón…

**BlackShade:** Pero tengo una idea.

BlackShade aleja la pezuña de su pareja de su pene , y se pone a masturbarla a ella, mucho más fuerte que antes, golpeando sus pezuñas contra su vagina, ella gime bastante fuerte y se humedece cada vez más.

**BlackShade: **Que mojada está tu vagina…Voy a darle un poco de sabor a este dulce…

**Fluttershy:** Ah, BlackShade! Mi amor! Más fuerte! Dame más fuerte! Ah.

**BlackShade:** *Risa burlona* Tus jugos le darán un mejor sabor a esto.

La pegaso separa sus patas y BlackShade recoge un poco de los jugos que salían, y pone el chocolate ahí, untándolo con los jugos de su pareja, al comérselo, el abre sus alas y cae al suelo extasiado.

**BlackShade:** Es delicioso….

**Fluttershy:** Prefiero comer chocolate solo…Sin nada extra.

Fluttershy se levanta y se pone encima de su pareja.

**Fluttershy:** Quieres que te monte ahora?

**BlackShade:** Nah, estoy bien.

**Fluttershy:** De veras? Mira lo mojadita que está! Si te fijas bien incluso está palpitando. Porqué no metes tu pene ahí y nos das placer a ambos?

**BlackShade:** Bien…..Pero solo hoy, eh?

**Fluttershy:** Gracias, amor. De verdad eres un alivio para mi. Pensar en que podrías morir de un momento a otro, me pone muy tensa.

**BlackShade:** Que puedo decir…*Mirando al cielo* Después de todo, no se sabe lo que puede ocurrir en **un pestañeo**.


	4. El Nacimiento De Una Leyenda

Luego de una gran siesta y de un igualmente largo tiempo de satisfacción, Fluttershy y su esposo se levantan algo cansados, por no haber dormido bien. Sin pensar en la pequeña sorpresa (Misión) que les encomendaría la Princesa Celestia.

**Fluttershy: **Estuviste grandioso ayer.

**BlackShade:** Gracias. Tú también estuviste *bostezo* Muy bien…

**Fluttershy:** Ocurre algo?

**BlackShade:** Tengo un terrible presentimiento…

**Fluttershy:** Como qué?

**BlackShade:** Problemas.

**Fluttershy:** Malos?

**BlackShade: **Nah….Realmente siento como si no me hubieras contado algo.

**Fluttershy:** De hecho si…

**BlackShade:** Y ese algo es…?

**Fluttershy:** Siento mucho nuestros problemas con el sexo con demás gente y eso…De verdad…Así que no volveremos a hacerlo…A menos que tú quieras.

**BlackShade:** De hecho…Si quiero…Pero, quiero a Pinkie Pie, a Rainbow Dash y a ti, no a Kiyana, es muy joven para algo como eso.

**Fluttershy:** Vamos a buscarlas?

**BlackShade:** De verdad eres muy pervertida, eh?

**Fluttershy:** Que puedo decir? Soy una Pegaso ardiente.

**BlackShade: ***Sonrojándose* Oh, vamos…Siempre fuiste así?

**Fluttershy: **Eeh…No.

**BlackShade:** Pero…Yo siempre creí que fuiste como cuando te conocí…

**Fluttershy:** Antes era mucho más tímida. Tú me enseñaste indirectamente a como ser más asertiva, a pesar de que eres muy violento con los demonios, eres muy tierno conmigo y con los ponies que quieres. Incluso antes que llegaras, no me atrevía muy seguido a hablar con un potro, y cuando lo hacía, me sonrojaba casi instantáneamente.

**BlackShade:** Oh, calma, no tienes que ponerte sentimental. Ven acá.

Los dos pegasos toman una taza de café mientras se abrazan.

**BlackShade:** Extrañaba esto. No puedo resistir un solo día sin tus caricias. Después de todo, soy tu mascota, no?

**Fluttershy:** No, tonto. Eres mi esposo, te digo perrito, pero no eres mi mascota.

**BlackShade: **No aceptaré un no como respuesta. Quiero ser tu mascota.

El Pegaso negro le agarra la cabeza a Fluttershy y le da un beso, luego le empieza a lamer como un perro el estómago.

**Fluttershy:** Ah…BlackShade…N-No…

**BlackShade:** Sabes que te gusta. No te resistas.

**Fluttershy:** Pero voy a gemir…

**BlackShade: **Ssssh….No despiertes a Light Thunder.

Fluttershy intenta alejar a BlackShade de su entrepierna, pero no lo consigue, el Pegaso obscuro lame lentamente el clítoris de su esposa, ella muerde un cojín para no gemir con el placer que le daba su pareja.

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade…N-no….

**BlackShade:** Sé que si lo quieres.

BlackShade empieza a morder suavemente el clítoris de Fluttershy, sin hacerle daño. Ella está a punto de gritar, BlackShade se da cuenta de eso y lo deja de lamer y succionar, en vez de eso, empieza a frotar su pene contra la vagina de su pareja.

**BlackShade:** Que te parece? Soy un buen perro ahora?

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade., para!

**BlackShade:** Tengo que meterla para serlo?

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade! No te atrevas a hacerlo!

**BlackShade:** Vamos…Quiero ser un buen perro. Dime que lo soy y no te obligaré a hacer nada.

**Fluttershy:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Eres un muy buen perro! Pero no quiero sexo ahora! Light Thunder podría despertar y venir aquí.

**BlackShade:** …Sigue dormido…Que demonios hace ese potrillo para dormir tanto?

Los dos pegasos terminan el café y Twilight llega corriendo a la casa, junto a Spike y Luminus.

**Twilight: **BlackShade, Fluttershy, vamos a buscar algo, y los necesitamos a los dos.

**Luminus:** Vámonos pronto, esto es muy importante.

**Spike: **BlackShade, quiero decirte algo, puedo ir en tu lomo?

**BlackShade:** Sube.

El pequeño dragón salta y se sube al lomo del pony obscuro. Los demás se adelantan, aunque Fluttershy va con cuidado por el bebé.

**BlackShade: **Uy…Carajo…Estaba perdido en la excitación y me olvidé del bebé…

**Spike:** Que cosa?

**BlackShade: **Ah, mierda…Pensé muy alto…En fin, Spike, que quieres hablar?

**Spike:** Quiero que sepas que te admiro y que no planeo atacarte ni nada, así que no quiero que pienses eso.

**BlackShade:** Tranquilo, estaba recordando….Eso…Esos dragones de la UPW…

**Spike:** Que hicieron? Por qué los detestas tanto?

**BlackShade:** Esos dragones se comían a mi familia…Todos los Pegasolta eran parientes…Los dragones solo los agarraban y los devoraban…Solo vi caer a uno…

**Spike:** Eres casi cinco veces más grande que yo! No podría hacer eso.

**BlackShade:** Lo sé *sonriéndole*

Spike le sonrió también a BlackShade, y ambos se fueron rápidamente al centro, donde estaba Cadence junto a Shining Armor.** (Me salto el típico saludo Twilight-Shining)**

**Cadence:** Muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, ponies.

Todos se inclinan hacia ella para escuchar mejor, menos BlackShade y Spike, que se quedan hablando y riendo.

**Cadence:** Encontramos un libro perdido de StarSwirl el barbudo, y ustedes deben recuperarlo.

**Twilight:** No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! En sus libros nunca dijo que tenía un libro perdido! No estoy lista para esto!

Rarity se acerca y le da un golpe suave en la cabeza a Twilight.

**Twilight:** Gracias, Rarity.

**Rarity:** No hay de que, querida.

**BlackShade:** Ah? Qué cosa? Que vamos a hacer?

**Fluttershy: **Ir por un libro.

**BlackShade:** Vamos por un libro? Tiene que ser broma. No voy a buscar un puto libro…

**Cadence:** Mencioné que daremos manzanas?

**BlackShade:** (¿?) …..MUEVANSE! TENEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR ESE LIBRO!

**Luminus:** Deben gustarte mucho para hacerte cambiar de opinión así tan rápido.

**BlackShade:** Es que no saben por qué me gustan? Hasta yo lo sé.

**Shining Armor:** Dilo entonces.

**BlackShade:** Las manzanas me gustan porque son el fruto prohibido. Soy un ángel y un demonio, y en un momento fui un dios, como todas esas partes adoran las manzanas, saquen las cuentas.

LUEGO DE UNA CAMINATA MUY LARGA….MUUUUUYYYY LARGA….MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYY LARGA. YA DIJE MUY LARGA?

**Cadence:** Llegamos!

**BlackShade:** Al fin!

El Pegaso obscuro se estira y su espalda cruje causando un ruido que todos escuchan, el dolor resulta en que él se caiga al suelo.

**BlackShade: **Auch.

**Fluttershy:** Bueno, que esperamos? Bajemos pronto.

Los ponies van bajando, cuando BlackShade siente un escalofrío y no se mueve.

**BlackShade:** *Temblando* No puedo bajar ahí….

**Cadence: **Por qué no? Vamos, muévete!

Cadence lo empuja, pero al avanzar un poco una de sus pezuñas se congela instantáneamente.

**BlackShade:** *Desesperado* Ah! Mierda! Alguien haga algo!

Twilight usa su cuerno para producir calor y la pata del Pegaso negro se descongela.

**BlackShade:** Me quedaré aquí arriba…Ustedes bajen.

**Spike: **Twilight, puedo quedarme yo también aquí?

**Twilight: **BlackShade! Te dejo cuidando a Spike!

**BlackShade:** Entendido, Twi!

Los dos nuevos amigos se quedan hablando arriba mientras el grupo baja.

**Fluttershy: **Twilight? Necesito calentar un poco al bebé…

**Rarity: **Cierto! Estas embarazada otra vez!

**Applejack: **Estoy tan feliz por ti.

**Pinkie Pie: **Que nombre le pondrán?

**Fluttershy:** Aún no lo sabemos…Es difícil pensar en un nombre.

Twilight hace el mismo hechizo y Fluttershy siente calor por todo el cuerpo.

**Fluttershy:** Gracias…

Luego de bajar por la cueva, llegan a una cámara con muchas páginas esparcidas por todas partes y con un libro muy raro en un mesón, al tomarlo, Cadence y Shining Armor usan un hechizo de teletransportación y llegan afuera, donde BlackShade los ayuda a todos a volver con el Chaos Control.

**Twilight:** Que raro libro, no? Bueno…A leerlo.

BlackShade miraba el horizonte mientras un papel caía del cielo, este capta su atención al ver el símbolo FEG en él, siguiéndolo con la vista, ve que cae en el bosque.

**Twilight:** Bueno...Aquí vamos…

Twilight abre el libro y empieza a hablar un lenguaje extraño, aunque BlackShade escucha algo que le trae malos recuerdos.

**Twilight:** *Lengua rara* Cthulu!

**BlackShade: **NO ,ESPERA, NO!

El cielo se oscurece rápidamente, el sol se pone rojo y BlackShade cae al suelo como si lo empujaran , todos miran horrorizados al ver unos tentáculos verdes del suelo que lo sujetaban de las patas y del lomo, dejándolo inmóvil, luego de eso los tentáculos se le enterraron en el pecho y empezaron a robarle todos sus poderes; El Pegaso gritaba del dolor que sufría, mientras sus auras de demonio y de ángel desaparecían y eran absorbidas por los tentáculos.

**BlackShade: **Ack…Mierda…Zeus….Ayúdame…Necesito mis poderes de vuelta…

Un destello dorado se ve en el cielo y se mete en la tierra.

**BlackShade:** *Risa* Aquí vamos de nuevo…Fuera luces…*Se desmaya*

Fluttershy se arrodilla al lado del Pegaso negro después que se desmaya, el resto del grupo guerrero se preparan para cualquier cosa, Twilight se pregunta qué pasó, al igual que Cadence y Shining Armor. Todos bajan la guardia al ver que el sol vuelve a la normalidad, aunque BlackShade sigue desmayado en el suelo, la luz brillante aparece con dos círculos, uno negro y otro blanco, que se acercan al cuerpo del Pegaso, pero una criatura muy rara aparece frente a ellos, y absorbe las almas de demonio y de ángel, esta criatura tenía tentáculos en la cara y por el cuerpo, BrightSword recuerda sus poderes y usa el fuego infernal, pero este se refleja en el cuerpo de la bestia, impactando el suelo, todos empiezan a atacarla con magia, espadas, golpes directos, poderes juntos, pero no tiene resultado, cuando parecía que toda esperanza estaba perdida, aparece Light Thunder con la tenseiga en la pezuña.

**Light Thunder:** Pagarás por lo que hiciste….Dragón Relampagueante!

El Pegaso más pequeño de todos usa el Souryuuha y este golpea directamente en la cabeza a la criatura, que desaparece y deja las almas de BlackShade, estas vuelven a su cuerpo original y BlackShade despierta con los ojos rojos, la luna misteriosamente se posiciona en el cielo.

**BlackShade: **Cthulu….Porque me pareces tan conocido?…Deidad olvidada…Maestro de la oscuridad…

Fluttershy y Light Thunder abrazan al pony obscuro, aunque este parece tener un recuerdo errante en su cabeza, y se pone a mirar el cielo estrellado.

**BlackShade:** La leyenda…La leyenda….Pegasolta….

Muchas lágrimas caen de los ojos del Pegaso obscuro.

**BlackShade: **BrightSword…Kiyana….La recuerdan? La leyenda?

Los dos Pegasolta parecen recordar algo y hacen lo mismo que el Pegaso, ambos miran al cielo llorando.

**BlackShade/BrightSword/Kiyana: **La leyenda Pegasolta…

BrightSword y BlackShade se abrazan y lloran por los Pegasolta caídos, aunque Kiyana habla sollozando.

**Kiyana:** La leyenda dice que todos los Pegasolta caídos se transforman en estrellas y pueden comunicarse mediante ellas…BlackShade vio eso.

Ella apunta hacia el cielo estrellado y todos miran dudosos y asombrados como muchas estrellas se alinean y escriben "Gracias".

**BlackShade:** Tengo una idea…Haremos una canción para honrar a los guerreros caídos en la guerra…Con el mismo nombre de nuestra leyenda….

La banda de Apocalypse Essence se retira a un lugar donde empezar a practicar.

**Luminus: **Oh, Pinkie Pie, avísale a Candy Cloud para que venga con nosotros, también si puedes con Lighting Crusher, quieres?

**Pinkie Pie:** Recuerden la batalla de las bandas!

**BlackShade:** Oh, carajo…Es pasado mañana…Todos corran! Necesitamos al menos 10 canciones para dos días más!

**Fluttershy:** Ahí se va mi potro…Me gusta mucho cuando tiene que trabajar, porque quiere hacerlo y trae dinero extra.

**Rarity:** Dime, Fluttershy, ¿No tenemos que practicar nosotras también?

**Applejack:** Si, pero antes que nada, quiero que sepan algo.

**Cadence:** Que cosa, Applejack?

**Applejack: **BrightSword y yo nos vamos a casar.

Fluttershy abraza bastante rápido a Applejack

**Fluttershy:** De veras? De verdad te vas a casar?

**Applejack:** Sí! Fue algo raro al principio, pero ambos queremos.

Todos abrazan a la pony anaranjada y se quedan hablando un buen rato.

A LA TARDE DEL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

**BlackShade:** *Bostezo largo* Bien…Lo logramos! Tenemos 15 canciones nuevas memorizadas y todo…Ahora, yo me largo a la cama…Necesito dormir.

**Lighting Crusher:** Si yo también….

**Candy Cloud: **Fue una noche agotadora! Espero que Pinkie Pie me perdone por todas las idioteces que hice…

**Luminus:** Oye, por lo que contaste, estabas a punto de tener sexo, no?

**Candy Cloud:** Si…

**BrightSword:** Pero cómo se te ocurre gritarle para que se apresure?

**Kiyana:** Fuiste un verdadero imbécil, Cloud.

**Candy Cloud:** Si lo sé… BlackShade, amigo? Puedes llevarme a Sugar Cube Corner?

**BlackShade:** Quieto…."Chaos Control"!

El Pegaso se teletransporta a sí mismo y a Candy Cloud al centro de Ponyville.

**BlackShade: **Se tierno, quieres? No quiero que se enoje contigo, y menos que se ponga triste. Chaos Cont-"AGH!

Un Chaos Spear impacta a BlackShade, pero se regenera con la espada olímpica, al buscar de donde vino el poder, no encuentra ninguna presencia anormal.

**BlackShade:** De dónde demonios vino eso? Al menos no estaba cargado…Si hubiera sido así estaría muerto…Y mis poderes todavía no están recuperados al máximo…Puedo sentir que envejezco…Es raro…"Chaos Control"!

El Pegaso llega al bosque donde estaba el documento.

**BlackShade: F.E.G….** Fundación Experimental Global…FEG 0001? …Qué demonios? Apocalíptico?

El objeto viaja por el espacio alrededor de [REDACTED] y [REDACTED]. Cada 250 años pasa por la tierra.

Procesos Especiales de Contención: La "Dark Star" no tiene ningún proceso de contención, está libre por el universo ya que es completamente imposible que atraviese la atmósfera de nuestro planeta.

**Características del objeto:** El FEG 0001 tiene la capacidad de generar cincuenta millones (50.000.000) De FEG 0001-2 o mejor conocidos como Dark Creatures o Dark Monsters por mes, estos son inmunes a muchos ataques y parecen invencibles, todavía no se establece un número determinado de ellos. Ya que el FEG 0001 nunca estuvo en la fundación, se estipula que tiene más de .000 de aliens dentro de sí. La Dark Star mide 100.000 kilómetros de largo y 2.000 de alto. Parece tener estructuras y armas creadas los aliens, de muy avanzada inteligencia. Su líder se hace llamar "Lunar Death" y creo un espécimen que sacamos de la encubadora [REDACTED] de [DATA EXPUNGED] bautizado por ellos como…-

**BlackShade:** Bautizado como…BlackShade…..Soy producto de la Dark Star?

**-**El producto de esto era un alien negro completamente a diferencia de los demás, que tienen rayas, piel y pelos rojos y negros por todo el cuerpo. Su líder tiene cuernos rojizos y tres ojos, uno de los ojos hace llamar por sí mismo "Destruction Eye" Que siempre sigue a un objeto del FEG 0001, que puede ser el -2,-3,-4, -5, o -6.  
El alien que recuperamos bautizado como BlackShade, o FEG 0001-5 murió a los cinco minutos de ser extraído por falta de oxígeno ,por vértigo y terror. Enviamos su cadáver de vuelta a Lunar Death y este juró vengarse de los ponies, el FEG 0001-6 o "The Guy" es un ser bípedo que tiene ojos rojos y una boca con dientes afilados, siempre va con una capucha y nunca habla, este está en una cámara secreta de la Dark Star por su alta agresividad a todo ser viviente.  
Con tecnología, creamos un suero de fusión entre alien y pony, pero tuvimos un ataque por un demonio que la robó. De esa unión, nació un ángel demoníaco, en forma de pony de color negro nocturno y capacidad de entendimiento del lenguaje alienígena, con la habilidad de poder traducirlo a todo el que esté cerca de él. Denominado por su madre (Ángel) y padre (Demonio) cómo BlackShade, gracias al nombre del suero, que sacamos del ADN del alien.

FEG 0001-7 o "Neo-BlackShade" fue capturado y funcionó perfectamente para crear armas y objetos útiles y/o peligrosos para la vida del pony promedio.

**BlackShade:** Por eso soy tan hábil , poderoso y aprendo rápido? Tengo una inteligencia alienígena?

**¿?:** TENEMOS inteligencia alienígena.

**BlackShade:** Shadow! Tú! MISERABLE ASESINO!

BlackShade salta y agarra a Shadow del cuello, a punto de apuñalarlo con sus garras.

**Shadow: **Wow, Wow, cálmate, de G.U.N. me estaban controlando con un chip que tengo en el cuello. Si me lo quitas no volveré a matar

**BlackShade:** Cómo se que dices la verdad?

Shadow se mueve hacia el lado y le muestra un chip rojo que tenía alojado en el cuello.

**BlackShade:** Muy bien. PERO, ahora no vuelvas a molestarme. Shadow.

**Shadow:** De acuerdo, de acuerdo…Pero debo decirte algo. El demonio Indestructible…Captó la energía de Menomaru…También me atacó a mí. Se está acercando…Ya convencí al BS-X para que nos ayude, pero no sé si lograremos sobrevivir.

**BlackShade:** No creo que lo hagamos…Pero no hay ninguna opción.

BlackShade golpea el chip y este se sale, Shadow sonríe y se teletransporta diciendo "Gracias". El Pegaso oscuro original llega usando un Chaos Control a la casa de Fluttershy y cae a la cama enseguida.

A LAS TRES DE LA MAÑANA.

**BlackShade: ** Ah…Fluttershy? Eres tu? -(!)

Fluttershy le da un beso a BlackShade, pero él siente mucho más placer de lo que da un beso.

**BlackShade:** Porqué….se siente tan bien? Si solo fue un beso…

**Fluttershy:** No es sólo un beso. Mira debajo de la cama.

BlackShade levanta las sábanas y ve a Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie lamiendo su pene.

**BlackShade:** Ah…Eso lo explica…Aaaaah….Como están? Se siente tan rico…

Pinkie deja de lamer.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yo estoy muy bien. Fluttershy me avisó a mí y a Dash que querías sexo con nosotras. Sólo vinimos y empezamos a darte sexo oral y Fluttershy te despertó con un beso.

**BlackShade: **Aaah….Me vendría bien que Fluttershy siguiera acariciándome.

Ella obedece y se besuquean por un largo rato, luego de tres minutos de placer continuo, BlackShade empieza a retorcerse y deja de besar a Fluttershy.

**BlackShade: **AAAAaaaaaaah! … *Jadeo de satisfacción* Vengan…Las tres…Quiero dormir ahora más que nunca…Pero con todas.

Fluttershy se apoya en el pecho de BlackShade, Pinkie a la Izquierda y Rainbow Dash a la derecha.

**EN EL CAMINO A LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY, AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

**Rarity:** Supongo que BlackShade si va a aceptar mi oferta. Después de todo, a ellos les gusta mucho el sexo…

EN LA CASA OTRA VEZ.

**BlackShade:** Oh…Carajo….Que bien se siente…(¿?) Rarity? Que haces aquí?

El Pegaso negro estaba sonrojado y sentado en el sofá, dándole la espalda, Rarity se sonroja en grandes proporciones.

**Rarity:** BlackShade! Pegaso maleducado! Un pony no se masturba frente a otro!

**BlackShade: **Aahh…Tonta….Carajo!...*Jadeo* Quien dice-Aaaaaah….Que estoy…Ah, mierda…haciendo…eso?

El Pegaso obscuro se echa hacia atrás con la lengua afuera.

**Rarity:** Entonces porque jadeas tanto? (!) Oh…Hola, como están todas?

La unicornio mira a las tres ponies lamiendo el pene de BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** No tienes…permiso…aaaah mierda….para verme…..ASÍ!

El Pegaso negro llega a su orgasmo.

**BlackShade:** *Hablando en voz baja y jadeando débilmente* Ah…ah…ah…Me siento….tan rico…

Rarity se sonroja aún más al ver que las tres ponies abrazan a BlackShade.

**Rarity:** Porque hacen eso? Las obligó?

**BlackShade:** Ellas lo hacen porque quieren hacerlo…

**Pinkie Pie:** Vamos Rarity! Únete! BlackShade puede incluso con Twilight y Applejack!

**BlackShade:** No d-digas….Eso…Me avergüenzas.

**Pinkie Pie: **Acaso miento?

**BlackShade:** …..

**Rarity:** Bueno…Vine a preguntar si querían sexo conmigo. Acepto.

**BlackShade:** Bien, entonces, pónganse en fila, voy a hacer darles una probadita a todas.

Todas las ponies se ponen en fila, BlackShade se saborea y se acerca a Rarity primero.

**BlackShade:** Se buena y quédate quieta, si?

Todas miran la cara de gusto de Rarity cuando BlackShade le masajea el clítoris y lame su vagina.

**Rarity: **Aah…Lo haces muy bien, Pegaso…Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

**BlackShade:** Mi maestra merece todo el crédito. Agradécele a Fluttershy por enseñarme sobre el sexo.

**Fluttershy:** Ah, BlackShade, no seas tonto.

**Rarity:** Intenta ser más gentil conmigo…

**BlackShade:** Parece que tengo que esforzarme más en hacerte correr a ti, Rars…

Rarity mira al Pegaso mientras acerca tres garras a su vagina.

**Rarity:** Espera! N-N-NO!

**BlackShade: **Hey, calma, no dolerá nada.

BlackShade lame un poco el clítoris de Rarity y mete dos garras, luego toca un poco el clítoris de la unicornio mientras también lo lame.

**BlackShade:** Bueno, me gusta mucho, pero Spike me va a matar…

**Rarity:** Ah…Por qué?

**BlackShade:** Ese dragón te ama mucho, nunca te has dado cuenta? Te adora, tal vez incluso más de lo que yo amo a Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy: **Abajo.

**BlackShade: **Diabl-AGH!-….—Olvidé completamente eso…

Se escuchan dos caídas similares a la distancia y Shadow llega a ese lugar.

**Shadow: **BlackShade….Por qué hiciste eso?!

BlackShade se levanta y mira a Shadow a los ojos.

**BlackShade: **IMBÉCIL! Yo no lo hice!

**Shadow:** ENTONCES QUIEN?!

BlackShade señala a Fluttershy con una garra.

**Shadow:** Oh…BlackShade, no necesitas ayuda?

**BlackShade: **No. Largo, tengo cosas que lamer.

**Shadow:** Si , no me extraña de tu parte.

**BlackShade:** Oh, cállate, Sombra.

BlackShade vuelve a meter sus garras en Rarity.

**BlackShade: **Jaja…Que te parece, Rars? Que apretada estás…Apenas pude meter mis garras en ti. Relájate. Luego puedes ponerte tan tensa como quieras.

**Shadow:** Sigo aquí.

**BlackShade:** Pedazo de mierda…VETE.

Shadow se va sonrojado con un Chaos Control.

**BlackShade:** No aguanto más! Necesito un poco de esta dulce vagina…

**Fluttershy:** Parece que ahora yo no soy la pervertida.

**BlackShade: **Cállate…

El Pegaso obscuro mete su pene en la vagina húmeda de Rarity, ella da un gemido y se estira hacia atrás.

**Fluttershy:** Disfrútalo, Rarity. Siéntelo dentro de ti.

**Rarity:** Ah-Ah! Más adentro!

BlackShade presiona sus dientes y empieza a meterla un poco más adentro.

**Rarity:** Llamas eso ADENTRO?! MÁS FUERTE Y HASTA EL FONDO!

**BlackShade:** Oh, MIERDA! Esto es tan apretado…Es difícil moverse así!

**Rarity:** Yo me muevo, recuéstate.

El Pegaso obscuro da unos pasos hacia atrás, algo perturbado, luego se da la vuelta.

**BlackShade: **No….No puede ser…Mi momento llegó…No me sigan.

Shadow y el BS-X llegan afuera, BlackShade asiente con la cabeza y los tres usan el Chaos Control.

**BlackShade:** Bien…Entonces el F.E.G. 783 viene hacia acá…Gracias por decírmelo mentalmente, BS-X.

**BS-X**: Parece que hasta aquí llegamos, Shadow. BlackShade…Sólo yo te mataré.

**Shadow:** No se pongan en mi camino y no tendrán problemas.

**BlackShade:** Como quieran, copias imperfectas, YO soy el original.

**BS-X:** Sienten ese aleteo?

**BlackShade: **Oh, MIERDA. Vamos a necesitar apoyo…Y mucho.

Una gran criatura en forma de cocodrilo con alas se aproximaba en picada a los tres pegasos negros.

**Shadow:** Chaos Control!

**BlackShade:** (!) ….

Shadow usa un Chaos Control y aparecen los tres detrás del 783.

**BlackShade:** Muy bien…"Hellish". Por qué vienes aquí?

El experimento parece estar sumiso, responde , pero no se le entiende absolutamente nada.

**BS-X:** Habla más fuerte.

**783:** *Palabras incomprensibles*

**Shadow:** Vamos. Habla rápido.

**783:** Padre…he vuelto…

**BlackShade: **Ugh! *cae al suelo paralizado*

**Shadow:** BlackShade! Levanta!

**BS-X:** Que ocurre?

**783:** Ustedes…me…disgustan…

El experimento cambia su actitud y se pone extremadamente hostil, cambia su forma a una fusión de tiburón con león, parándose en dos patas, de sus manos salen sus tendones, pero estos parecen taladros.

**BlackShade:** No moriré ahora….No puedo morir ahora…No con mi hija en camino…Todos…En demonio…AHORA!

Los tres pegasos cambian su forma a demonio, aunque las garras de cada uno eran diferentes, las de BlackShade eran plateadas, las del BS-X eran azules y las de Shadow eran negras.

**BlackShade (D):** No creo que contemos esta…

**Shadow (D):** Lo sé…Bueno…mejor nosotros que todos.

**BS-X (D):** AQUÍ VIENE!

Shadow usa un Chaos Blast y BlackShade un Chaos Spear en la espalda del experimento, el BS-X golpea la cabeza del oponente con un Rakuhouka.

**Shadow (D):** No le hicimos ni un rasguño…

**BlackShade (D):** Tengo que transformarme en ángel demoníaco…Shadow, cúbreme la espalda, esto puede tardar…

Shadow asiente con la cabeza al igual que el BS-X, ambos golpean al experimento que los persigue luego de ser persuadido, BlackShade cambia a su forma normal y sus ojos se vuelven negros.

**BlackShade: **Graaaa…No te dejaré salirte con la tuya…

Una estatua cae del cielo, bastante rápido, BlackShade pierde su concentración y sus ojos vuelven a ser normales. La estatua parecía tener una gárgola sentada en un trono, BlackShade, Shadow y el BS-X evitan mirarla, pero el 783 la observa un momento, luego de girar la cabeza para seguir atacando, la gárgola de piedra pone una sonrisa y aplasta completamente al 783.

**BlackShade:** El 5932? Esa estatua era segura…Con eso que acaba de hacer deberían considerar asignarla a Hellish.

La estatua explota en un montón de piezas voladoras, una golpea un árbol y caen Candy Cloud, Lighting Crusher, Luminus, Kiyana y BrightSword. Shadow y el BS-X mantienen ocupado al experimento. Además llegan Fluttershy, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash

**BlackShade:** QUE DEMONIOS HACEN AQUÍ?!

**Candy Cloud:** Vinimos a ayudar!

**BlackShade:** No mierda. Los tres podemos arreglárnosla contra este gigante.

**BrightSword:** Los soldados de Celestia y de Luna tienen cubierta toda Equestria como si estuvieran pegados, así que vinimos a ayudar.

**Luminus:** Podríamos infligir cantidades inmensas de daños a esa criatura con las espadas draconianas.

BlackShade golpea a Luminus y este cae al suelo.

**BlackShade:** Detesto que actúes así, Luminus…En fin…Están todas las espadas aquí?

**Lighting Crusher:** Sí, están todas…Pero no sabemos usarlas.

**BlackShade:** Mierda…HAGAN ALGO Y NO SE QUEDEN PARADOS!

Los amigos del Pegaso intentan averiguar cómo usar las espadas. BlackShade, Shadow y el BS-X usan un Chaos Spear cada uno, pero los tres ataques se fusionan y dejan aturdido al experimento.

**Shadow:** Eso nos dará un poco de tiempo.

Varios disparos se escuchan y un chorro de sangre vuela por el pecho de BlackShade y por el cuello de Shadow, un disparo alcanza al BS-X también, pero este se torna un parásito X y huye. Los dos pegasos caen al suelo sangrando, Shadow se desmaya por una hemorragia, aunque BlackShade se queda consciente esperando su fin. El experimento siente ruidos cercanos, al mirar, una gran cantidad de soldados G.U.N. y M.T.F. le disparaban con ametralladoras pesadas , los amigos de BlackShade van a ver si los dos pegasos caídos estaban bien, pero al acercarse el experimento los golpea a todos y caen al suelo al igual que los demás, Spike ve como el experimento está a punto de aplastar a los que estaban peleando contra él; Da un salto y se baja del lomo de Twilight, corre hacia ellos , aunque el demonio indestructible lo ignora, al ver que era una criatura tan pequeña pensaba que no sería un problema, aunque el pequeño dragón agarra a Colmillo De Acero de la funda que llevaba BlackShade, esta se transforma en la espada gigante y con ella lo golpea, dejándolo aturdido, cosa que aprovechan los M.T.F. para usar un lanzacohetes y dejarlo inconsciente.

**BlackShade: **Sp—Spike? Im—presio-nante*Se desmaya*

**_TRES DÍAS DESPUES._**

**Luminus:** Ah? Qué demonios…Pasó?

**BlackShade:** Ah, despertaste, parásito. Te asombraría que eres el tercero en despertar…Kiyana ya estaba despierta cuando yo volví…

**Luminus:** Como sobrevivimos? No recuerdo muy bien…

**Kiyana: **Spike nos salvó. BlackShade me contó todo.

**BlackShade: **Seh…Pasamos por una mierda muy dura…Casi me capturan…Casi paso por la fundación OTRA VEZ. Spike me salvó….Por partida doble.

**BrightSword:** *Despertándose* Que carajo? Que ocurrió?

**BlackShade:** Que alguien más le diga….Tengo que ir a ver a Shy….Por si acaso estoy en el patio o en el baño o donde sea… "Chaos Control".

**BrightSword:** Que carajo pasó?

**Kiyana: **Spike nos salvó a todos…Estábamos a punto de morir y Spike nos salvó el pellejo…

**Luminus:** Y va a venir aquí? Para agradecerle?

**Kiyana: **Creo…No es muy probable, Twilight lo tiene "castigado" por habernos salvado.

**_EN EL INFIERNO…_**

**Menomaru:** Después de todo este tiempo de nuestro fallo de destruir a BlackShade, hemos entrenado entre nosotros e incrementado nuestros poderes demoníacos…Incluso Slender Pony a masterizado una copia del Chaos Control, permitiéndole teletransportarse. Pero debemos ir a la fundación F.E.G. a robar los experimentos que podríamos usar contra ellos…Nunca sabrán que los mató.

**A LA NOCHE…EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Todos se despiertan al escuchar a BlackShade hablando, mirando por una ventana, el Pegaso negro tenía una oreja vendada, el lomo también, y tenía una parte del estómago con un parche parecido a la piel, para tapar una herida viva.

**BlackShade:** Por favor…Debo saberlo…Quiero saberlo….Porqué no puedo recordar nada bien? *Sollozo* Cual es mi verdadera familia? De donde vengo? Cuál es mi verdadero hogar? *Llorando* Quiero saberlo…Necesito saberlo…Por favor….*Lloriqueo fuerte* Tengo que saberlo…Por favor, dios…Celestia….Ayúdame…Fluttershy…Mi amor…Te necesito tanto ahora…*Sollozo fuerte* Por favor ven acá, quédate conmigo y no me abandones nunca…

El Pegaso obscuro baja sus orejas en la decepción de no recibir respuestas a sus dudas, y solo llora hasta que se duerme.

**AL OTRO DÍA…**

**BrightSword: **BlackShade? Hermano? Estás bien? BlackShade? Oh, dios…ENFERMERA!

El Pegaso negro estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, y todas sus heridas se habían abierto, su cama estaba llena de sangre, y él estaba casi desangrado.

**BlackShade: **Agggh…

Unos enfermeros toman al Pegaso negro del lomo y lo ponen en una camilla, una enfermera corre a avisarle a Fluttershy y a Light Thunder.

**BlackShade:** Mi esposa…N—no le digan…nada…No puede…estar t-t-tensa…

El Pegaso negro se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre.

**MIENTRAS, EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…**

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilo, Light Thunder, no tienes porqué sentirte mal. Tu espada siempre puede ser más poderosa…

La enfermera llega a avisarle a ambos pegasos, Fluttershy pone una cara de miedo profundo y sale corriendo a pesar de estar embarazada, Light Thunder la sigue, y al final la enfermera sale corriendo detrás de ambos.

**Fluttershy:** No te mueras, mi amor, no te mueras mi lindo pegasito…Te necesito a mi lado, ahora más que nunca!

**Light Thunder:** Tranquila, Mamá! Tú sabes que mi Papá puede sobrepasar esto!

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

**Doctor:** Pónganle sangre, o no lo va a lograr.

Una enfermera se acerca a BlackShade con una jeringa que estaba conectada con una bolsa con sangre, apenas se acerca BlackShade le agarra la pezuña a la enfermera para evitar que se mueva.

**BlackShade:** No se atrevan a tocarme. Puedo…Hacerlo bien…No me toquen.

El Pegaso se levanta tambaleante, bastante cansado, y cuando va saliendo de la sala, Fluttershy entra corriendo y lo tira al suelo con su cuerpo, el Pegaso se vuelve a desmayar, y le inyectan la sangre antes que despierte otra vez.

**Fluttershy: **BlackShade….Porque eres tan tonto? No tienes que dejar que te hagan tanto daño—Me preocupas mucho y no quiero perderte otra vez!

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…**

**Fluttershy:** Light Thunder…Tu Papá está inconsciente hasta que esté bien otra vez, si? No te preocupes por él.

**Light Thunder:** Está bien mamá.

**Fluttershy:** Yo tengo que ir a ver cómo está tu hermanita, si? Los doctores van a ver como está. Quieres venir?

**Light Thunder:** Claro!

Los dos pegasos entran en una sala. En donde estaba BlackShade, su corazón acelera en grandes proporciones, y empieza a transpirar.

**EN LA MENTE DE BLACKSHADE…**

**BlackShade:** Porqué no puedo obtener respuestas?! QUIERO SABERLO!

**¿?:** Mira al cielo, busca la luz, siempre estamos ahí.

**BlackShade:** (!) Quien anda ahí?!

**¿?: **Cuando la obscuridad te envuelva, busca la luz.

**BlackShade:** Que demonios significa eso?!

**¿?:** A veces una puerta cerrada te puede dar mucho más que una puerta abierta.

**REALIDAD...**

El Pegaso despierta y se levanta de la cama como si hubiera despertado de la más horrible de las pesadillas.

**BlackShade:** *Jadeando* Cuando la obscuridad me envuelva…Cuando no puedo controlarme?

**DE VUELTA CON FLUTTERSHY…**

**Doctor: **Es lo mismo que antes, señorita, su bebé está creciendo bastante rápido. A menor ritmo que este caballero, *Acaricia en la cabeza a Light Thunder* Pero está para una semana más, al parecer.

**Fluttershy:** Eso es excelente!

**Doctor:** Ay no…Hay un problema…

**Fluttershy:** Doctor, no me asuste…

**Doctor:** Vamos a tener que hacer una cesárea… Prepárese… Va a estar internada aquí y mañana la operamos…

BlackShade llega cojeando y abraza a Light Thunder, el también lo hace, pero llorando, preocupado de quedarse solo, pensando que su padre estaba muerto y que su mamá no iba a sobrevivir.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…No temas…

El Pegaso usa un chaos control y los tres pegasos se abrazan llorando.

**BlackShade:** No se va a morir mi hija, verdad doctor?

**Doctor:** No, no, no. Eso es casi imposible.

**BlackShade:** Sólo por si acaso…Necesito la Tenseiga, Light Thunder.

El Pegaso le da tímidamente la espada a su padre.

**BlackShade:** Buen niño.

**Fluttershy:** Mientras estabas inconsciente Applejack y BrightSword contaron que se van a casar.

**BlackShade: **Me alegro por él.

**Doctor:** Ambos a sus camas.

Unos enfermeros corren hacia el Pegaso obscuro y lo agarran de la alas y de las patas, el usa un Chaos Control y aparece en donde estaba recostado hace un rato.

**BlackShade:** Estoy bien! Paren con sus estupideces!

El Pegaso obscuro empieza a ponerse algo violento, y un enfermero le inyecta un sedante en el cuello, dejándolo inmóvil hasta la noche.

"Cuando la obscuridad te envuelva, busca la luz…Será…La noche? Debe ser eso…Pero…que significa que una puerta cerrada puede darme más que una abierta? Podría ser que tengo que buscar en lugares donde no creo que esté la respuesta? Pero si voy a revisar un lugar donde no creo que está, voy a estar creyendo que está ahí…Que rayos significa?!"

Fluttershy se acerca a BlackShade y le da un beso, el se mueve débilmente, ya que los sedantes aún lo tenían adormecido.

**Fluttershy:** Mi lindo Pegaso…No tenías que hacer eso. No vuelvas a hacer idioteces, si? Te quiero mucho , y te necesito para seguir viviendo.

**BlackShade:** Uh-uh….

El Pegaso empieza a sentir su cuerpo otra vez, y se pone a temblar.

**BlackShade:** Fr-Frío….

La Pegaso color crema lo cubre con una frazada.

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilo, los doctores creen que estamos durmiendo, Light Thunder se quedó con Pinkie Pie.

**BlackShade:** Quiero…Tápame…Necesito calor…

**Fluttershy:** Déjame acomodarme contigo, si?

Ella mueve lentamente a BlackShade hacia un lado, y se mete en la cama con él.

**Fluttershy:** Me extrañaste ,no?

**BlackShade:** Aaah…Que caliente está tu cuerpo…Abrázame…

**Fluttershy:** Eso pensé…Y me extrañaste completamente?

**BlackShade:** Extraño tus besos.

BlackShade se da una vuelta y la besa, ella se sonroja y se sorprende, pero luego sigue el juego, ambos quedan así, abrazándose y acariciándose por media hora.

**Fluttershy:** *Tomando aire* Dime, tu pene me extrañó?

**BlackShade:** *Asiente con la cabeza* Pero no aquí.

**Fluttershy:** Si se que no te gusta hacerlo en público, así que cuando ambos estemos mejor, podríamos hacerlo.

**BlackShade: **Sip.

Ambos se duermen, pero a las tres de la mañana un ruido fuerte los despierta a todos en el hospital, un trueno, estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte.

**BlackShade:** Ah, mierda!Que *Bostezo* pasó?

**Fluttershy:** Me asustaste más tú que el trueno.

**BlackShade:** Que? –Wow…Oye, mira la ventana.

**Fluttershy: **Que hay con eso?

**BlackShade:** Parece una puerta, y está cerrada!

**Fluttershy:** Y?

**BlackShade: "**A veces una puerta cerrada te puede dar mucho más que una puerta abierta"

El Pegaso obscuro mira al cielo, estaba completamente oscuro, ninguna estrella se veía.

**BlackShade:** Cuando la obscuridad te envuelva, busca la luz…Mmm…

BlackShade mira hacia todos lados por varios minutos, aunque un destello muy fuerte que apareció después de un trueno capta su atención, muchas estrellas se estaban alineando, formando una frase.

**BlackShade:** "Aún no conoces a tus verdaderos padres, BlackShade. Viven en el lugar muy alejado, donde nada llega, sólo dos demonios pueden llevarte allí."

El Pegaso mira al cielo por un buen rato, y sus ojos se iluminan profundamente con lágrimas de felicidad, Fluttershy, que se había dormido, despierta porque BlackShade le movía el cuerpo con una pezuña.

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy! Fluttershy! Ya tengo un nombre!

**Fluttershy:** Para la bebé?

**BlackShade:** Si!

**Fluttershy: **Cual?

**BlackShade: **Starchaser!

**Fluttershy: **Es bastante lindo.

**BlackShade:** Que se llame Starchaser entonces!

**Fluttershy:** Porqué estas tan emocionado?

**BlackShade:** Porque ella es mi hijita. Ella es una parte de mí. Y nunca la dejaré.

Los dos pegasos se duermen y a pesar de los truenos, ninguno despierta. A pesar de eso, BlackShade que estaba profundamente incluso a las 10 de la mañana del siguiente día, los doctores se llevan a Fluttershy para operarla, y están una hora y media preparando el quirófano. Más o menos media hora antes de entrar, BlackShade se despierta y se levanta desesperado por no encontrarla.

**BlackShade:** No, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Donde se la llevaron?! DONDE ESTÁ?!

BlackShade sigue corriendo por el hospital y el parche negro que tenía pegado se sale de su lomo, dejando ver carne y un poco de hueso, ya que el experimento 783 le había arrancado la piel de un golpe.

**BlackShade:** (Agh! Duele mucho, pero debo seguir!) No dejaré que le hagan algo! No voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi mariposa!

"A veces sabes que te haces daño a ti mismo por hacer algo , pero la razón que te dio el valor a hacerlo te impulsa a seguir a pesar de que algo te duela o te moleste. Ahora mismo el dolor de mi cuerpo es muy fuerte, estoy dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de mí, y no sé si debería seguir, si lo estuviera haciendo sin motivación ya habría parado. Pero mi amor, lo que me impulsa a seguir, me hace continuar a pesar del dolor"

**BlackShade:** *Jadeo* *Quejido por el dolor* Ah, mierda…Me está dando frio por la pérdida de sangre…Aaaagh…No veo nada bien…No! No te desmayes ahora, imbécil! Tengo que llegar con ella y ayudarla. Debo estar ahí para cuando llegue Starchaser!

**¿?**: Detente. Detente o morirás desangrado.

**BlackShade:** Eso es una-Agh!—Opción. Podría seguir y llegar sano y salvo.

**¿?:** Detente ahora mismo, no me obligues a hacerte daño.

**BlackShade:** Ah, sí? Quien eres tú para amenazarme a mí?

Una luz brillante aparece al frente del Pegaso, varios ponies se acercan y la ven, de repente, la luz se convierte en un cuerpo de dios, con cuatro alas y dos cuernos, también aparecen dos espadas obscuras, que parecían tener almas girando alrededor de ellas.

**BlackShade:** Hades.

**Hades:** Si no paras ahora, tendré que dejarte inconsciente, dios olvidado.

**BlackShade:** Ya no me interesa ser un dios, Hades! Sólo quiero ver nacer a mi hija.

**Hades:** Hagamos un trato.

**BlackShade:** No lo creo.

**Hades:** Si peleas contra mí, te dejaré ir y curaré tus heridas.

**BlackShade:** Y que si no quiero, eh?!

**Hades:** Las almas de tu hija y de tu esposa serán mías.

**BlackShade:** (!) No te atreverías!

**Hades:** Ah, no? Soy el dios de la muerte, Dios olvidado.

**BlackShade:** Carajo…Bien, tú ganas, Hades…

Los dos estaban a punto de empezar a pelear, cuando Zeus aparece ahí, y se pone delante del Pegaso negro.

**Zeus:** Hades, detente ahora. Lo necesitamos si queremos vencer a Chronos.

**Hades:** Chronos aún no está despierto.

**Zeus:** Pero lo estará pronto! No te dejaré hacerle nada! No le tocarán un pelo hasta pasar sobre mí!

**BlackShade:** *Sorprendido por lo que está pasando* (!?) …"Chaos Control"!

BlackShade deja a los dos dioses discutiendo y aparece al lado de Fluttershy.

**Fluttershy:** Oh, BlackShade! Pensé que seguías dormido, no te asusté, verdad?

**BlackShade:** Me hiciste pasar el susto de mi vida! No vuelvas a irte sin decírmelo.

**Fluttershy:** Te importo tanto a pesar de lo que hemos pasado?

**BlackShade:** Deja de preguntarme la misma pregunta estúpida cada vez que me comporto así. Sabes muy bien que me importas más que mi propia vida.

Fluttershy le sonríe y a BlackShade se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas y no soporta abrazarla.

**BlackShade: **Porfavor, dime que no vas a volver a dejarme solo sin decírmelo…

La Pegaso color crema mira a su esposo llorando , intentando cubrir sus ojos con su crin.

**Fluttershy: **Tranquilo, porque no lloras tranquilamente?

**BlackShade:** No me gusta llorar en frente de nadie…

**Fluttershy: **Ni siquiera de tu esposa?

**BlackShade:** No…

**Fluttershy:** Desahógate…Tranquilo.

**BlackShade:** Porqué esto tiene que pasar? Por qué no solo puede ser sin dolor? Por qué no puede nacer Starchaser sin dolor?

**Fluttershy:** Primero, no se porqué dices eso tú, si no tienes que hacer todo lo que yo tuve que hacer para dar a luz a Light Thunder, Segundo, me van a anestesiar para que no sienta nada..

**BlackShade:** De veras?

Fluttershy mira como su esposo levanta la cabeza ligeramente, tenía muchas lágrimas y estaba claramente triste y preocupado, antes que ella pudiera responderle, los doctores se la llevan y BlackShade intenta alcanzarlos, pero cuatro enfermeros agarran a BlackShade de la patas y de las alas para impedir que siguiera su camino, el sigue intentando correr, gritando "Esperen", "Fluttershy" , "No se la lleven", "Quiero estar ahí" y "Por favor deténganse". Ella mira como su esposo la mira desde lejos, llorando, pero su rostro cambia lentamente a rabia.

**BlackShade:** No dejaré…Que me hagan perder…El nacimiento de mi familia, otra vez!

El Pegaso saca parte de su energía demoníaca combinada con energía angelical, y empieza a tirar con mucha fuerza, causando que sus alas se rompan, y que sus patas se disloquen, arrastrándose, llega a la sala donde estaba Fluttershy.

**BlackShade:** No pueden…Por favor, no pueden hacerme esto.

Fluttershy mira horrorizada como arrastran cruelmente a su esposo de las patas que tenía dislocadas hasta la salida, causando que grite en la agonía del intenso dolor que sufría, segundos después la anestesia la hace dormirse.

**BlackShade:** *Jadeo*….

**Enfermero:** Pónganle un sedante antes que haga algo más estúpido de lo que acaba de hacer.

**BlackShade:** *Jadeo de dolor* …Star…Chaser….*Se desmaya*

Los enfermeros llevan al Pegaso obscuro a una sala, donde lo envuelven casi completamente en yeso y lo dejan ahí.

"Porqué dejé de ser un dios? Siendo un dios, podría haber salido de ahí sin problemas. Hubiera sido mucho mejor si no hubiera dejado de ser un dios…"

"Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No puedo concentrarme en nada…El dolor me mantiene vivo, o eso creo…Tal vez haya muerto definitivamente? No lo creo…"

**¿?:** Papá! Papá! Despierta!

**BlackShade:** (Esa no es la voz de Light Thunder…)

**Fluttershy:** Tranquila, Starchaser, no saltes arriba de tu Papá, ya está lo suficientemente mal.

**BlackShade:** (Starchaser? Me lo perdí? Otra vez?)

**Fluttershy: **Hey, mi amor. Que tal estás? Te duele mucho?

**BlackShade:** (Fluttershy….Que alivio….Pensé que te podía haber pasado algo)

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade…El concurso dónde vas a ir con la banda se pospuso sólo por ti, así que tienes una semana más para recuperarte, no me dejan traerte la espada olímpica, así que no puedes usar tus poderes.

**Starchaser:** Papi, quiero saber cómo eres! Mi mami me dijo que tú eres muy bueno y valiente! Es verdad?

**Fluttershy:** Oye, hijita, nos das un momento a solas, por favor? Quiero hablar con tu padre.

**Starchaser:** Si, mami.

**BlackShade:** (Hmm?)

**Fluttershy:** Mi lindo Pegaso…Me extrañaste, no? Yo sí, mucho. Estas inmovilizado y con anestesia hace días, así que te he venido a ver bastante tiempo. Starchaser es muy buena con todos los ponies, aunque no se llevan muy bien con Light Thunder, ella quiere hablar contigo, así que pensé, "Porqué no lo alientas a recuperarse más rápido?" así que decidí hacer esto…

**BlackShade:** (N-N-No!)

Fluttershy se acerca bastante a BlackShade y le lame el cuello y después le da varios besos.

**Fluttershy:** Déjame ver que no venga nadie cerca…

BlackShade se pone nervioso, a pesar de no poder moverse ni hablar por estar sedado, ella mira hacia afuera, le da algunos bits a Starchaser y le dice que vaya a comprar algo, luego de que se va ella cierra la puerta y se sonroja.

**Fluttershy:** Apuesto a que extrañabas que te tocara, no? Yo también extraño mucho tu cuerpo, así que si te mejoras, tendrás una buena recompensa, mi linda mascota.

Ella abraza a BlackShade y mirando la puerta, se da una vuelta y levanta su cola, BlackShade se sonroja al ver la gran cantidad de jugos que salen de ahí.

**BlackShade:** (Ah…Ah…Y-Yo…Yo quiero un poco….)

**Fluttershy:** Si pudieras despertar…Podrías probar lamerla…Es lo que te encanta, no? Te encanta saborear eso. Mientras, yo me entretengo contigo…Déjame ver que hay debajo de estas sábanas…

BlackShade se sonroja profundamente y se da cuenta que Fluttershy estaba lamiendo la punta de su pene, además empieza a mover lentamente su cuerpo, para excitarlo.

**BlackShade:** (Vamos, vamos, vamos! Despierta, mierda, despierta, lame, lámela, dale placer, lame su vagina!) Vamos….Muévete…

Fluttershy se da cuenta de que BlackShade se está despertando y sonríe, BlackShade se acerca a ella lentamente y se pone a lamer.

**Fluttershy: **Ahhmm…Suficiente, quiero que te recuperes rápido, así que te dejo con ganas, cachorrito.

BlackShade mira como su pareja se baja de la cama y le da un beso.

**Fluttershy:** Hey, toma esto, si? No quiero que nadie se entere.

**BlackShade:** Q-Que…Es?

**Fluttershy:** Tu espada, para que te recuperes.

**BlackShade:** N-no…Quiero…Saber de primera mano…Que sienten ustedes…para recuperarse…

**Fluttershy:** No! Por favor! Te lo pido! De veras quiero que vuelvas pronto, tienes que recuperarte!

**BlackShade:** ….De acuerdo…Sólo por ti…Toma mi pezuña…

Los dos pegasos se toman de las pezuñas.

**BlackShade:** Esto será tan doloroso…"Chaos Control"

Ambos se teletransportan afuera, BlackShade cae al suelo por el cansancio.

**BlackShade:** *Jadeando* Agh….Carajo….

**Fluttershy:** Ya, tranquilo, mi perrito. Ten, cúrate.

Fluttershy la da la espada a su esposo, y este se cura rápidamente.

**BlackShade:** Ahora si estamos hablando…

**Fluttershy:** Necesito un favor…Quiero que des lo mejor de ti en cada pelea, que no te dejes tocar por nadie, solo no quiero que salgas lastimado, si? Es lo único que te pido.

**BlackShade:** Sólo por ti, mi amor.

Ambos se dan un abrazo.

**EN EL BOSQUE…**

"Porqué no se muere de una puta vez?! Ya ha estado al borde de la muerte muchas veces, y no me enseña nada de nada! Sólo sirve para ocupar espacio! Mi papá es un completo inútil! Lo único que quiero hacer es matarlo de nuevo! Pero más lento, ver como sufre, ver sus ojos al ver que alguien superior lo derrota por mucho!...Debo entrenar…"

Light Thunder estaba pensando bastante, mirando las estrellas, aunque alguien parecía estar escuchándolo.

**¿?:** *Gruñidos casi inaudibles*

**Light Thunder:** Quien anda ahí?! Muéstrate!

Nightmare, la criatura bio-mecánica que le dio la memoria de vuelta a su padre, estaba delante de Light Thunder, con una armadura que parecía aún más dura que la anterior que tenía, además, tenía unos aparatos muy raros en la espalda, Light Thunder se pone en guardia, pero la criatura se va levitando.

**Light Thunder:** Que fue eso? En fin, a entrenar!

**EN EL ÁRBOL DE TWILIGHT…**

**Twilight:** Porqué de este libro salió esa cosa? Casi mata a BlackShade…Debería preguntarle que era…El lo sabía…Dijo su nombre…Sabrá de donde vino?

Twilight sigue viendo el libro que habían recuperado de la cueva, sin decir ni una palabra. Aunque sintió algo diferente cuando abrió el libro.

**Twilight:** (Cthulu…Un dios?)

Se escucha un ruido horriblemente fuerte, y Twilight escucha como algo con una voz que parecía ser muchas voces juntas le hablaba.

**¿?: **Twilight Sparkle, Dinos dónde estás! Dinos dónde estás para lograr hacernos muchos! Déjanos comérnoslos! Tenemos tanta hambre! Déjanos hacernos muchos! DÉJANOS HACERNOS MUCHOS!

Una sombra aparece frente a Twilight y la golpea en la cabeza, ella se desmaya y la sombra le deja una hoja del libro abierta, luego desaparece.

**LUEGO DE UNAS HORAS, EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE, EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY…**

**BlackShade:** *Durmiendo* Agh…Los dioses exteriores…No puedo…No puedo...Hacerles ni un…rasguño…

**Fluttershy:** *Despertándose* Hm? Blackie? Despierta.

Fluttershy le sacude un poco el hombro y él se despierta.

**BlackShade:** Ah?! *Suspiro* Sólo fue un sueño…Un horripilante sueño…

**Fluttershy:** Estás bien?

**BlackShade:** Me duele mucho el ojo…Tengo algo?

**Fluttershy:** No. Sólo una marca rara.

**BlackShade:** Que?

**Fluttershy: **Necesitas verte en el espejo…

**BlackShade:** No creo que sea nada…

Él se mira el ojo en el espejo, viendo una marca blanca en su párpado, que parecía un colmillo, el se restriega un poco los ojos y la marca se sale.

**BlackShade:** *Bostezo* En fin…Volvamos a dormir…

**Fluttershy:** Espera un momento…Y Starchaser?

**BlackShade:** Crees que soy idiota? Tal vez hace unos meses sí…Pero sabe que estamos bien y está durmiendo hace horas en su cuarto.

**Fluttershy:** Y Light Thunder?

**BlackShade:** Afuera, gritando "Te mataré"

**Fluttershy:** Esta peleando?

**BlackShade:** No, está entrenando solo.

**Fluttershy:** Ah, bueno, buenas noches, mi amor.

**BlackShade:** Buenas noches, mariposa.

**AL OTRO DÍA…**

**BlackShade:** *Despertándose* *Bostezo* Ah? Que es ese aroma tan rico?

**Fluttershy:** Bla-BlackShade? N-No vengas aquí…

La voz de Fluttershy provenía del baño, que estaba con la puerta cerrada.

**BlackShade:** Estás bien? Te duele algo?

**Fluttershy:** Si, es decir NO!

**BlackShade:** Vamos, dime, con confianza, si te sientes bien.

**Fluttershy:** …

**BlackShade:** Dilo…

**Fluttershy:** ….

**BlackShade:** Como quieras, voy a entrar.

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade! No lo hagas!

**BlackShade:** Me importas mucho para dejarte sufriendo algo…o no…Así que voy a entrar.

**Fluttershy:** Te pido que no lo hagas!

**BlackShade:** …

Fluttershy se cubre la cara y BlackShade abre la puerta, al abrirla, BlackShade siente el mismo aroma de antes.

**BlackShade:** Aah…Yo…Yo…Ese aroma…Viene de ti?

**Fluttershy:** Te dije que no entraras…Estoy en celo…

**BlackShade:** No que tener celo en las hembras era que querían tener sexo?

**Fluttershy: **Sí, pero antes lo hacía por gusto…Ahora necesito hacerlo…Por eso no quería que entraras…

**BlackShade:** Oh, vamos, hemos tenido sexo más veces de las que puedo contar.

**Fluttershy:** N-No quiero…

**BlackShade:** Vamos, tú lo sabes…He estado dentro de ti tantas veces que—Oh…Te estás mojando muchísimo….Me dejas lamer?

**Fluttershy:** N-NO!

**BlackShade:** Porque estás tan temperamental, mariposita? No quieres que calme tus deseos?

**Fluttershy:** BlackShade….No se…Es que…Tu quieres?

**BlackShade:** Si. Si quiero. Me encanta tu cuerpo. Por dentro y por fuera. *Olfatea* Oh, dios…Ese olor…Por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo de lo más profundo de mi ser, déjame lamerte un rato! Ese olor es tan excitante…

Ella separa las patas muy lentamente, y se sonroja gradualmente.

**BlackShade:** *Olfateando* Oh…Es cada vez más fuerte …Me atrae tanto…

**Fluttershy:** Se gentil, si?

**BlackShade:** No prometo nada. Aaah..Ese olor es tan apestoso…Pero tan delicioso…

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilo… Me avergüenzas.

Él se arrodilla y se pone a olfatear la vagina de su esposa bastante cerca.

**BlackShade:** Ah, mierda…Adoro este aroma…Dime, sabe distinto?

**Fluttershy:** No lo sé…Prueba

**BlackShade:** Si, mi mariposa.

Fluttershy siente una lamida lenta y placentera que le da BlackShade.

**Fluttershy:** Aaawww…Se siente tan rico y tan diferente ahora…

**BlackShade:** Ah, mierda…Me enseñas a masturbarme?

**Fluttershy:** Q-Que?

**BlackShade:** No me hagas repetirlo, me da mucha vergüenza decirlo…Es que en esta posición y con ese olor…No me puedes complacer tú, así que me gustaría aprender para no molestarte cada cinco minutos por que me excito muy fácilmente…

**Fluttershy:** Bueno…Mira…Afírmatela.

**BlackShade:** Yaaa? Y?

**Fluttershy:** Frótala como yo lo hago.

**BlackShade:** Solo eso?

**Fluttershy:** Si! Ahora vuelve a lamer por favor.

**BlackShade:** Ese maldito olor…No me deja controlarme…

**Fluttershy:** Rápidooooo!

**EN LA F.E.G.**

**M.T.F.:** Alguien me copia? Todos los experimentos han sido recuperados y asegurados. S.H.A.D.O.W. no responde a nuestros comandos de recobrar a Neo-BlackShade, hubo un equipo que dijo haberlo visto, pero al llegar al lugar de envío de su última transmisión, estaban todos muertos con el cuello roto, posiblemente fue "La Piedra". De mi equipo de 15 soldados quedamos 13.

**¿?:** De acuerdo…Procedan con la maniobra 086.

**M.T.F.: **Pero Señor, eso significaría…? No, jamás lo haría.

**¿?:** Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo…

**M.T.F.:** De acuerdo señor…Ejecutando maniobra 086…

La comunicación se distorsiona un poco, se escuchan muchos disparos, y luego muchos gritos de agonía y dolor, luego de unos cinco segundos desde el último grito, se escucha mucha estática. Y una voz.

**VOZ**: Estoy yendo por ti.

**¿?:** Mierda….Todos, abandonen la fundación! Es una emergencia!

**¿?2:** Señor! Y los Experimentos?

**¿?:** Déjenlos! Todos huyan de aquí!

**DE VUELTA EN EQUESTRIA…**

**BlackShade:** AH MIERDA! ESE OLOR! NO ME DEJA PARAR! ME ESTOY MOVIENDO SOLO!

**Fluttershy:** NO PARES! ME DUELE MUCHO PERO NO QUIERO QUE PARES! NO PARES! PORFAVOR NO TE DETENGAS!

Ambos se dan un beso y siguen en su frenesí sexual.

**BlackShade:** A-AH! VOY A—VOY A…! NO LO PUEDO SEGUIR AGUANTANDO! SE SIENTE DEMASIADO BIEN!

**Fluttershy:** DENTRO NO! DENTRO NO!

**BlackShade:** LO SIENTO! NO PUEDO PARAR! TU VAGINA SE SIENTE TAN RICO!

**Fluttershy:** ENTONCES NO PARES! QUIERO MÁS! AÚN NO ESTOY SATISFECHA! NECESITO MÁS DE TU CUERPO!

**BlackShade:** AH MIERDA! AH MIERDA! AH MIERDA! AH MIERDA! *Quejido* *Jadeo*

**Fluttershy:** QUIERO QUE LO HAGAMOS JUNTOS! QUIERO QUE TERMINEMOS JUNTOS!

**BlackShade:** NO CREO PODER AGUANTAR MUCHO MÁS!

**Fluttershy:** NO ME FALTA NADA! UN POCO MÁS PORFAVOR! TU PUEDES ,MI DEMONIO!

**BlackShade:** CREO QUE ES UNA DE LAS COSAS QUE NO PODRÉ LOGRAR!

**Fluttershy: **SOLO EMPUJA UN POCO MÁS! AAAH! JUSTO AHÍ! LISTO?

**BlackShade: **RÁPIDO! NO PUEDO AGUANTARLO ASÍ! ME DUELE! SIENTO COMO SI FUERA A EXPLOTAR!

**Fluttershy:** VAMOS! AHORA! AHORA!

Ambos dan un grito bastante largo , Fluttershy llora un poco por el dolor y por el placer, BlackShade se va de espalda al suelo y se golpea la cabeza, además queda jadeando con un poco de sangre entre las piernas.

**BlackShade:** *Jadeo fuerte* ESE FUE EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA!

**Fluttershy: **Tranquilito, mi cachorro. No queremos despertar a los niños…

**BlackShade:** Me estás molestando, cierto? Estuvimos gritando, insultándonos y jadeando por más de tres horas.

**Fluttershy:** Si…Perdón por decirte esas cosas…

**BlackShade:** Ah, no importa, fue excitante.

**Fluttershy:** Aún así no me siento muy orgullosa de haberte dicho "maldito" "Juguete sexual" y otras cosas así.

**BlackShade:** No importa…Sólo échate arriba mío antes que ese delicioso aroma me haga tener ganas de tener sexo de nuevo…

**Fluttershy:** Te gusta mi olor?

**BlackShade:** Si…Ay, carajo…No otra vez…

**Fluttershy:** Oh…Ya se te endureció otra vez? Supongo que mi olor es muy fuerte…

**BlackShade:** Hazlo rápido, si?

**Fluttershy:** Quiero probarla…Déjame lamerla…Mientras dime que tan diferente se sentía?

**BlackShade:** Mira, hoy te sentías-AAAOOOHHH….Mierda! Avísame, carajo! AH MIERDA! AÚN ESTÁ MUY SENSIBLE! SE CUIDADOSA!

**Fluttershy:** …Oh, vamos, déjame hacer esto bien, quiero hacerlo.

**BlackShade:** Bueno…pero en la noche quiero otra ronda de esa vagina, si?

**Fluttershy:** Entendido. Ahora, dime.

**BlackShade:** Nggghh….*Jadeo* Oohh…Ya eres toda una experta en esto…Te felicito…Hoy te sentías mucho más apretada, suave, húmeda y caliente que antes. Pero ese olor tuyo…Me encantaba y me hacía seguir…Lamento haber terminado dentro…

**Fluttershy:** *Lamida* Ah, no importa…Ya se está saliendo, de todas formas…Mira!

Ella se da la vuelta y BlackShade mira sonrojado como su semen gotea por su vagina.

**BlackShade:** Hey…Mírate…Recuerdas nuestra luna de miel? Me dijiste que querías quedar morada como Twilight…Quedaste así después de todo. Aléjala de mí, ya siento ese delicioso olor otra vez…

**Fluttershy:** Oh…Aún más dura y grande…Creo que tendré que esforzarme mucho más…

**BlackShade:** Adelante…Ah….*Saca la lengua por el placer* Si….Me encanta cuando la chupas así….Que tanto crees que puedes tomar?

**Fluttershy:** Si tú pudiste aguantar por tres horas sin correrte ni una sola vez sólo por mí, estoy segura que puedo tomarla toda.

**BlackShade:** Oye, tu fuiste la cosita más apretada del mundo por casi dos horas, tu también aguantaste muchísimo por mí. Imagínate, mi amorcito, que con lo apretada que estabas, que si no aguantaba como me pediste, me hubiera corrido casi a los cinco minutos…Las hembras en celo son lo mejor!

**Fluttershy:** Quieres que intente tragarla toda?

**BlackShade:** "Tragarla" suena algo raro…Pero si. Hazlo.

Ella cierra los ojos y le da un beso profundo a BlackShade, mira como ella le da varios besos a la punta de su pene antes de empezar a lamerla.

**BlackShade:** A-ah…Más profundo! Por favor!

Fluttershy le acaricia el estómago a BlackShade y sigue chupando su pene, cada vez más profundo, al estar casi a la mitad, empiezan a salirle lágrimas y a quejarse.

**BlackShade:** Ahh….Joder….Vamos…Tu puedes…Se siente tan rico…

**Fluttershy:** *Tosiendo* (Yo sé que puedo, yo sé que puedo hacerlo…)

**BlackShade:** *Gruñendo* Ah…Mierda…No aguanto más! Tu boca se siente tan deliciosa!

**Fluttershy:** (Déjame terminarla, por favor! No lo hagas aún! Quiero terminar!)

**BlackShade:** Voy a….N-No puedo! Detente! Para por favor! No quiero más!

Fluttershy no hace caso y sigue cada vez más profundo, BlackShade se recuesta en el suelo y se marea por el placer.

**BlackShade: ***Mareado* Gwaaahhh…Paraaaaaahhhh….No máasssss…..

**MEDIA HORA DE RUEGOS DESPUÉS.**

**Fluttershy:** *Tosiendo* Lo siento…No pude hacerlo..

**BlackShade:** Heeeyyy….Tranquilaaa...Oh, mierda…Estoy tan mareaaddoo….Está bien…Hiciste lo que pudiste..

**Fluttershy:** Quiero intentarlo de nuevo luego…

**BlackShade:** Está bien por mí, pero para si te lo pido, si?

**Fluttershy:** Si….Lo siento mucho.

**BlackShade:** No importa…Sólo ayúdame a levantarme…

Fluttershy le agarra la pezuña a BlackShade y lo ayuda a levantarse.

**BlackShade:** Gracias…Te amo, mariposa.

**Fluttershy:** Yo te amo a ti, mi cachorro.

**BlackShade:** Tengo hambre, no hay algo para comer?

**Fluttershy:** Oh! Nos estamos quedando sin nada…El dinero de tus conciertos ayuda mucho…Tenemos que ir al pueblo a comprar…

**BlackShade:** Vamos entonces…

Ambos salen corriendo de la casa, para su sorpresa, los dos pegasos pequeños estaban durmiendo, plácidamente.

**Fluttershy:** Vamos a comprar lo justo y necesario, luego cuando se me pase el celo podemos comprar como antes.

**BlackShade:** Entendido, mariposa.

Los dos pegasos llegan al pueblo, pero no pasan inadvertidos por los machos, que se acercan de a poco, en un momento BlackShade se aleja hacia una vitrina de flores, pensando en regalarle algo a Fluttershy, y enseguida un unicornio se pone a hablar con ella.

**¿?:** Hola, preciosura, quieres pasar un buen rato conmigo? Veo que estás en celo…

**Fluttershy:** Eeh…No, yo…Es que…

**¿?:** Vamos, no seas tímida…Podemos ir a un hotel y—

**BlackShade:** Atrévete a tocarle un solo pelo y te rompo el cuello...

**¿?:** *Temblor* Aah….Sólo estaba jugando…No?

**BlackShade:** No te lo advierto otra vez, FUERA.

**Fluttershy:** Ya escuchaste a mi ESPOSO.

**¿?: **Con permiso.

El unicornio sale corriendo de ahí asustado.

**BlackShade:** Estas bien? Te hizo daño?

**Fluttershy:** No, estoy bien…

**BlackShade:** Es un alivio…

**Fluttershy:** Vi que estabas mirando unas rosas y otras flores, elige un ramo lindo, yo iré a comprar algo de comida.

**BlackShade:** Estás segura?

**Fluttershy:** Si, tu elige un buen regalo para mi y para Starchaser, yo puedo cuidarme sola por un rato. Te llamaré si te necesito.

**BlackShade:** No me cabe duda…No dejes que nadie se propase… Ya te perdoné una vez, y aún me duele mucho pensar en eso…Porfavor no lo hagas de nuevo.

Flutterhy asiente y sale caminando sonrojada.

**Fluttershy:** (De acuerdo, Fluttershy. Se lo prometiste a BlackShade, tu único y primer amor hasta ahora, nada de idioteces)

Otro pony se acerca a Fluttershy.

**¿?:** Heeyy, quieres convertirte en una potra afortunada?

**Fluttershy:** No.

**¿?:** Porqué no? Te gustará mucho.

**Fluttershy:** Que no quiero!

**¿?:** Escúchame bien, perra, si no vienes conmigo te voy a obligar y no te va a gustar.

**Fluttershy:** No iré a ningún lado contigo.

**¿?:** TE LO ADVERTÍ! TU TE VIENES CONMIGO PERRA!

El pony intenta golpearla en el cuello, pero BlackShade aparece con un Chaos Control y frena su pezuña.

**BlackShade:** Oh, mi amigo, esto te encantará…."Chaos Control"!

En el cielo se ve un brillo raro, luego un resplandor más extraño; después, algo muy normal, solo sangre que llueve del cielo, nada especial. Los dos ponies vuelven al lugar, BlackShade rascándose una oreja como si nada hubiera pasado y el otro pony con las pezuñas reventadas.

**BlackShade:** Vuelve a decirle algo a mi familia, y no tendrás tanta suerte.

Todos miran como el pony sale corriendo en dos patas, aunque al haber visto el acto de violencia que estaba haciendo, encuentran que era algo justo, de todas formas, sus heridas se podían arreglar.

**BlackShade:** Te hizo algo?

**Fluttershy:** Me insultó, cachorrito…No me gustó nada…Porfavor llévame a casa…

**BlackShade:** Vamos…Yo compraré cosas para comer, tu relájate. Date un baño y calmate…Te aseguro que no será la última vez que le haré daño a ese imbécil…Pienso hacerle una visita por la noche…

**Fluttershy: **No, no tiene sentido hacerle daño…

**BlackShade:** Te amenazó, mariposa. Te dijo perra, ¿No te molesta?

**Fluttershy:** Si…Mucho, pero sabía que no tenía que temer, porque tu vendrías por mi.

**BlackShade:** Te amo…Toma mi pezuña…Te dejaré en casa; yo compraré lo que sea necesario.

**Fluttershy:** Gracias…Gracias…De verdad.

**BlackShade:** No es nada…Chaos Control.

Ambos aparecen en la casa.

**BlackShade:** Pase lo que pase, no dejes que nadie te toque. Ten.

Fluttershy ve como BlackShade le pasaba a colmillo de acero.

**Fluttershy:** Blackie…Pero…Y tu?

**BlackShade:** Ya se como controlar mis transformaciones, tu puedes usarla, ya lo se…La puedes usar en la forma correcta. Yo ya no la necesito.

Fluttershy lo abraza llorando, BlackShade la mira sorprendido al principio, sin dar ninguna respuesta , pero al sentir sus lágrimas, enseguida la abraza y le acaricia el crin.

**BlackShade:** Tranquila, mi mariposa…Me encanta tu crin…Es sedoso y suave…

**Fluttershy:** Gracias…El tuyo no esta mal…

**BlackShade: **Que haces para que se te ponga así de suave?

**Fluttershy:** Lavármelo cada semana…

**BlackShade:** Que suerte tienes…

**Fluttershy:** Porque?

**BlackShade:** Recuerdo que me lavaron el crin una sola vez antes de la guerra…Desde que tengo 15 no me lavo esta melena…

**Fluttershy:** Entonces no sabes como hacerlo?

**BlackShade: **Nop…Me intentaban lavar el crin antes, pero siempre estaba entrenando con mis "hermanos de armas" Blade Dancer y Punisher Pain…

**Fluttershy:** Eran nombres clave o algo así?

**BlackShade: **No; algunos Pegasolta tenían nombres muy raros..

**Fluttershy:** Ah, como sea…Sólo ten cuidado, si?

**BlackShade: **No te preocupes.

Los dos se dan un abrazo y un beso, luego BlackShade sale volando.

**Fluttershy:** Por favor, vuelve en una pieza, si?

**EN EL CENTRO DE PONYVILLE…**

**¿?:** Si. Estoy buscando a BlackShade.

**Pinkie Pie: **De veras? Yo también lo estoy buscando? Quieren buscarlo juntos?

**¿?: **No. Debo encontrarlo solo.

**Pinkie Pie: **OH! Mira! BLACKSHADE! VEN ACÁ!

**BlackShade:** Uh?

El pegaso obscuro interrumpe su vuelo al ver una capa usada por los Pegasolta.

**BlackShade:** Quien carajo eres y que haces con una túnica de guerra?

**¿?:** No me reconoces?

**BlackShade:** Si te sacaras esa capa sería más fácil.

**¿?:** Como quieras…

La silueta se saca la capa, BlackShade baja la guardia al ver a Shadow.

**BlackShade:** Shadow, man… Me habías asustado por un segundo..

**Shadow: **En guardia.

**BlackShade:** Que?!

**Shadow:** Te dije, EN GUARDIA.

**BlackShade:** Por que haces esto, miserable?! Prometiste no volver a molestarme!

**Shadow:** Sólo es una pelea para demostrar mi superioridad…

**BlackShade:** No tengo tiempo que gastar contigo. *Se da la vuelta y camina*

**Shadow:** Entonces, cuando? Te estás echando hacia atrás? Como el cobarde que eres?

BlackShade se detiene y sin darse vuelta dice:

En cuanto se termine la batalla de las bandas, pelearemos, parásito. Te espero.

**Shadow:** Sabes que ganaré, cierto?

**BlackShade:** Sabes que tengo más voluntad para vivir ahora que tengo a Starchaser, no?

**Shadow:** Miserable…

**BlackShade:** No creas que te la dejaré fácil, Sombra.

Shadow se desvanece entre las sombras y BlackShade camina concentrado y con una mirada seria. Pinkie sigue a BlackShade y le habla, para intentar sacarle una sonrisa.

**Pinkie Pie:** Que tal has estado, grandulón? Veo que has crecido un poco, o estoy mal?

**BlackShade:** Pinkie, gracias, en serio. Pero no estoy en el humor adecuado para eso ahora…

**Pinkie Pie:** Vamos, dime si necesitas algo?

**BlackShade:** *Suspira* No te lo tomes a mal, no quiero alejarme de ti, te quiero bastante, y me agrada estar contigo, pero lo único que quiero es poder saludar y hablar con mi hija, si? Por eso quiero moverme rápido.

**Pinkie Pie:** Oh, entiendo…Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

**BlackShade:** Si me ayudas a comprar unas pocas cosas para la casa, me ayudarías muchísimo.

**Pinkie Pie:** Entonces si te ayudo! Vamos!

**BlackShade:** *Sonrie* Gracias.

**EN OTRA PARTE, CERCA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE.**

**¿?:** Dime, Dancer, sabes exactamente hacia donde iban esas huellas de demonio?

**Dancer?:** Si, Pain, lo se. Pero son muy raras…Es como si cambiaran cada vez…Son tres diferentes…

**Pain?:** Encontraremos a ese demonio que atormentó a nuestra familia, Blade.

**Blade Dancer:** Lo se, hermano.

**Pain?:** Vamos, hay luces allá.

**Blade Dancer:** Una carrera, Punisher?

**Punisher Pain:** Sabes que no tengo la energía para eso, Dancer.

**DE VUELTA EN EL PUEBLO.**

**BlackShade:** Gracias otra vez , Pinkie.

**Pinkie Pie:** De nada, es un placer ayudarte.

**BlackShade:** Adiós! Nos vemos mañana, o en un rato, depende.

**Pinkie Pie:** Hasta luego, BlackShade!

El pegaso se teletransporta de vuelta, y encuentra a sus tres familiares durmiendo juntos en el sofá, aunque Starchaser tenía un arañazo en el ojo. Aparte se da cuenta de que le faltaron algunas galletas o algo para Light Thunder y Starchaser.

**BlackShade:** (Mierda…Chaos Control.)

Al volver al pueblo, otra dos figuras con capucha aparecen en la entrada del bosque Everfree.

**BlackShade:** (!) Ese aroma…*Gruñido*

Los dos ponies recién llegados miran a Twilight que iba pasando por ahí y le preguntan por algún demonio, ella dice que conoce muchos y que no sería fácil encontrar alguno, pero BlackShade, al no reconocer el aroma de su sangre, se transforma en demonio y se prepara para atacar.

**BlackShade (D): **Quienes son ustedes?

**Blade Dancer:** Mira…Ahí está, hermano.

**Punisher Pain:** Vamos a reventarlo.

**BlackShade (D):** Eso es lo que quieren, pero nunca lo lograrán!

Los tres pegasos se lanzan al ataque, BlackShade saca sus garras sin reconocer a sus compañeros por las capuchas, ambos sacan espadas de batalla Pegasolta y lo atacan bastante rápido, BlackShade bloquea con facilidad los ataques gracias a sus reflejos obtenidos por sus batallas pasadas.

**BlackShade (D):** Intentan darme un desafío aquí? Aburrido…

BlackShade golpea a uno de los Pegasolta con sus garras, y le raja una parte de la capucha, dejando ver unas plumas celestes brillantes, y un crin amarillo.

**BlackShade (D):** (?!) (Se parece a Dancer…Pero no pudo haber sobrevivido a la guerra)

Pain golpea al pegaso endemoniado y este sangra un poco.

**BlackShade (D):** Había olvidado el filo de las espadas Pegasolta.

Ambos interpretan eso como si BlackShade hubiera matado soldados en la guerra, y hubiera recibido golpes de las espadas.

**Blade Dancer:** Pagarás por lo que hiciste demonio!

**BlackShade (D):** We`ll see about that! (Ya veremos acerca de eso)

Los dos Pegasolta atacan a BlackShade con sus espadas a una gran velocidad, el pegaso obscuro saca la espada infernal y bloquea sus ataques con ella, luego usa las lanzas de oscuridad y estas destruyen las túnicas.

**BlackShade (D): **Dancer? Pain? Imposible!

**Punisher Pain:** Ya verás, maldito demonio!

**Blade Dancer: **Ya muérete de una vez, escoria!

**BlackShade (D):** Oigan, soy BlackShade! Deténganse un momento!

Los dos quedan petrificados por la declaración del pegaso obscuro, que se posiciona en el suelo y vuelve a su forma normal.

**BlackShade:** Me creen ahora?

**Blade Dancer: **Shade? De veras eres tu?

**Punisher Pain:** Lo dudo…Lo tiraron al barranco del olvido, no?

**BlackShade:** Si, Dancer, soy yo.

**Blade Dancer:** No puedo creerlo! De verdad eres tú!

**BlackShade: **Hermanos de armas hasta el amargo final, no?

**Punisher Pain:** De veras eres tú, Black!

Los tres chocan sus pezuñas en el suelo y luego las juntan en el aire.

**BlackShade:** Como mierda sobrevivieron a la guerra? Yo salí por el poder de un demonio mayor.

**Punisher Pain:** Escapamos, salvamos a unos tres niños, pero murieron porque un maldito demonio que exterminamos los mató mientras dormíamos.

**BlackShade:** No creerán las locuras que han pasado acá! Yo soy un ángel demoníaco, BrightSword y Kiyana están vivos y yo he aguantado estos años casi solo, hasta el principio del pasado.

**Blade Dancer:** De veras? Genial!

Los tres se dan vuelta al escuchar muchos pasos, galopando muy rápido, eran Fluttershy, Starchaser, y al final, Light Thunder, que iba con una cara de odio bastante obvia, al acercarse, Starchaser salta, abre sus alas y vuela hasta impactar con su padre y tirarlo al suelo.

**Starchaser:** No puedo creer que al fin voy a poder hablar contigo!

**BlackShade:** Hey, tranquila, no hagas eso, casi me das un infarto.

**Blade Dancer:** Quien es?

**BlackShade:** Mi hija.

**Punisher Pain:** TU HIJA?

**BlackShade:** Si, lacra, tiene algo de raro?

**Blade Dancer:** Y ese bombón que viene corriendo ahí?

**BlackShade:** Atrévete de decir eso otra vez y te vuelo la cara.

BlackShade usa un chaos control y aparece al frente de Fluttershy, Light Thunder solo los mira y luego los ignora.

**Blade Dancer:** Así que tu eres la hija de BlackShade, eh? Como te llamas?

**Starchaser:** Mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños.

**Punisher Pain:** Buena lección.

Fluttershy mira a Starchaser y le dice a BlackShade que vayan allá, Light Thunder se devuelve a la casa.

**Fluttershy:** Star, que te he dicho sobre hablar con extraños?

**Starchaser:** Si lo sé, mami.

**Blade Dancer:** Hola, soy Blade Dancer.

**Fluttershy:** Blade Dancer? El Pegasolta?

**Blade Dancer:** En carne y hueso.

**Punisher Pain:** Yo soy su hermano mayor, Punisher Pain.

**Fluttershy:** Vaya, BlackShade me habló un poco de ustedes hace un rato.

**Blade Dancer:** Que tienes que ver con él?

**BlackShade:** Ella, ridículo, es mi esposa.

Fluttershy abraza a BlackShade y los mira algo insegura.

**Fluttershy:** Son buena gente?

**BlackShade:** No digas tonterías, claro que si lo son.

**Starchaser:** Papi!

**BlackShade:** Hey! Star, calma un segundo.

**Blade Dancer:** Vaya vaya, parece que estela oscura si pudo con su temperamento.

**BlackShade:** Cállate.

**Punisher Pain:** Como se conocieron?

**BlackShade:** Larga historia…Ustedes hablaron con Twilight, no? Una unicornio morada.

**Blade Dancer:** Sip, estaba buena, no?

**BlackShade: ***Gruñiendo* Imbécil. Pídele si puedes quedarte con tu hermano unos días. No toques ni al dragón, ni a Luminus.

**Blade Dancer:** Luminus? Sigue vivo?

**BlackShade:** A pesar de todas las veces que juré matarlo, si.

**Punisher Pain:** Le daré un buen saludo al estilo Pain.

**BlackShade:** Nada de golpes con espadas.

**Punisher Pain:** De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

**BlackShade:** Quizás…En el peor escenario…

**Blade Dancer:** Hey, quieres ir mañana a entrenar?

**BlackShade:** Tengo familia, sabes?

**Blade Dancer:** Y nosotros? No somos todos Pegasolta?

**Fluttershy:** No es un Pegasolta real, sabes?

**BlackShade:** See…Sólo fueron mi familia adoptiva.

**Fluttershy:** No sientes el olor?

**BlackShade:** Si…pero no es tan fuerte como antes…

**Starchaser:** Que olor?

**BlackShade:** Nada, nada…Cosas de adultos, ven, sube, te llevo.

Starchaser salta riendo al lomo de su padre.

**Starchaser:** Me quieres?

**BlackShade:** No te quiero, te adoro con toda mi alma.

Ella lo abraza mientras caminan, BlackShade cierra los ojos y le frota la cabeza con la suya.

**BlackShade:** Las amo a ambas.

**Fluttershy:** Eres un buen padre, Blackie.

**BlackShade:** Tú eres una excelente madre, Shy. Sin ti yo no sería nada.

**Starchaser:** Soy una buena niña?

**BlackShade:** Eres la mejor.

**Fluttershy:** *Sonriendo* Se ven muy tiernos juntos.

**LUEGO DE UN RATO, DE VUELTA EN LA CASA.**

**Fluttershy:** Light estará durmiendo ahora, ya pasó su tiempo por su castigo.

**BlackShade:** Porque?

**Starchaser:** Me tiró un libro, Papi.

**BlackShade:** Que- que?!

**Fluttershy:** Te dije que no se llevaban muy bien…

**BlackShade:** Ah, lo arreglaremos con el mismo método Pegasolta…

**Starchaser:** Cual es?

**BlackShade:** Dejar que el tiempo pase.

**Fluttershy:** No creo que funcione.

**BlackShade:** Es una broma, tontita.

**Starchaser:** Papi, puedes ir a arroparme?

**BlackShade:** (!) De veras?

**Starchaser:** Si, porfavor.

**BlackShade:** Claro que si, Star.

BlackShade sube las escaleras con su hija en el lomo.

**Starchaser.** Me duele el lomo un poco…Mi hermanito me pegó muy fuerte…

**BlackShade:** Me gusta que actúes tan tiernamente…Pareces tu mami, pero no te dejes pasar a llevar, si? No quiero que lo golpees ni nada, pero si te vuelve a hacer algo, tu vuela y avísame si?

**Starchaser:** Claro que si, papi.

**BlackShade:** Buenas noches ,Star.

**Starchaser:** No! Espera…

**BlackShade:** Uh? Que ocurre?

**Starchaser:** Es que…Tengo pesadillas…

**BlackShade:** Oh…Cuéntame entonces…

**Starchaser: **Sueño que estamos todos en una cueva y aparece una persona muy rara que te empieza a intentar hacer daño tirándote unas cosas filosas negras, intenta tirarle una a Light Thunder pero se defiende con una espada, luego le tira una a mi, y tu te interpones y me salvas, pero te traspasa el pecho.

**BlackShade:** (Será Slender Pony?) No digas tonterías, eso jamás pasaría.

**Starchaser:** Tengo miedo , Papi. Nunca vas a morir, cierto?

**BlackShade:** No mi vida, jamás.

Starchaser mira las sábanas de su cama y se le salen unas lágrimas, BlackShade se pone al lado de ella y la abraza, también le lame una oreja, ella se ríe y lo abraza también.

**Starchaser:** Tu me quieres papi?

**BlackShade:** Te quiero mucho, Star.

**Starchaser:** Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo?

**BlackShade:** Claro, solo tenías que pedírmelo.

**Starchaser:** Gracias.

Luego de un buen rato, Fluttershy toca la puerta y mira a BlackShade.

**Fluttershy:** Listo para seguir?

BlackShade levanta las orejas y sonrié, se está levantando, cuando siente que la pata de Starchaser le afirma el collar.

**BlackShade:** Pensándolo bien…Creo que me quedaré con mi hijita un ratito más…Espérame un poco si?

**Fluttershy:** Claro.

**BlackShade:** Dime, tu mami te dijo lo que soy?

**Starchaser:** No.

**BlackShade:** No te alarmes. *Susurrando* No le he dicho esto a Light Thunder. Pero tu me quieres a diferencia de él. Soy una fusión de angel con demonio.

**Starchaser:** De veras?

**BlackShade:** Sip, ni una palabra a tu hermano.

**Starchaser:** Palabra.

**BlackShade:** Se nota que Shy te ha educado bien…

**UNOS VEINTE MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**

**BlackShade:** Se durmió…Que tierna es…

BlackShade se levanta y le cierra la puerta a Starchaser, pasa a su habitación y ve a Fluttershy mirando por la ventana completamente ida, el observa como está completamente expuesta a cualquiera que entre, eso solo lo excita más y sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, se acerca a la entrepierna de su esposa; ella sigue mirando hacia afuera, pero al sentir la cálida sensación de la lengua de BlackShade en su vagina da un gemido muy tierno y separa las piernas.

**BlackShade:** Sorpresa…Ese olor…

**Fluttershy:** Te gusta, no? *Gemido tierno* Más! Quiero más!

**BlackShade:** Ah, que delicia! Me encanta lamerte aquí…Puedes darme un poco más de jugos?

**Fluttershy:** Si! Mete tu lengua un poco más adentro! Ahí! Justo ahí!

BlackShade abraza a Fluttershy y se concentra en su estrepierna, ella ve como el se da una vuelta y la levanta un poco, para quedar él abajo y que ella se siente en su cara.

**BlackShade:** Eres simplemente exquisita!

**Fluttershy:** Vaya vaya *Gemido* Parece que tengo algo que no debería estar tan rígido…

BlackShade sigue lamiendo la entrepierna de su pareja y disfrutando su olor, mientras ella le lame la punta del pene.

**BlackShade:** Star sabe de esto?

**Fluttershy:** Me encontró masturbándome, así que no me quedó otra que explicarle acerca del sexo…

**BlackShade:** Entonces no será tan malo si nos encuentra teniendo sexo?

**Fluttershy: **No…Tal vez no le importe.

**BlackShade:** Mejor aún…No ibas a intentar chupármela toda?

**Fluttershy:** Déjame darte algo para que te entretengas y lo hago.

Fluttershy se sienta y se masajea el clítoris al sentir el placer intenso que le daba la boca de su esposo y su celo.

**Fluttershy:** Ahm! Nunca pensé que se sentiría tan rico tener sexo cuando una yegua está en celo!

**BlackShade: **Dios…Espero con ansias esa boca tuya, la tengo como piedra….

**Fluttershy:** Déjame correrme y te lo hago, si?

**BlackShade: **Córrete rápido entonces!

**Fluttershy:** Aguanté por tres horas en la mañana, no tengo más energía para aguantar un orgasmo.

Fluttershy mueve un poco sus caderas y BlackShade vuelve a lamer , ella vuelve a masajearse el clítoris y saca la lengua.

**BlackShade:** *Lamiendo* (Esto está botando tantos jugos que no imagino que tan bien se va a sentir)

Los jugos vaginales de Fluttershy le tenían llena la cara a BlackShade, caían como una catarata.

**Fluttershy:** Aahhm…Blackie…Sigue así! Porfavor no pares! Se siente tan bien! Dame más! Estoy muy cerca de llenarte la boquita con tu juguito!

**BlackShade:** ADORO cuando hablas así!

Fluttershy siente como la lengua de su esposo va aún más dentro de su vagina, causándole un orgasmo intenso, con cada contraacción, BlackShade sentía como los jugos se derramaban por su cara y por la cama, además sentía como la apretada vagina de su esposa le succionaba la lengua como pidiendo más. Luego de unas 12 contraacciones, ella se aleja y baja de la cama, quedando a una altura perfecta para la promesa que había hecho.

**BlackShade:** Mírame la cara, preciosura, me mojaste entero…Con tus deliciosos jugos…

**Fluttershy:** Están saliendo como nunca antes! Así que te quiero dentro de mi cuerpo pronto!

**BlackShade:** Intenta con tu boca primero.

**Fluttershy:** Esa era la promesa, no?

**BlackShade:** Adelante, hazlo si quieres, no lo hagas si no quieres.

**Fluttershy:** Sabes que si quiero…A pesar de que estoy muy mojada.

**BlackShade:** Entonces intentalo.

**Fluttershy:** Crees que pueda?

**BlackShade:** Claro que si.

Fluttershy mira a los ojos de BlackShade, el estaba mirándola con deseo, ella sonríe y le da un beso a la punta de su pene, luego lo lame varias veces.

**BlackShade:** *Suspiro* Aaah…Se siente muy rico…Sigue así….

**Fluttershy:** Te ves lindo cuando te retuerces de placer.

**BlackShade:** Gracias?

La pegaso color crema ve a su pareja sonriéndole y esperando, ella vuelve a lamer y se pone a masturbarlo.

**BlackShade:** Aaahaaah…Como haces para que—Aaahh-Tus pezuñas se sientan tan suaves y cálidas?

**Fluttershy:** Es mi saliva, tontito, sólo disfruta esto, si, mi lindo cachorrito?

Fluttershy le da una lamida muy larga y lenta a BlackShade.

**BlackShade:** Claro que si, mariposaa….Aaahhh…Tan rico…Sigue así, cosita…

**Fluttershy:** Nunca me habías dicho cosita…Me gusta mucho.

**BlackShade:** Oh, si…Sigue así, mi mariposa…Me encanta cuando me das sexo oral…

**Fluttershy: **Bueno…Voy a intentar con toda, si?

**BlackShade:** Eh, calma un segundo, de acuerdo? No quiero que lo hagas si te sientes obligada.

**Fluttershy:** Tranquilo, me encanta hacerlo.

**BlackShade: **Como quieras, mi amor.

Fluttershy le da un beso con lengua a BlackShade, el responde con muchas caricias para ella y con el mismo beso.

**Fluttershy:** *Saboreándose* No puedo esperar a probarla.

**BlackShade:** Vamos, apresúrate! Quiero placer pronto!

La pegaso mira sensualmente a BlackShade y le besa la punta del pene, luego le empieza a chupar solo la punta, mirándolo siempre a los ojos, BlackShade siente como esa mirada penetrante lo excita cada vez más, y el placer de su entrepierna, Fluttershy ve como su pareja sufre de un espasmo y se ríe un poco, después mete un poco más de su pene en su boca.

**BlackShade:** Aaahhh….Te has dado cuenta que ahora que me haces algo soy mucho más sensible que antes? *Espasmo* Has mejorado muchísimo…Aahmm….Se siente delicioso…

El pegaso negro le acaricia el crin a Fluttershy y la mira como si estuviera pidiéndole más, ella se afirma del suelo con una pata y de su clítoris con la otra, luego de eso, empieza a hacer desaparecer más del pene de su pareja.

**BlackShade:** Oh, mierda…Te amo tanto…Sigue así, mariposa.

Fluttershy sigue dándole sexo oral a su pareja, intenta darle aún más saliva, BlackShade tiene otro espasmo y le levanta la boca, ella ve como un hilo de saliva la separa de la entrepierna de su esposo pero enseguida se concentra en otra cosa al sentir un cambio de saliva con su esposo.

**BlackShade:** Debes admitir que me la tienes bien babeada, eh? Estas haciendo un gran trabajo.

**Fluttershy:** Black-Shade…Dime que me vas a dejar intentar de nuevo si no lo logro.

**BlackShade:** Tranquila, tómate tu tiempo.

**Fluttershy:** Te amo.

**BlackShade:** Podemos intercambiar saliva otra vez, por favor?

Ambos se dan un beso profundo y se tocan el uno al otro.

**BlackShade: **Me encanta como se siente tu vagina, es como pegajosa cuando la toco.

**Fluttershy:** Puedes hacer más que tocarla, mi amor.

**BlackShade:** Lo se.

**Fluttershy:** Voy a volver a lo mío, si?

**BlackShade:** Quieres que le de unos besos a tu clítoris como incentivo?

**Fluttershy:** Dámelos como premio luego.

**BlackShade:** Se una buena niña y apresúrate, creo que me está saliendo un poco de semen…

**Fluttershy:** Rico.

Fluttershy vuelve a la misma posición de antes, y respira profundo, metiendo gran parte del pene de BlackShade en su boca.

**BlackShade:** Aaaahh! Buena maniobra ahí, linda. Vamos, sigue así…Sólo un poquito más y estás lista.

La pegaso cierra los ojos y se pone a empujarla un poco más adentro, con varias lágrimas fluyendo por su rostro.

**BlackShade:** Te dueleee? Oh, mierda…No puedo pensar BIEEEEENNNN…..

Fluttershy sigue empujando y llorando, se pone a toser un poco, pero sigue intentándolo, al conseguir seguir con el oral, BlackShade se retuerce un poco, y se rasca una oreja como perro.

**BlackShade: ***Jadeo* Aaahhh siiii! Sólo un poco más! Mi pene se nota en tu cuelloooooooohhhh?….mierda….

BlackShade se pone a temblar bastante, Fluttershy toma un respiro profundo y logra meterlo todo en su boca, BlackShade se recuesta con la lengua afuera mientras termina en la boca de su pareja.

**BlackShade:** *Gemidos* Aaaaaahhhh…..

Fluttershy empieza a echarse hacia atrás, dejando el pene de BlackShade lleno de saliva.

**Fluttershy:** Que tal estuvo eso?!

**BlackShade:** Ven acá, cosita!

Fluttershy salta hacia BlackShade y el le da un beso profundo, a pesar de que su semen seguía mayormente ahí.

**Fluttershy:** (!) Pero…Tu dijiste que nunca probarías tu semen…

**BlackShade: **Bueno… Quería darte un beso y no me importó…Ahora, voy a meterla enseguida.

**Fluttershy:** No, no , BlackShade, espera un poco (!) Aaaaahhhmmmm….

**BlackShade:** Aaaaaaahh? Nunca habías estado tan suave…Porfavor, quiero que me des sexo tan fuerte como puedas!

**Fluttershy: **No puedo pensar bien….Te necesito, BlackShade…Te lo pido, muévete tu.

**BlackShade:** Está bien.

Fluttershy se da una vuelta y mira a su pareja , esperando.

**BlackShade:** Prepárate.

**Fluttershy:** Estoy lista y caliente.

**BlackShade:** Si me doy cuenta *Gemido*

Fluttershy da un quejido tierno al sentir como los labios de su vagina se separan por el pene de BlackShade.

**Fluttershy:** Cachorrito…Más…Más adentro!

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN EL ARBOL DE TWILIGHT.**

**Blade Dancer:** Este debe ser..

**Punisher Pain:** Eso creo, Dancer.

Punisher toca la puerta sin medir su fuerza, dejando un poco de astillas en su casco.

**Twilight:** Oh, ustedes de nuevo. Que se les ofrece?

**Punisher Pain:** Buenas noches, primero que nada. Segundo, somos Pegasoltas.

Twilight pone un rostro de sorpresa y sale corriendo hacia adentro de la casa, trayendo a Luminus.

**Luminus:** Tranquila, que ocurre?

**Blade Dancer:** Luminus?

**Luminus:** Dancer? Pain? No puedo creer que siguen vivos!

Los tres chocan las pezuñas.

**Punisher Pain:** BlackShade dijo que podríamos quedarnos aquí unos días.

**Twilight:** Que se cree ese pegaso? Ni siquiera vive aquí, que los invite a su choza en el bosque.

**Luminus:** Oye, no seas así, la casa de Fluttershy es muy linda.

**Twilight:** Cállate.

**Luminus**: (Esta con su periodo, si? Nunca es así.)

**Blade Dancer:** Bueno…Gracias de todas formas.

**Twilight:** Que se vayan con ese par de pegasos, de todas formas deben estar teniendo sexo OTRA VEZ.

**Luminus:** Twi! Respeto!

**Twilight: **Que importa, Luminus? Sabemos perfectamente que Fluttershy está en celo!

Dancer se sonroja profundamente y se tapa los ojos con un ala, Punisher se va volando hasta el centro.

**Luminus:** Nos vemos mañana, si?

Los dos hermanos se vuelven a juntar en el aire.

**Blade Dancer:** Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ir a molestar a Shade.

**Punisher Pain:** A preguntar donde está su casa otra vez, no?

**Blade Dancer:** Si.

**DE VUELTA EN LA CASA DE FLUTTERSHY.**

**BlackShade:** Tu vagina se siente tan rico! No puedo mantenerlo más adentro, necesito correrme!

**Fluttershy: **Dentro! Dentro, por favor!

**BlackShade: **No.

Fluttershy pone una cara de decepción al ver que su pareja saca su pene de su entrepierna y termina afuera.

**Fluttershy:** Yo quería adentro…

Ella se tapa la cara con las patas delanteras y le hace pucheros a BlackShade.

**BlackShade: **No me hagas pucheros, Señorita.

**Fluttershy: **Por favor, cachorrito, termina dentro, si?

**BlackShade:** Segura? No creo…No creo que sea muy buena idea.

**Fluttershy:** Vamos! No seas malo! Sólo una vez…

**BlackShade:** Y si quedas embarazada otra vez?

**Fluttershy:** No te preocupes, ya no puedo quedar embarazada otra vez.

**BlackShade:** Segura?

**Fluttershy:** Si, el doctor me operó para que no pudiera embarazarme otra vez.

**BlackShade:** Aún así no creo que sea una buena idea…

**Fluttershy:** No sea tonto! Vamos!

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…Para.

**Fluttershy:** Sólo un poquito…

**BlackShade:** Fluttershy…Mira por la ventana, quieres? *Tapándose la cara*

Fluttershy mira de reojo y ve a Starchaser saludando por la ventana.

**Fluttershy:** Si, creo que sería mejor parar ahora.

**BlackShade:** Te lo dije.

Fluttershy se levanta y una hilo bastante grueso de sus jugos separa el pene de su esposo desde su vagina, ella; sonrojada profundamente, abre la ventana para que entre Starchaser.

**Starchaser:** Papi, que estaban haciendo?

**BlackShade:** Eeeeh…Buenoo….Nada!

BlackShade sale corriendo de la casa.

**Starchaser:** Porqué salió corriendo, Mami?

**Fluttershy:** Mira, recuerdas cuando…Entraste aquí y yo estaba jugando?

**Starchaser: **Si.

**Fluttershy:** Tu papá y yo solo estábamos jugando a eso.

**Starchaser:** Crees que podría jugar con ustedes yo también?

**Fluttershy:** *Sonrojada* No. Mejor que te explique tu papá.

Starchaser le da un beso a Fluttershy y sale volando por la ventana.

"A veces pienso, porqué mis papás hacen tanto ruido cuando juegan? Yo nunca hago ruido cuando juego con mis juguetes…Pero Light Thunder…Siempre está afuera con una espada golpeando árboles, gritando cosas…Una vez lo ví gritando que iba a matar a papá…Tengo miedo que le haga algo…Quiero ayudarlo, pero cómo?"

**Starchaser:** Donde estás, Papá?

**EN OTRO LUGAR…**

**Shadow:** No me harán nada…No podrán tocarme con esto…No podrán verme con el collar de invisibilidad…

**¿?:** Devuelve eso, Shadow. Es tu última oportunidad.

**Shadow:** Jaja…Tomaré prestado al F.E.G. 1493-2 por unos días…Volveré pronto. No tendrán tanta suerte.

**¿?:** ABRAN FUEGO!

**EN EL BOSQUE DE PONYVILLE…**

**BlackShade:** Como no la sentí?

**Starchaser:** Papi? Estás bien?

**BlackShade:** No me mires…Soy un monstruo…

**Starchaser:** No papá, no lo eres.

**BlackShade:** Star…Ven acá, si? Está lloviendo afuera, ya estás bastante mojada por la lluvia.

Starchaser se acerca a su padre que estaba debajo de un árbol.

**Starchaser:** Porqué estabas aquí? Porqué te fuiste? *Estornuda*

**BlackShade:** Tonta…Estás enferma, no?

**Starchaser:** No se…Tengo frío.

**BlackShade:** Prometes no asustarte de mi, Star?

**Starchaser:** Claro, papi, porqué?

**BlackShade:** Espérame aquí dentro, si? No te asustes, no te haré nada.

BlackShade sale de la sombra del árbol que impedía que se mojaran, y empieza a gruñir apoyándose casi completamente en el suelo, luego un círculo de fuego lo rodea y se transforma en demonio.

**BlackShade (D):**Tranquila, Star. Sigo siendo yo.

**Starchaser:** Guau…Puedo hacer eso yo también?

**BlackShade (D):** No lo sé , Star…Yo estuve mucho tiempo intentando controlar mis transformaciones…Originalmente me transformaba en demonio con la luna llena y en ángel con luna nueva, pero ahora que se como controlarlas, sólo cambio cuando quiero.

**Starchaser:** Ven, Papi, parece que allá está helado…

**BlackShade (D):** Créeme, no te haré nada, solo hago esto para que te pongas algo cómoda y duermas.

**Starchaser: **Confío en ti, Papi! No te preocupes. Estaré bien mientras tu me protejas.

**BlackShade (D):** Te quiero mucho, Star. Pase lo que pase, quiero que siempre recuerdes eso.

**Starchaser:** Si, lo haré.

**BlackShade (D):** Ahora, quiero enseñarte un truco que quiero que aprendas como tu hermano, toma mi pezuña.

Starchaser le toma la pezuña a su padre mirándolo hacia arriba.

**Starchaser:** De cerca eres mucho más alto que yo..

**BlackShade (D):** Vamos, Star, naciste hace unas semanas, quizás menos, es normal que seas más pequeña que tu Mamá y que yo.

**Starchaser:** Te quiero mucho, Papi…Dime que siempre vas a estar conmigo.

**BlackShade (D):** Tu, Starchaser, eres mi hijita, te amo como a nadie, siempre te protegeré, pero creo que puedes tener esto, me tratas mucho mejor que tu hermano y quiero que tengas mi espada.

**Starchaser:** De veras?

**BlackShade (D):** Si, ten, se llama colmillo de acero. Si sabes como usarla, y tienes una conexión especial con ella, se transformará en otra arma, mira, sácala de la funda.

**Starchaser:** Es esa que tienes amarrada en el lomo?

**BlackShade (D):** Si, sácala.

La pequeña pegaso saca la espada y la mira, bastante sorprendida.

**BlackShade (D):** Ves? Sólo una katana oxidada, no? Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez, pero, dámela ahora.

BlackShade le muestra la pezuña a Starchaser y ella le da la espada, en seguida esta se transforma en la espada gigante.

**Starchaser:** Gracias, Papá. Siempre que me sienta mal hablaré con la espada.

**BlackShade (D):** No es necesario que hables con la espada, sólo tienes que tratarla bien, no la uses para hacer idioteces como creo haría tu hermano. Úsala sólo para tu defensa personal.

**Starchaser: **Si, Papi.

**BlackShade (D):** Ahora, mira esto…."Chaos Control".

BlackShade abraza a Starchaser y vuelve a su forma normal mientras vuelven a la casa teletransportándose.

**BlackShade:** Ni una palabra de lo que pasó, sólo de la espada, si, Star?

**Starchaser:** Entendido.

**BlackShade:** Ahora ve a dormir, yo estaré al lado con tu Mamá. Por si me necesitas.

**Starchaser:** Buenas noches, Papi.

**BlackShade:** Buenas noches, Star. Te amo.

Starchaser sube las escaleras y se despide otra vez.

**BlackShade:** Mi vida mejora cada vez más…Si tan solo tuviera ese tipo de relación con Light…

Light Thunder entra en la casa y saluda de mala gana a BlackShade

**BlackShade:** Hey, amigo, que te pasa?

**Light Thunder:** Nada que te importe.

**BlackShade**: (Insolente…)

Light Thunder se va y BlackShade sube las escaleras; encuentra a Fluttershy durmiendo.

**BlackShade**: (Aún huele delicioso….Oh, Fluttershy, tu olor es tan rico…)

El pegaso obscuro se acuesta y se duerme, pero a las 4:15 de la mañana, escucha un grito y se despierta junto a su esposa.

**BlackShade/Fluttershy:** STARCHASER!


End file.
